Military Elves
by Crazy Air Force Pilot
Summary: Legolas ang Haldir are on a mission from the Lord and Lady, they end up at a military school in America and meet two girls that might change the forever. Please Read and Review! :)
1. It All Starts Off

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like! :)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
America 2004:  
  
Lori was in her cabin reading Lord of the Rings, wishing that she were an elf and could fall in love with the hot elf, Legolas. She knew it would never happen, but one can only hope.  
  
Lori went to school at a military school. Fort Mount Military School to be exact. Her dad was in Iraq, fighting. Her mom had died in a car accident two years ago. Lori had nowhere else to go so her dad sent her to military school. She is now sixteen. Lori loved to read, but hated to read the kind that didn't have weird and unnatural stuff in it. She had first read Lord of the Rings when she first learned to read. Lori was a really fast learner, and had always been ahead of her group.  
  
"Attention," called out her drill sergeant, T-Bone, but everyone called him T. He was always trying to be mean and scary at a height of 5- 6." Never worked for him.  
  
Everyone was slow to get up by their bed at attention, except the rookies. They were always trying to suck up, after the first year they learned that it is not that big of a deal when it is coming from T. Higher in command and taller, but T was always trying to make us look bad by telling us that we weren't working as a team, when actually we were. All sixteen of us were, so in return we slowly turned on him. Wanting to get a new drill sergeant. Here the drill sergeants were the kids.  
  
"What is it now, T?" asked Lori's best friend Whitney, Whit for short. Whit has a lot of whit in her; don't catch her on her bad side. She can tell you of in a second. She was just as smart as Lori and they enjoyed the same things.  
  
"You are going to run the obstacle coarse, first one done has dinner with me," he said, very full of himself.  
  
Everyone looked at him, laughed really hard, and went back to what they were doing, except, of coarse, the rookies. They sprinted out there like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Why aren't you running out there like the first years are," he asked.  
  
Chris, the really violent one, looked like she was about to pounce on T, but Whitney and Lori held her back. Chris came from New York, and the accent came with her, and didn't have it the one bit easy there. Police caught her stealing food for her family and sent her to military school.  
  
"What are you going to do, huh, beat me 'till I say Uncle. You couldn't touch me, especially a girl." This statement made by T made all the girls surround him. Everyone wanted Lori to come and beat the crap out of him, but instead Whitney told him off.  
  
"The reason why we aren't running is because we don't respect you," explained Whit, "and the reason we are trying to get rid of you."  
  
"Get rid of me? You wouldn't dare. I made you what you are!" yelled T.  
  
"No, you didn't make us what we are, you were never there to show us how to do anything. Lori taught us how to do everything. She taught us to work our way through problems, and how we should!" said Whit.  
"I never had a group as lousy as you are! How are you going to choose this leader and who has been leading this?"  
  
"Everyone has. Mostly Lori and I, but everyone had a say. The teachers and this squad will vote for leader." Whit said this calmer.  
  
"Well good luck, and good riddance!" said T, as he stormed out of the cabin.  
  
"Never have heard someone say that, that weren't on movies. Who says that nowadays?" asked Whit. Whit looked around for Lori, but couldn't find her. Lori was out on one of her very long walks that she liked to take every once and a while.  
  
Mirkwood 1236  
  
Legolas was in one of his trees in Mirkwood reading a book. It was an elfish book. Difficult for man, easy for elves. His book was called The Fruit of Torture. He thought it was a good book. His book did make him think that there might be another realm out there, somewhere.  
  
"Legolas," called his friend Haldir. Legolas looked up from his book to see Haldir standing below the tree. Haldir had traveled from Lorien to see Legolas. As soon as Legolas saw Haldir he jumped down and said,  
  
"Haldir! It's so good to see you! How was your trip?"  
  
"Fine, fine. You up in one of your trees again?"  
  
"Yes, but remember you are always in one of your trees," replied Legolas.  
  
"True. Legolas the reason why I am here is that men are saying that the Rangers are burning villages, farms, anything they can get their hands on. The Lord and Lady wanted me and you to investigate. I have already talked to your father and he said it was fine. He thinks of you as a warrior now," said Haldir.  
  
"Well after 2,000 years I think he should. I thought the Rangers helped people, not kill them, and why are they calling on elves to fix this problem?" asked Legolas.  
  
"A few of the men and women crossed Lorien boarders without noticing. They were all wounded, some beyond our aid, some once they crossed the boarder they instantly died. There were seven in all, three only survived and told us the story," explained Haldir.  
  
Legolas stood there and took it all in. How could people be that heartless? To kill men, women, and children, what kind of monster would do such a thing?! Thought Legolas.  
  
"I will do it. Is it just going to be you and I?" asked Legolas.  
  
"For now, yes. If it gets to extreme then we will come back to get reinforcements," said Haldir.  
  
"We must leave now!" said Legolas as they ran back toward the Mirkwood Palace, and then they were on their way on horseback.  
  
Chapter two will be up shortly. Tell me if you like!  



	2. America 2004

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like!

America 2004

      Lori came back to her cabin to see everyone sleeping. She tried no to make a sound, but the door slammed behind her and everyone woke up.

       " Lori where have you been?! We were so worried about you! You left right in the middle of when Whit was telling T off," said Chris.

       " I went on a walk, okay?" Lori was heading to the showers to take a shower.

       " Well, while you were gone we got a new rookie," said Whit, trying to break up the whole discussion between Lori and Chris, " Her name is Taylor. Now, what I was thinking is that we should give her a nick-name."

     " This isn't over, Smith," said Chris.

     " Oh, bring it on."

     " It has already been brought," said Lori. They were quoting a line off of Bring it on. They always quoted stupid movies like that.

    Lori turned toward Taylor, reached out her hand and said,

     " Hi, I'm Lieutenant Lori Smith."

     " I'm Taylor Cloude. I just moved here from L.A.," she said shaking Lori's hand.

       " Don't lie it is not Lieutenant anymore," said Whit with a grin.

       " What do you mean?" said Lori in the kind of tone that says if you don't tell me, I'll beat it out of you.

       " After you went on your little outing, which wasn't really that little, it was three hours, but we drove T off and made you Captain.

      Lori looked at them, and then she fainted.

      Lori woke up the next morning in a bed in the nurse's office with an aching head and T right beside her bed.

      " So this is their new Captain, she finds out she is head leader of a squad and she faints," said T.

      The nurse caught him and made him leave. Lori got up, but the nurse said she had some kind of concussion and she couldn't leave. Lori was determined to leave that day. She even tried to sneak out the window, but the nurse caught her. Later that day Whit came to see her.

       " How are you feeling?" she asked, worried.

       " Fine. How is everyone doing? Did they do the morning routine? How is Taylor doing?"

       " You act like you have been gone for years. Everything is fine. Don't worry about it. I have it under control," said Whit.

      Lori let out a sigh. There was a few seconds of silence and Whit said, 

          " Hey why were you gone for three hours? Is there something I need to know about?"

          Lori could tell that Whit was really concerned about her so she told her the truth.

        " The truth is, I was thinking about my parents. My mom mostly. I mean, if I hadn't been so annoying that day she would have never had to take that drive that killed her," said Lori. She had thought about this all day (when she wasn't trying to escape). Lori started to break down and Whit was there to hold her. She cried until she was a sleep.

Middle Earth 1236

       Legolas and Haldir were at the edge of Mirkwood when they saw the Rangers that were destroying the towns. Instinctively they went after them. They readied their bows and arrows and started to kill them. One by one, it was like picking them of a cherry tree. They were still pretty far away when they had finished killing everyone. They eased closer to the dead Rangers when they realized they weren't Rangers at all! They just looked like Rangers.

          " Why would someone pretend to be a Ranger?" asked Haldir.

          " Maybe to give people the wrong idea about Rangers, or maybe they are trying to set someone up for something," said Legolas.

          All of a sudden their eleven ears heard what sounded like a horse coming over the hill. They both saw a hooded man on a horse coming toward them. They readied their bows once more when the man said,

           " I mean you no harm, I'm just passing through."

          "  What business do you have?!" asked Legolas.

          " Well Legolas, I believe that you and Haldir have already killed the impersonators that I've been hunting down," said the Man.

          " Aragorn?" asked Legolas.

         " Yes, it is me old friend," he said taking off his hood.

         " I knew that it was highly strange for the Dunedain to kill people who did not pose a threat. What is all of this about?" asked Haldir.

         " Sauron knows that I am an heir of Gondor and he is trying to stop it by turning people against me. I am not sure why," explained Aragorn.

         " We were on our way to do exactly what we just did. I guess we should go back. Aragorn, would you like to join us?" asked Haldir.

         " No thank you, I have business to attend to in Rivendall," said Aragorn as he got on his horse.

         " Meeting with Lord Elrond?" asked Legolas.

         " No, his daughter," he said as he was riding away. They all laughed.

         Legolas and Haldir turned and went over to their horses. They got on their horses and rode back into Mirkwood. They were happy to know that Aragorn hadn't been a part of the killing and destroying. They were coming into a part of the forest that was heavily wooded and didn't expect any danger. Out of nowhere an ugly looking creature jumped out of the trees and landed on Haldir and Legolas. The two elves were knocked out. The creature was fine, but scared because it knew that Legolas was the king's son.

         " Oh no, what am I going to do," it said. It put its hood on so no one could tell that he did it. " I know, I'll send them to the future. So far in the future that they won't be able to tell anyone that they know. Yes, that is what I'll do. It is a great plan."

        It said a few words that no one could recognize and, poof, Haldir and Legolas were gone.

        " I wonder where I sent them… What does that word mean… 2004! Wonderful. They won't know anyone there. Good luck," it said as it left the forest. Legolas and Haldir had been sent to America 2004!


	3. Discovering Elves

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
America 2004  
  
It was about 5:00 in the morning when Lori was allowed to go back to regular activities. She walked into the cabin where everyone was sleeping and decided that they were going to be the best squad that was ever at that school. In order to do that she had to give them an early start. She went over to the CD player and put in Sum 41. What would be a good song, she thought. She thought about it for a few seconds and picked Heart Attack. She thought it was the right song for the occasion. She turned it up full blast.  
  
Remember when there was nothing else to do,   
But lie in bed and   
Wonder how it was always up to you and no one else and   
Early mornings laid by warnings   
What's the point of the alarm that I'm ignoring?  
It's even raining   
'm not complaining, but waking up is hard to do so  
  
Turn my head and back to bed with no delay   
Can't be bothered by the phone this time today  
Waking up in the morning doesn't even start 'till two  
Forget reality, waking up is hard to do.  
  
By this time everyone was up. They all thought that rock band had taken the school. Chris was in a bad mood and said,  
  
"What gives? It is five in the morning."  
  
"What were you expecting, five in the afternoon. We are starting a new schedule today. It is called wake up early in the morning, more free time in the afternoon," said Lori now using her new command. She like this power, she knows that if she goes overboard with her power, they will do what they did to T.  
  
"We are going to be the absolute best squad in this school. I will not accept any less than your very best! Does everyone understand that?!" everyone nodded and Lori went on, "The new schedule will be:  
  
(AM)   
5:00- Get up, make bed, everything you do to get ready in the morning.   
5:30- ten times around the obstacle coarse and two miles.   
7:00 – breakfast  
8:00- Classes.  
  
(PM)   
4:00- homework.   
6:00- FREE TIME."  
  
Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. They thought she was kidding.  
  
"Oh, I'll also be doing everything on this schedule," everyone was still looking at Lori with blank stares, "You might want to start getting ready...NOW!"  
  
Lori went outside to wait for the rest of the squad. The obstacle coarse went up a ten-foot wall, swing across a three-foot mud pit, walk across a board that was three-½ foot tall, through the wooded area, army crawl through sand, and repeat. When everyone was outside with all of their equipment on, they started. Lori went first (she always went first because she was the fastest).  
  
By the time she was done with her seventh lap she saw two figures on the ground. Oh no, she thought, one of the rookies fell. She looked closer at them; these aren't rookies, much less kids! She slowly sent over to the two figures until she could see the faces. They look so familiar! Where have I seen them before? She drifted off in her thought that a few seconds one of the had woken up!  
  
"Where in Vailar am I?" he was very confused.  
  
Lori took out her Bowie knife that she had in her boot and under her pants and looked at him.  
  
"I think I'll as the questions. Number one, who are you and can you be trusted?" asked Lori.  
  
The man had pointy ear, which Lori knew was unnatural, he was dressed in a sort of Lord of the Rings type clothing, carried an incredible bow and two carved knives, and neatly done long blond hair. The man that was laying beside him look the same, except for the clothes and shape of the face, his face was more oval shaped.  
  
"How do I know that you can not be trusted? I will tell you that I'm loyal to the King of Mirkwood," he said as he took out his two knives.  
  
"Okay, quit playing this LotR game with me. It won't work," she was really annoyed that he hadn't given her a straight answer for the past two seconds that they have been there.  
  
"What game. My father is known though out all of Middle Earth," he said with a very serious look upon his face. At this point Lori knew that Legolas wasn't kidding.  
  
"So you're, like, Legolas Greenleaf?"  
  
"How did you know my name?" he asked. The other elf was getting up wondering where he was too.  
  
"Let me see here, you said that you said your father is know through out Middle Earth it kind of gives it away," explained Lori.  
  
Whit saw Lori talking to this guy and had wondered who he was. She thought the same thing that Lori had thought: two rookies fell, but, like Lori, she was wrong.  
  
"Lori, who is that," she asked looking at Legolas and then looking at Haldir, "and that?"  
  
"So Lori is your name," said Legolas.  
  
"Great job genius," she said to Whit, "Go tell the rest of the squad to go in and go back to sleep, they've done enough today."  
  
Whit went back to tell the rest of the squad and then she came back.  
  
"Lori, why are you holding that huge knife? And why is he holding two big knives?" asked Whit  
  
The other Elf was getting off of the ground and asked,  
  
"What is a child like you doing in those clothes?" he asked looking at Whit, "And Legolas, why is she holding that knife?" looking at Lori.  
  
"Did you just call me child," asked Whit.  
  
"If you lower your weapon I will lower mine," said Legolas. Lori lowered her weapon, so did Legolas.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Legolas.  
  
"This is Co-Captain Whitney. Whit for short. Who is that?" asked Lori looking at Haldir.  
  
"This is Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien," said Legolas.  
  
Lori saw Whit looking at Haldir, and Haldir looking at Whit. This is soooo weird! Whit is looking at this Haldir guy like she is in love with him! She hasn't even said a word to him and yet she is in love. Can this get any worse? Lori thought. I saw that Legolas noticed too. He gave me the same look I gave him when I saw the both of them.  
  
"SHALL we go in?" said Lori.  
  
"Huh, what, oh, yes," said Whit.  
  
"But we have to find a way to disguise them," said Lori. They all thought about it for a moment and then Lori said,  
  
"Just run as fast as you can behind me." They all agreed to it and Lori started running out of the forest, followed by Legolas, then Haldir, then Whit. 


	4. What to do with the Elves We Discovered

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like!  
  
Still America 2004  
  
When Lori, Legolas, Haldir, and Whit were all back to the cabin they had forgotten all about the other girls and was about to walk in right after the girls had taken a shower.  
  
"Lori, I wouldn't go in there right now," said Whit. She obviously knew what was going on in there.  
  
"Oh right, but what are we going to do? The sun is rising, and if I know T, which I do, he will be coming to see how we are doing," explained Lori.  
  
"Who is this T you speak of?" asked Legolas.  
  
Whit and Lori laughed because they didn't know how to tell them about T. There was so much to tell.  
  
"I'll make it short and simple..." started Whit.  
  
"...He is a lazy, evil, fat, obnoxious, and the worst person to every dress himself ever," completed Lori.  
  
Whit looked at her and said,  
  
"Trust me, I have seen worse."  
  
Chris must have heard something or else she wouldn't have come out, which she did. Worst part is that she only had a towel on.  
"Hey guys, why are you..." she looked at Haldir then Legolas, "OH MY MONKEYS! There are hot guys at our doorstep and," she finally noticed that she was only in a towel and ran inside.  
  
"Have you ever seen that side of her before?" Whit asked to Lori.  
  
"Never, but I have to say that that right there was the perfect Kodak moment ever."  
  
Legolas was looking at Haldir and vise versa. They were probably thinking that the age of men was probably going to be one of the scariest era ever. Lori and Whit went in the cabin and told the guys to wait outside. Legolas and Haldir heard high-pitched screams, giggles, and the rustle of the girls trying to get their clothes on. (Don't worry the door wasn't see through, but it wasn't sound proof).  
  
Lori came out and held the door open, behind her a bunch of girls came out in military uniforms. Then Whit came out in her uniform. (Lori was in her uniform too).  
  
"Okay guys, it is safe to go in," said Lori, "The rules are simple, you stay here all day and do not go anywhere, don't answer the door, and do not, I repeat do not, make loud noises. We will be back by noon, I don't think we have any classes after noon, do we?" she looked at Whit who was shaking her head back and forth.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Class," said Whit as they were walking out.  
  
Col. Jo's Military History 101  
  
Everyone was seated in Col. Jo's history class when Whit and Lori showed up late. (His real name is Col. Jo) He was talking about how George Washington won the Revolutionary War, but it was interrupted when the two girls showed up.  
  
"Nice of you two to join us, Lori would you mind telling the class how Washington won the Revolutionary war at Yorktown?"  
  
Lori knew this one right off the bat. It was in one of her books that she had read when she was little.  
  
"Not at all Col. Washington surrounded the enemies, in case you forgot, it was the British, and made them surrender," she said.  
  
The Col. Didn't like that I knew what it was at all.  
  
"Very good, you may sit down now."  
  
The two girls sat down in the very back. The room was sort of like an amphitheater. They wanted to talk about what they were going to do about Legolas and Haldir. Whit had suggested that they hide them forever under their beds, but Lori said that it wouldn't work. Then Whit, again, had suggested that they hide them under their mattresses. Lori looked at her like she was some crazy person, which she is.  
  
"We could just tell the principle that they are new students, he wouldn't know the difference," said Whit. This was the first good idea that she had all day, surprising, isn't it?  
  
"He is really blind and deaf isn't he," said Lori.  
  
"Are you kidding me, he is ancient!" said Whit.  
  
"We are going to have to make sure that they are on our squad," said Lori.  
  
"Lori, you know that girls stay with girls, and guys stay with guys," explained Whit.  
  
Lori thought about it for a minute and then came out with,  
  
"Okay, if girls stay with girls, and guys stay with guys, then why was T with us?" This made the girls think about it for a while.  
  
"Dunno," said Whit, "Oooo, we could tell him that they are family and they prefer that they stay with us since they are from another country."  
  
"You know as much as I don't want to admit it, you're a genius!" said Lori.  
  
The Cabin  
  
"What are we to do now Haldir?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I do not know. I think it best if we stayed in here," said Haldir looking around, "What is all of this stuff?"  
  
"I do not think it evil," said Legolas. Right after Legolas had said that one of the radio alarms had not been turned off and it went off. Legolas was so stunned by it that he took out his bow, fitted an arrow in it in the blink of an eye and shot the radio. Needless to say, it didn't make any more music, or racket, as Legolas and Haldir would call it.  
  
"Not evil, eh," said Haldir.  
  
The two elves had spent all day in there not touching anything, being careful that they didn't make a sound, which they were pretty good at. At noon, Lori and Whit ran in took them, explained to them what they were going to do with the principle and then they wouldn't have to sneak around any more. They were in the main hallway when they saw Principle Kline.  
  
"Principle Kline!" screamed Lori. He turned to look to see who it was.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Breck, just the person I wanted to see," he said. Told you he was blind.  
  
"Um... no. This is Captain Lori Smith."  
  
"I'm sorry what.... Speak up, I can't hear you," said the principle.  
  
"THERE ARE TWO NEW STUDENTS. THEY ARE MY FAMILY. I WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" screamed Lori.  
  
"Okay Miss. Breck," he said.  
  
This time Lori let it slide, she didn't like it, but she did. They all ran to the equipment room to get them their uniforms. Once the two elves saw the uniforms and everything they didn't like the idea of changing.  
  
Once the uniforms were all fitted, they headed back to the cabin. Lori went in first then Whit, Legolas, and Haldir. Everyone either looked or they giggled.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, listen. These two gentlemen are infact elves. You talk about this to anyone and you will be charged as a traitor. I am that serious about this. Talk and you're court marshaled. It is also called being defiant; we don't want to be defiant do we. Okay, get back to work," said Lori.  
  
"Nice speech killer," said Whit.  
  
Chris came over and wanted to know how they were going to pass as a high schooler with long, nicely braided hair. They were going to let Chris do the makeover on the two guys. She took Haldir into the bathroom and took out her scissors.  
  
"NO, NOT THE HAIR!" he screamed Haldir.  
  
Chris came out and said,  
  
"Well, that concludes the hair."  
  
Haldir walked out with out a hair out of place.  
  
Thank you sooo much for the reviews. You are awesome! 


	5. What to do and What no to do

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like!  
  
Believe it or not, America 2004  
  
Hallie had found out what had happened to her radio. It had an arrow stuck in it. She was mad. She was also happy that it wasn't the big radio, but mostly mad that it was hers.  
  
"My radio has an arrow in it," she said as she was crying.  
  
Lori was over there comforting her,  
  
"I wonder who did that," she said looking at Legolas. "Come on, let's go to the mess hall and get some... uh...um... chocolates."  
  
Hallie perked right up and said,  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Lori looked at everyone else; they looked like they wanted to go to.  
  
"Everyone else want to come too?"  
  
"Sure!" they said.  
  
As they filed out of the cabin, Lori saw T coming.  
  
"Aww, crap. It's T," said Lori.  
  
"You mean that fat, short guy is T," asked Haldir  
  
"Yes," said Whit.  
  
T came up to them and said,  
  
"You two know the rules, no guys allowed in the girls cabin."  
  
"Okay if you think we're going to do something then ewww! These are my cousins!" said Lori. "And if the rules state that no guys can be in the same cabin with girls at night, then why were you in the same cabin with us. It seems to me that you are just asking to be court marshaled," said Lori in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
"Uhh...wait...no," he said as he turned and ran.  
  
Whit, Lori, and the rest of the girls were left laughing hysterically. Legolas and Haldir were just confused.  
  
They got to the mess hall and went in for the junk food. Whit was talking to Lori,  
  
"You know, I think this stuff is addicting. If I need to eat something, first thing I'll think of is these little cupcakes."  
  
"That must be a curse. What day is it?" asked Lori.  
  
"Friday, and yes it is a curse," said Whit.  
  
"What movie should we watch?" asked Lori.  
  
"What about Lord of the Rings," commented Whit.  
  
Lori overheard one of the girls that was obsessed with Frodo, if he knew anything about him. Legolas just asked her 'who'.  
"Whit, I don't think they are there yet," said Lori.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, I don't think that has happened there yet."  
  
"Well don't you think we should give them a heads up about what is going to go down?"  
  
"NO! I don't think we should tamper with their future," said Lori.  
  
"Okay. If one of them dies then it isn't my fault," said Whit. Lori just looked at her like she was insane. It was a very common look she got.  
  
"You know as well as I do that no one is going to die," explained Lori.  
  
"Well," said Whit.  
  
The two girls went to the table where Haldir and Legolas were sitting at and had their ice cream.  
  
"We never have this kind of food in our world," said Legolas.  
  
"I'd like to see you eat pizza," said Whit.  
  
Haldir was looking at Whit with his lovey-dovey eyes. Lori smiled and tried not to laugh. Whit wasn't paying attention to Haldir that night; she was catching up with some other friends sitting next to her. Legolas was talking to Lori (in a friendly way, no flirting that she could tell) about Mirkwood.  
  
"Are you ready to be the king of a forest yet?" asked Lori.  
  
"Are you ready to go into a major battle?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. If my father doesn't return from the War in Iraq, then I will go into the military and possibly into war," said Lori. This made Legolas shut up.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"They will send you into a battle when you are sixteen," said Legolas in disbelief.  
  
"No, no. They will send me into battle when I am eighteen, but that is if my father doesn't return," explained Lori.  
  
"Your father is in a war now."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And if he doesn't return you will go into this war."  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"What are you going to do if he returns?"  
  
"Be happy beyond belief."  
  
"What if he dies?"  
  
"Ya just have to make everything hard, don't you!?" said Lori as she stood up and stormed off to the cabin,  
  
Whit looked at Legolas and said,  
  
"You brought up her father didn't you."  
  
"I don't understand," said Legolas.  
  
"Just don't bring up her father, or mother. Please don't bring up her mother. Last time someone did, we ended up not seeing her for a few days, and when we did see her she went straight to the person who brought it up. Let's just say that the person who brought it up had temporary blindness in left eye for a month," explained Whit.  
  
Legolas looked down with kind of a scared look.  
  
"Who was the person who brought it up?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Who else, T."  
  
The night went on and Whit finally realized that Haldir was looking at her. Whit didn't like it.  
  
"Okay, what is your problem," Whit asked Haldir.  
  
"Nothing, my lady," said Haldir.  
  
"Who are you callin' a lady? I have a name and I wish you would use it," said Whit.  
  
"I am sorry Whit, forgive me?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Yea. Also what is up with the staring thing?"  
  
"I do not can not keep my eyes off of you," admitted Haldir.  
  
"Okay... that's just creepy," said Whit as she got up to leave.  
  
Haldir looked at Legolas and said,  
  
"I do not see what is so creepy about it."  
  
To everyone that is reading this:  
  
You guys are awesome! Tell me if I need Improvements. Tell what you think as well. :)  



	6. Tubby Goes a Little too Far

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth  
  
Aragorn was on his way back from Rivendall and wanted to see his friend Legolas. He may explain some things that might not have been so clear to him earlier. He entered the relm of Mirkwood and went on his way to the palace. He entered the palace and the other elves were staring at him. He entered the great hall to see King Thanaduil.  
  
"My Lord," said Aragorn as he was bowing, "I would like to see Legolas."  
  
"He is not with you," the king exclaimed, "Then where is he?!" The king got off of his throne and went over to Aragorn.  
  
"I do not know sir. I would be happy to go to Lorien to see if he is there with Haldir," said Aragorn.  
  
"No, they would have sent a messenger to say he was staying there. When and where was the last time you saw him?" demanded the king.  
  
"Right outside the forest, I saw them go inside of the forest before I was out of sight of them," said Aragorn.  
  
"What do you think happened to them?" asked the king with worry in his voice.  
  
"I do not know, but there is a goblin out on the lose," said Aragorn.  
"A goblin! You think one goblin, one measly goblin got them!" shouted the king, "They are trained warriors and you think a goblin got them!"  
  
"I did not say that, my Lord. I was merely stating the facts," said Aragorn. The king sighed. "But they do contain magical powers. And they do have a grudge against you and your forest"  
  
"Yes, well so do the spiders," said the king.  
  
"Someone get me the guards that were on watch at the edge of the forest yesterday!" ordered the king.  
  
"Sir is there anything I can do?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"No Aragorn. I shall send a message to tell the Lord and Lady what happened to Haldir," said the king.  
  
"Do you mind if I look around the forest?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Not at all," said the king.  
  
Aragorn went searching through out the forest. The whole forest was in an uproar, especially the girls. They were running around looking for Legolas and Haldir like there was no tomorrow. The male elves just watched and laughed, so did Aragorn (with some). Aragorn was worried, even though he didn't show it, he was.  
  
America 2004  
  
It was about five in the morning and all fifteen alarms were about to go off. They were all set to one station, a rock station. It was 4:59 and everyone was asleep, when it came five it went off in a roar. The two elves jumped and fell out of their bed. They found their knives and took them out. Everyone laughed at them.  
  
Lori came and stood right in front of them. They had a bunk bed and Haldir was in the top. He tried not to show that he had been hurt, but it did. Lori was dressed for the training that morning.  
  
"We aren't under attack."  
  
"How so you know you couldn't hear anything with this... racket," said Haldir.  
  
Whit came over to see what was going on. Once she saw that they had fallen out of the bunk bed she laughed and said,  
  
"What happened to you two?"  
  
Haldir went into his staring mode. Whit was wearing a tight yellow tank top that said 'Killer' on it, long navy blue pajama pants, and her hair was a mess. When Whit realized that he was staring at her she stopped laughing.  
  
"Haldir."  
  
"Yes," he said coming out of staring mode.  
  
"No staring!"  
  
"This is the first problem you've had with guys staring at you," said Lori.  
  
"Only when it is people from another... what do you call it... relm," said Whit.  
  
"Okay then," said Lori, "Let get dressed and go train."  
  
Everyone was dressed and out running. She had to explain to Haldir and Legolas how to do everything. She had to admit, they caught on quickly. They went through the whole thing and you couldn't even tell that they had done it when they were done. They were spotless! This impressed Lori. The day went on; the teachers accepted them into their classes without a question, except about their ears and long, nicely kept hair.  
  
"They just transferred from a drama school," was their excuse.  
  
Lunch came and the two girls were relived. The four of them sat together.  
  
"So Legolas, what kind of food do you have where you come from..." started Whit.  
  
"And where do you come from?" ended Lori.  
  
"I come from Mirkwood and as Lori found out I am also a prince there," said Legolas.  
  
Lori raised her hand,  
  
"Is it a big forest?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Any monsters?" asked Lori.  
  
"We have spiders that could kill you if you aren't careful," said Legolas.  
  
"I hate spiders!" said Whit as she put her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth.  
  
The elves just stared at her.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Eventually," said Lori.  
  
"So is this who you have a Co-Captain?" asked T as he was stuffing his face with a doughnut, "She's insane."  
  
Whit snapped out of it really quick and said,  
  
"Well you know at least I try not to be a big hypocrite like you."  
  
"I am never a hypocrite."  
  
"Remember those times you said to run so we wouldn't get fat?" said Lori.  
  
There was a pause so he might remember a little, then Lori came back and said,  
  
"I'd say you got a lot of running to do."  
  
They turned around and resumed eating.  
  
"I can't believe you are doing this to me!" said T.  
  
"You know what is so funny?" said Lori as she stood up, " Is the fact that we voted you out, and so did the rest of the facility." Lori sat back down and tried to eat, but T wouldn't quit.  
  
"Your mother would be ashamed of you," said T.  
  
"Okay tubby," said Lori as she stood up, "You went a little too far." She was getting ready to beat the crap out of him when Whit pushed her back. Legolas stood up and went over to T.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you do not like to respect these girls." T didn't want to get touched by Legolas, but Legolas kept walking and looking down on T.  
  
"What was your first clue?" said T. Legolas had him pushed up against the wall. The whole lunchroom was watching what would happen next.  
  
"I will make myself very clear on this matter. You so much as speak to these girls and I will personally come and have a little talk with you, do you understand?"  
  
T tried to throw a punch, but Legolas caught his fist and started crushing his fist and said,  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"YES!" he yelped.  
  
Legolas let him go and T ran out of the lunchroom as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast. Whit let go of Lori, who had calmed down by now, and said,  
  
"Thanks Legolas. I would have just beaten him up."  
  
"No problem." They all sat back down.  
  
"Show off," Haldir muttered to Legolas.  
  
A/N I am having soooooo much fun with all of the characters. Tell me what you think. :)  



	7. You're too Hot to be that Old

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
America 2004  
  
Classes were all done and everyone was headed back to their cabins to do homework. Legolas and Haldir were loaded down with books and homework as were the rest of them. Legolas and Haldir didn't know how to write or read in English.  
  
"Is it okay if we write in our own language?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Uh... no," said Lori.  
  
"No one could read it but you guys," said Whit.  
  
"You know what, we should just tell the teachers that they can't read or write in English because they can't speak English," said Lori.  
  
"How come you always come up with the good ideas?" asked Whit.  
  
"You came up with the last one, remember?" said Lori.  
  
"So have you guys heard of Arwen?" asked Whit.  
  
"Whit, you are the epitome of the American Dumb Blonde, you know that," said Lori.  
  
"Of coarse I've heard of Lady Arwen. I've known her my whole life, as for Haldir," said Legolas.  
  
"How old are you, Legolas?" asked Lori.  
  
"2,527," he said.  
  
The girls just looked at him in amazement. Whit fainted after hearing how old he was.  
  
"Some how now I'm scared to tell them how old I am," Haldir muttered tot Legolas.  
  
"How old are you Haldir?" Lori asked finally breaking the silence.  
  
Haldir paused for a moment and then said,  
  
"2,627."  
  
This caused even more amazement. So much more that Chris fainted. Whit was still on the ground.  
  
"Shouldn't you help those that have fainted," asked Legolas.  
  
Lori wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, but she snapped out of it and said,  
  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
  
Lori could tell that Haldir was worried about Whit. He kept staring at her. Finally he got up and went over to her. He looked at her and he put her up on a bed to make sure that she didn't seriously hurt herself. Chris woke up and looked at Haldir and Whit.  
  
"Hey! Where's my elf?" asked Chris.  
  
"He's not available right now, but if you want I can take a message," said Taylor.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny ya rookie," said Chris.  
  
Whit was waking up and the first person she saw was Haldir.  
  
"Okay this is just a little too weird and creepy at the same time," she said trying to get up, "Okay, oww, oww."  
  
"Don't try to get up, just lay down," said Haldir.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" asked Whit.  
  
"Because I am attracted to you, that's why!" said Haldir.  
  
Everyone was so stunned that they couldn't move.  
  
"You just come straight out with that kind of stuff don't you?" said Whit.  
  
"Only with you," said Haldir as he looked into Whit's hazel eyes.  
  
Haldir made it clear that he was attracted to Whit. Deep down inside Whit knew that she was attracted to Haldir, but she was too stubborn to admit it.  
  
"I think I'll get some ice to put on their head," said Lori.  
  
"Finally someone cares about Chris," said Chris.  
  
"I have to admit, you are hard to forget about," said Lori.  
  
Lori came back with the ice and just remembered it was movie night.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what night it is," said Lori.  
  
"Butt muncher night?" said Chris.  
  
"No you butt munch, movie night. What movie are we going to watch?" asked Lori.  
  
"What about Pirates of the Caribbean?" asked Whit.  
  
"I think we could go for that. Anyone have any other movies in mind?"  
  
"What about Lord..." asked Taylor, but was interrupted by Lori.  
  
"NO!" she snapped.  
  
"What was she going to say?" asked Legolas.  
  
Lori had to come up with something quick or else she had to explain.  
  
"Lord of the... Dance," she said.  
  
"What is that?" asked Haldir, who by this time wasn't staring into Whit's eyes.  
  
"Its where Irish people dance to their music," said Whit.  
  
Before anyone could get another word in Lori said,  
  
"So Pirates of the Caribbean it is."  
  
"What is it about?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Legolas let's use context clues with this. I know it has probably been two thousand years since you were at school, but lets think back. In the title it say 'Pirates', do you understand what that is?" asked Lori.  
  
Legolas nodded  
  
"Do you understand what 'of the' means," continued Lori.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Do you know what the Caribbean is?"  
  
"That I do not know," said Legolas.  
  
"It's an ocean," concluded Lori.  
  
"I understand now," said Legolas.  
  
Now that they understood what it was about, they all were ready to watch the movie.  
  
A/N Thanks guys for all of the reviews. It really means a lot to me! 


	8. Explaining Movies

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Still America 2004  
  
Everyone was sitting around the TV getting ready to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. This was obliviously Haldir and Legolas's first movie and they were having trouble comprehending what exactly a movie was.  
  
"A TV is basically a box with moving pictures on the screen. A movie is a show with no commercials," explained Lori.  
  
"I still don't understand," said Haldir.  
  
"You don't have to. All you have to do is watch that screen when the people are talking and moving," said Whit.  
  
"So it is entertainment," asked Legolas.  
  
"Just think of it as a theater performance," said Lori.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The movie began and everything was all right until it came to the part where Jack Sparrow was trying to deceive Barbosa and not tell Will.  
  
"So is this Jack character good or bad?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Both. He is on Will's side the whole time, but he pretends to be working with Barbosa and the other pirates," explained Lori.  
  
Haldir was sitting next to Whit watching the movie. Sometimes when he wasn't watching the movie he was looking at her. Whit knew this and she knew how he felt about her, she just didn't know if she felt the same way towards him. She thought about this a lot instead of watching the movie. Lori was sitting next to Legolas. Legolas loved to see her laugh. Oh no, am I falling for her? I can't! She won't date a human much less an Elf! He thought.  
  
"Guess what..." said Chris.  
  
"Chicken- butt," said Lori.  
  
"Ha ha, no. It is that Will Turner looks very familiar," said Chris with a smirk on her face.  
  
Lori shot her a look that said 'Nothing about Lord of the Rings.'  
  
Chris got the message,  
  
"Fine, ya fun sucker!"  
  
"What the fruit monkey is a fun sucker?" asked Lori.  
  
"Ya just suck the fun out of everything," said Chris.  
  
"I do not," said Lori in defense.  
  
"Yes you do," said Chris.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You won't let us go parachuting Tuesday," said Chris.  
  
"First off T was in command and he wouldn't let us do it, second off we are," said Lori.  
  
"What is parachuting?" asked Legolas  
  
"It is where you jump out of a plane at 1300 ft." said Whit.  
  
Haldir shot around and looked at Whit,  
  
"You are not going to do this are you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" said Whit.  
  
"Well it is dangerous, you could get hurt," said Haldir.  
  
"Haldir, every time you walk out of this cabin it is life threatening, but we always take the chance," said Whit, "and plus," she continued, "my mom already tried to pull that one on me."  
  
They went back to the movie. The Elves were so moved when they saw that Will and Elizabeth kissed. Lori could have sworn that she saw a tear in Haldir's eye.  
  
"That was so touching," said Whit sarcastically.  
  
"So, you are the sensitive type," said Haldir.  
  
"No, ya dumb butt," said Whit.  
  
"I do not understand human women," said Haldir.  
  
"Much less elven women," said Legolas.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean," said Haldir.  
  
"Never mind," said Legolas.  
  
"Okay guys, to bed with all of ya," said Lori.  
  
Legolas and Haldir's bunk was right next to Lori and Whit's bunk. Whit and Haldir were on top and Legolas and Lori were on bottom.  
  
Legolas finally got up the nerve to talk to Lori about her mother.  
  
"Lori, Lori," said Legolas,  
  
Lori woke up,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you mind to talk about yourself," said Legolas.  
  
"You mean like my past?" asked Lori.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure? It's pretty long, and I've rehearsed it many time with all of the counselors that my dad sent me to," warned Lori.  
  
"I do not mind," said Legolas.  
  
"Well we can't talk here, lets go out on the porch and talk," said Lori.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
They both got up and went to the porch right outside the door. There were no chairs so the had to sit on the ledge.  
  
"Well I wasn't born into the richest of families and my dad was in the military. They were getting ready for a war at the time," said Lori.  
  
"The same war that is going on now?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Not exactly, basically they are a lot different, but anyway, so really my dad wasn't there for a few years. My mother was getting depressed, but realized that she had a kid to raise and from then on spent most of her time on me. My mom was the best mom anyone could have ever had. She supported my through anything and for a while I took advantage of that. One night, many years after my dad got back from the war, I blamed her for pushing me into things I didn't want to do." Lori was starting to tear up when it came around to this part. "I got really mad at her and she did the same. Instead of just yelling at me she went on a drive. There was a green light and she went through it, well another guy didn't stop at his red light and he was going pretty fast, and he hit my mom." Now Lori was really starting to cry. "She died on impact. To this day I tell myself that if I hadn't blamed it on her, she would still be alive."  
  
"It is not your fault. It is the person who hit her car... what ever that is," said Legolas.  
  
Lori was seriously crying by this time. Legolas took Lori in his arms and held her while he told his story.  
  
"You know Lori, my mother died too," said Legolas.  
  
"Really... I'm so... sorry," she said in between sobs.  
  
"My mother was walking through the forest. This part of the forest was inhabited by the evil Mirkwood Spiders, but she didn't know that at the time. My father was in a meeting and I was supposed to go and watch, my brother was in the archery field and didn't want to be bothered. My mother had nothing to do so she went on a walk. The spiders hadn't ever used that part of the forest, but I guess they changed their minds. A spider came down and attacked her and that is all we know. We all felt bad, especially my father," said Legolas.  
  
Lori had calmed down a little by now.  
  
"I guess we aren't that different," she said.  
  
"No, I guess not," said Legolas.  
  
They went back inside and back to bed. Oh my gosh, I think I like him. Isn't it ironic that I won't like any human, but an Elf! Tomorrow is going to be so fun! We're doing archery. They are going to be ahead of the game. Thought Lori.  
  
A/N I know the end is sad, but it had to be explained...DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE. Anyway, thanks for reading it! While I'm on thanking people.... I'd like to thank the Academy and all who made this possible! (Do they have Academy Awards for stories?) 


	9. Archery is the Best

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
America 2004... what did you expect?  
  
Lori spent all night thinking 'how could she be falling for him? Was it the blond hair, or was it the ears?' She couldn't figure out which one it was. The night went on and dawn came. As always she was the first up and ready. Amazingly the next two people up were the elves.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" asked Lori.  
  
"We usually always get up at dawn," said Haldir.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"Usually," said Legolas.  
  
"Oh," she said while nodding.  
  
The two elves were all ready and they were looking at the guns (not touchy looking, just looking).  
  
"What are these?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Those things are guns," said Lori.  
  
"What are they used for?"  
  
"If it were a real one, to kill people."  
  
"What do you mean 'if it were a real one'?"  
  
"I mean," said Lori as she was walking out the door, "that is a paint ball gun."  
  
"What is a paint ball?" asked Haldir as they started walking out the door. By this time the alarm clocks were going off and it startled Legolas and Haldir.  
  
"Remember when I explained 'Pirates of the Caribbean' to you," said Lori, they nodded, "it's kind of like that."  
  
"So it is a pirate weapon?" said Haldir.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pirates use paint to paint their ships... with a gun?" said Legolas.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we anywhere close?" asked Haldir.  
  
"No," Lori said. She was really starting to enjoy this. Whit came out and was all ready.  
  
"So, what are we trying to figure out today?" she asked.  
  
"How can you tell if we are figuring out anything?" asked Legolas.  
  
"You know what, you aren't that mysterious. Plus your eyes are slanting like an... uh... what is it called?" said Whit.  
  
"Angry face," said Lori.  
  
"Yeah like an angry face!" she said.  
  
"What is an 'angry face'," asked Haldir.  
  
"You know that face when Lord Elrond is mad?" said Whit.  
  
"How do you know Lord Elrond?" asked Legolas in a very untrusting way.  
  
"Lets just say he's a blast from the past," said Lori.  
  
"Okay," said Legolas.  
  
"Anyway, his eyebrows slant when he gets mad," finished Whit.  
  
Everyone had finally arrived when they could get started with training. Instead of doing their normal routine, they were going to do archery.  
  
"Okay I want you to get into groups of four," said Lori.  
  
"What a minute," said Chris, "what about elf boys over there. They are experts at archery."  
  
"This isn't a contest Chris," said Lori, "And if they want to they can go around helping people."  
  
All of the girls looked at Haldir and Legolas with hopeful eyes. They were all saying to themselves 'please show me how.' Lori starting laughing when they all looked over at them.  
  
"Sure, I guess we can," said Legolas. "But I have to admit we aren't used to shooting in such an open area."  
  
"I would get used to it if I were you," said Lori remembering the battle in front of Minas Tirth.  
  
They just looked at her very confused.  
  
"What happened to the groups of four I asked for?" said Lori. They all scurried to find their groups. Lori and Whit were in a group with Chris and Taylor.  
  
"Does anyone really need to know how to do archery?" asked Chris.  
  
"What if you're in a situation without a gun," said Whit.  
  
"Oh, yeah, like that is ever going to happen. If I don't have a gun there will just be a bow and thing full of arrows just laying around," said Chris as she looked at Lori.  
  
"Exactly!" said Lori. Chris was, at this point, confused.  
  
They all lined up in front of their targets and started shooting the arrows. Whit wasn't as good as she thought. Her arrows kept going onto Chris's target.  
  
"As much as I appreciate the extra arrows, STOP IT!"  
  
"Sorry," said Whit.  
  
Haldir came up behind her and put his right hand on her right hand, and his left hand on her left hand as if they were both shooting.  
  
"You don't want to turn the bow as you shoot. Keep it steady," said Haldir.  
  
"All of the girly elves, back where you come from, must be really fanatical about you," said Whit.  
  
His hands were still on hers as they pulled back the string and released. It hit the middle.  
  
"Keep it steady," was all Haldir said as he grinned toward Whit and walked off.  
  
Whit looked at Taylor, who was looking at her.  
  
"Lucky," said Taylor, and then resumed shooting.  
  
Lori was having a little more luck with the shooting. She couldn't quite hit her target, but she didn't hit other peoples target. She looked around; she and Whit were the only ones who couldn't hit their target. Legolas came up behind her before she was about to shoot and did the same thing that Haldir did to Whit.  
  
"Did you guys plan to do this or something like that?" asked Lori.  
  
"No you and Whit are just the bad shots in the group," said Legolas, "Who taught you two how to shoot?"  
  
"Our old P.E. teacher. She was the worst at everything," said Lori.  
  
"Okay, don't bend your wrist. Your wrist has to stay strong or else it won't hit the target," said Legolas. They pulled the string back and released it.  
  
"Are we really that bad?" asked Lori.  
  
"No, just you and Whit," said Legolas.  
  
A/N Thank you so, incredibly much for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! There have been tornado warnings, yards to mow, mom telling me to clean my room, just very hectic. I'm okay now! Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	10. A Really Great Afternoon

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
America 2004... or did you forget?  
  
Lunch came and went (thankfully without T), homework came, but didn't ever seem that it was going to go, and dinner came. Dinner was the best part of the day. It was pizza night. The elves were having a hard time understanding the roundness of it.  
  
"Is it a pie?" asked Haldir.  
  
"How do you know what a pie is and no," said Whit.  
  
"It is not a pie?" said Legolas.  
  
"No. What kind of pie do you have, lembas pie?" said Lori.  
  
"You know what lembas is," said Haldir as they moved down the line.  
  
"Sure I do, it'll fill the stomach of a grown man," said Lori. The two elves looked at each other in amazement of what they heard. They found their seats and guess who walks up, none other than T.  
  
"What do you want now tubby?" said Whit.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that, seeing how I'm in better shape than any of you," said T.  
  
"Really how do you figure that?" asked Lori.  
  
He was speechless to this matter.  
  
"Mr. T," said Legolas, "Do you not remember what I said yesterday?"  
  
"It is okay Legolas," said Lori, "This time I'll beat the crap out of him."  
  
"You come anywhere near me and I'll court marshal you," said T with some fear in his voice, "and your father won't be happy about that will he."  
  
Lori looked at him thinking of her father then started backing down.  
  
"Why is she backing down?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Just wait for it," said Whit.  
  
All of a sudden, Lori spun around and hit T in the eye.  
  
"YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL MAKES SURE IT WILL HURT WORSE THAN THAT DID!" screamed Lori.  
  
T was on the ground not moving. Everyone was clapping, even the teachers. Lori had a lot of rage in her, when he said that and she took a really hard punch at him. Principle Kline came over and looked at T.  
  
"Miss. Breck, why did you do such a thing," said the principle.  
  
The real Miss. Breck came over and said,  
  
"Principle Kline, I'm Miss. Breck."  
  
The principle looked at Lori and then Miss. Breck, Lori then Miss. Breck, he finally said,  
  
"AHHHHH, TWINS!" Obviously he was intimated by twins. The two didn't look that much a like.  
  
"Lori," said Miss Breck, "I'd like to see you in my office, now."  
  
"Whit, take them back to the cabin, I'll be there in a minute," Lori said to Whit.  
  
Lori followed Miss Breck to her office. Her office had a lot of pink in it. Lori didn't like it.  
  
"There seems to be a problem between you and T," she said.  
  
Nice one Einstein. Lori thought.  
  
"Yes," said Lori in a calm manner.  
  
"Would you like to share your problems?" she said.  
  
"Not really... no," said Lori.  
  
"That wasn't a choice," said Miss Breck.  
  
"Then why did you put it in choice format?" asked Lori.  
  
Miss Breck was holding herself back from not going ballistic on Lori. Lori was just sitting there with a smile on her face waiting for the next question. Miss Breck didn't' like this.  
  
"Lori, ever since T was, shall we say, kicked off of your squad, you have been rather violent toward him, why?" she asked looking Lori in the eye.  
  
Lori was sitting and smiling at her.  
  
"Well, he comes over to where we are, threatens us, then when we tell him off, he runs to you," she was still smiling.  
  
"It was all your idea to kick T off of the squad," said Miss. Breck.  
  
"No it was the squads idea. I think it really improved our squad," said Lori, "And plus we don't want hypocrites on our squad."  
  
"How is he a hypocrite?" she asked.  
  
"He told us to run so we won't get fat when he is stuffing his face with doughnuts," said Lori.  
  
Before Miss. Breck could say another word, Mrs. Hallie O'Brien came to save the day. Hallie, that is what they called her, was Lori's favorite teacher in the world. She was another girl to talk to, also. She swung open the door and stormed in. She was about twenty- seven, so she could still storm in with heels on.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" she said.  
  
"Talking to Lori, here," said Miss Breck.  
  
"About what exactly?" Hallie asked.  
  
"Noth..." started Miss. Breck.  
  
" T," said Lori.  
  
"I would advise you to stop, come on Lori," said Hallie.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?" she asked.  
  
Miss Breck grabbed Lori's wrist.  
  
"Okay, you know what, BACK OFF BARBIE!" ordered Hallie. Barbie, Miss. Breck did as she was told. The two left and headed back to the cabin.  
  
"Thanks Hallie," said Lori.  
  
"Any time. Hey, I need to really talk to you and Whit tomorrow after lunch. Meet me in my office. It is really important you two be there," she said as she turned into a different hallway.  
  
Lori went back to the cabin. Everyone wanted to know what happened. She told them the whole story. Legolas came up to her and said,  
  
"That was one hard punch you threw."  
  
Lori looked down at her fist. It was all bruised and purple. All this time she had thought she just thought she was gripping her fist too hard the whole time.  
  
"What happened to T after I left," asked Lori.  
  
"Shall we say, clean up on aisle one?" said Whit.  
  
"T was revived by someone and ran off," said Legolas.  
  
"Then, guess who walked by?" said Chris, "Coach Canoe."  
  
After Chris made the comment, all of the girls sighed (except Lori and Whit). Legolas and Haldir looked at each other with confusion.  
  
"So what movie shall we watch tonight?" asked Lori.  
  
"But it's not movie night," said Taylor.  
  
"I'm well aware of that, but I'm in a good mood."  
  
Everyone went into a group to figure out what to watch.  
  
"Whit can you come here for a sec?" said Lori.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Hallie wanted to see us after lunch tomorrow," said Lori.  
  
"Okay, is that all," said Whit.  
  
"Yep."  
  
The girls decided that the movie that they were going to watch was going to be 'Maverick'. It was about a cowboy that is trying to win a poker tournament. Getting there was the big problem for him though.  
  
"What is the 'Old West' in this movie," asked Legolas.  
  
"You just don't get anything about movies do you? How 'bout you watch the movie and then ask the questions," said Lori.  
  
He did just that; he got in a comfortable position and watched the whole movie. The part where Maverick almost gets killed kind of frightened him and he grabbed Lori's hand. Lori kind of liked this. He didn't let go until the end and the lights came up. They were all getting ready for bed, brushing their teeth when Whit came up to Lori and said,  
  
"Some one has a crush on Legolas."  
  
"So? Someone has a crush on Haldir," said Lori.  
  
"I never said that," she said.  
  
"I never said I had a crush on Legolas," said Lori.  
  
"But do you?" asked Whit.  
  
Lori nodded at Whit then asked,  
  
"Do you with the other one?"  
  
Whit nodded.  
  
"I just don't like how he stares at me," said Whit.  
  
"He does that because he thinks you beautiful, if you know what I mean," said Lori.  
  
A/N MTV movie awards are on tonight!!!!!! I'm so excited! Thank you for reviewing. I'd like to thank all of the storms that kept me in all day to write this story that defies all of the rules! Okay, maybe it's not defiant, but let's pretend it's close! 


	11. Confessions

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth 1236... for a change.  
  
Aragorn was walking through Mirkwood, looking for any sign of Legolas and Haldir. Then he thought about retracing his steps. He went back to where he saw them go back into the forest and started walking. The leaves had been disturbed. When elves walked on leaves or snow they rarely ever left a trace (which is why they are so hard to track). Aragorn looked at the area where it was disturbed. He could see two figures of bodies and very unusual feet prints.  
  
'A goblin,' he thought.  
  
Just then he heard a voice in the distance saying,  
  
"He, he, he, they're gone, all gone. What is Mirkwood going to do with out their prince? And Lorien, how are they going to go to war without their Marchwarden?"  
  
Aragorn looked around for the strange creature. It was sitting near a waterfall drinking the water. Aragorn took out his sword and snuck up behind him. The creature looked behind him and saw Aragorn.  
  
"What did you do with my friends?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"What friends? I see no friends around here, except you," said the creature with fear in his voice.  
  
"I am not your friend. Now, tell me where the Marchwarden and the Prince is and I might spare your life," said Aragorn in a stern voice.  
  
"Far, far, far away. No where around here," it said.  
  
"TELL ME," said Aragorn griping the creature's neck with his sword pointed at it. Aragorn was strangling him to death.  
  
"AMERICA...2004," it confessed.  
  
"Your coming with me," said Aragorn carrying it all the way back to the palace. The king was in an important meeting with the other elven leaders to discuss what they were going to do about Legolas and Haldir.  
  
"What is this?!" he shouted at Aragorn.  
  
"It is the creature that knows where Haldir and you son is," he said.  
  
"Guards!" said the king. Guards came and took the creature from Aragorn. "Take him to the dungeon, I will be there shortly."  
  
"Estel, how did you find him?" asked Lord Elrond giving his angry face.  
  
"I retraced my... their steps and it lead me to that creature," said Estel or Aragorn (which ever you choose).  
  
The king came over to Aragorn and said to him,  
  
"Thank you for finding him."  
  
"Sir, I have a question," said Aragorn. The king nodded the go- a- head, "Well, how do we know it is a he or a she? For all we know it could be both or none. I prefer to call the creature 'it'."  
  
"Very well then," said the king.  
  
Lord Elrond rolled his eyes and shaked his head. The king headed down to the dungeon to question the creature.  
  
"Where is my son?" asked the king. Aragorn was with the king.  
  
The creature didn't answer his question.  
  
"It said America 2004," said Aragorn.  
  
"What is America?" asked the king.  
  
"It is a country made up of all the race of men," it said.  
  
"So that is what the world is coming to," the king muttered. The king rolled his eyes and his rage caught up with him. He grabbed the creature's neck and pushed it up against the wall. It was trying to loosen the king's grip, but it didn't work.  
  
"You bring my son back!" said the king.  
  
"It may take some time to do that again," it said.  
  
"You will bring him back if it is the last thing you do!" said the king as he left the dungeon.  
  
"I will need some ingredients," it said.  
  
Aragorn looked at it and then the guards and said,  
  
"Bring him the ingredients, but keep a close eye on it."  
  
America 2004  
  
Lori and Whit were in Hallie's office. Hallie wasn't there yet. They were talking about Legolas and Haldir.  
  
"I can't believe that we happen to be the ones who have the crushes," said Whit.  
  
"Yeah, only problem is that we won't admit it," said Lori.  
  
"Yes you did," said Whit.  
  
"Only to you! I'm just not sure I can admit it to myself," said Lori looking down.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Whit as Hallie walked through the doors.  
  
"I'll tell you later," whispered Lori.  
  
Hallie went around to sit at her desk.  
  
"I'm glad you two are here."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Whit.  
  
"There is something I have to tell you guys and it is pretty important. Like life changing, important," said Hallie.  
  
"What happened," said Lori very concerned.  
  
"No, no. Nothing happened to your father," said Hallie, "It is about just you two." Hallie paused for a moment then resumed, "Your parents aren't exactly humans."  
  
Whit let out a light chuckle then said,  
  
"Then what are they?"  
  
"They are Elves."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," said Lori.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Hallie.  
  
"Well, we can't exactly say that there is no such things as elves, can we," said Whit.  
  
"But we don't have the ears, the gracefulness of them, or anything like that," said Lori.  
  
"They were just raised like that, and Lori, you are pretty graceful yourself," said Hallie.  
  
"Then what happened to Whit?"  
  
"Hey, I'm right here!" said Whit.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Whit seems to be pretty calm about it," said Hallie.  
  
"Can't help who I am, might as well accept it," said Whit, "Plus, Lori's freaking out enough for the both of us."  
  
Lori looked at Whit. She had one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip as she paced back and forth in the office.  
  
"So when do we start growing the ears?" asked Lori, finally somewhat admitting that she was an elf. Hallie smiled at this.  
  
"Probably when you get back to Middle Earth," said Hallie.  
  
"What makes you so sure were going back to Middle Earth?" asked Lori.  
  
"It is where you're from, where your parents are," said Hallie.  
  
"What do you mean where your parents are?" asked Lori. Now new information was just agitating her.  
  
"Your dad didn't explain?" asked Hallie. Lori shook her head. "Your father didn't actually go to war."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"He went back to Middle Earth."  
  
"Do you know what happened to us?" asked Whit.  
  
"Yes I was there. Lori and your father went out on a strole because you just learned to walk. Someone came up to you two and sent you here. As for Whit, You your mother were in the same house and the same thing happened. I was there with you Whit. I'm really your aunt," said Hallie. You could tell this was hard for everyone in that office. "Did you guys ever find out how you were related?"  
  
"Wait a minute, we're related?" asked Whit.  
  
Hallie rolled her eyes and said,  
  
"Yes, you two are sisters."  
  
This was a shock for Lori and Whit. Lori sat back down.  
  
"By mother or father?" Lori choked out.  
  
"Father."  
  
"I guess we should be happy, Lori," said Whit.  
  
"How do we get back to Middle Earth?" asked Lori.  
  
"Say a few words and your there," said Hallie.  
  
"Come on Whit, we have to see our father," said Lori.  
  
They stormed out of the office into the cabin. They went over to where the elves were sitting.  
  
"I need you to tell us everything you know about being an elf," said Lori.  
  
"Why do you need to know?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Because apparently we are elves," said Whit.  
  
Everyone was in shock when they heard this. They knew that they weren't lying. The two guys sat there, wide-eyed.  
  
"Also were going back to Middle Earth if you two have a problem with that," said Lori.  
  
They explained everything to everyone, and everything was clear to everyone.  
  
The next day they missed classes and spent the whole day learning how to be an elf. Haldir went with Whit and Legolas went with Lori. They learned important elfish words and thing that they needed to know. Hallie had made them dresses so they won't look weird when they arrive there. They were all set to go to Middle Earth except; Lori didn't choose a new captain. She raced back and appointed Chris the new captain.  
  
A/N What did ya'll think? It might have been a bit too long, but I think it's worth it. (GASP) I saw the MTV Movie Awards and JOHNNY DEPP WON!!!!!!!!! Sorry, but I love Johnny Depp. Lord of the Rings won best picture... as always. I love it when people know what a good movie is. Like Top Gun. I'm a military fanatic, can't get enough of it, and I'm obsessed w/ Legolas, so I put them together and I get Military Elves! Thanks for reviewing! 


	12. Getting There

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
America 2004... for a little while  
  
Lori, Whit, Legolas, and Haldir were ready to go to Middle Earth. Legolas couldn't wait for Lori to meet his father, the king. Lori was nervous about the whole thing. Whit was too.  
  
"So what do we do when we get there?" asked Whit.  
  
"First we settle in and learn about everything, then we go find dad and tell him off. Same old, same old," said Lori.  
  
"Sounds fun, but do we have to wear the dress?" asked Whit.  
  
"Maybe we could change into the getup Legolas and Haldir wears when we get there," said Lori.  
  
"You're ready to burst aren't you?"  
  
"More than you know," said Lori.  
  
Everyone was out on the field at two in the morning. Hallie had given Haldir something to say in elfish. The two girls didn't know what it said, but it was confusing. Haldir had said the 'magic words' and everything went black.  
  
Middle Earth 1236  
  
"Lori, wake up," said Legolas.  
  
"Where on Earth are we?" asked Lori as she got up and looked around.  
  
"It's more like Middle Earth," said Whit.  
  
"Awe, we made it. I thought we might have died," said Lori.  
  
"I have to say, the transport is better when you're unconscious," said Haldir.  
  
"Figures," said Lori.  
  
Legolas came up to Lori, who was a little woozy, helped her and said,  
  
"Just beyond those trees is where I live."  
  
They walked just beyond those trees and saw a majestic castle (Elfish castle of coarse). It was made of stone. The dwarfs had helped greatly in making it. It was carved out of a mountain. It was as white as a pearl. Lori looked at Legolas. You could tell that he was happy to be in the place he belonged. They looked down at the village and saw people crying.  
  
"Who died?" asked Whit.  
  
"Probably us," said Haldir.  
  
"We better go down there before we give my father a heart attack," said Legolas.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT BEFORE?" screamed a voice.  
  
"It might be a little late for that," said Legolas.  
  
They all rushed down towards the castle. They had to go in the back way because the she- elves would have killed them before they even got to the castle. They entered in the back door. Legolas took Lori's hand and Haldir took Whit's hand as the guys lead them through the kitchen.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" asked one of the chiefs.  
  
"Shhhhhh! Where is my father?" asked Legolas.  
  
"In the throne room," said the chief.  
  
They all headed into what was the throne room. When they entered there was a great shock that swept over the room. The king looked up and saw his son holding hands with a girl (who's ears were growing nicely).  
  
"My son," he said as he got up and went over to hug his son.  
  
"Father," said Legolas as he let go of Lori and embraced his father.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked with great concern. "And Haldir, all of Lorien is in shock because they couldn't find you. And who are these girls?"  
  
"They are the girls that helped us when we disappeared," said Legolas. "May I present Lori and Whit?"  
  
"LEGOLAS!" said a man that looked like Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn," said Legolas as he went over to greet his friend.  
  
"Everyone is in an up roar because you and Haldir went missing. And who are these ladies?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Lori on the left and Whit on the right," said Legolas.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked.  
  
"In America. I'm not exactly sure where..."  
  
"America, Texas, Fort Mount Military School," answered Lori.  
  
"Amazing," said the king.  
  
"What?" asked Legolas.  
  
"She talks."  
  
"Father!" snapped Legolas.  
  
Whit was squeezing Haldir's hand as tight as she could. Lori wished she could have someone's hand to squeeze during this experience, but he was off talking to his father.  
  
"I'm going to show them to their room now," said Legolas.  
  
Legolas came over to Lori and grabbed her hand and lead them off to her room. Lori's room was right next to Legolas's room, incase she had a question about anything.  
  
"This is your room," said Legolas.  
  
The room was amazing. It had a double size bed with dark blue drapes hanging down from the ceiling. It had a dark wood desk sort of thing and a dark wood wardrobe. The floor was stone. If you went straight when you entered there would be a balcony, through two doors, that looked over the entire village. When Lori saw all of this she gasped.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Legolas.  
  
"No, said Lori.  
  
"What is wrong with it?"  
  
"I love it!" she said with excitement.  
  
Legolas smiled and said,  
  
"My room is to your left, so if you need anything you can ask me."  
  
Legolas was just about to leave when Lori said,  
  
"Thanks Legolas."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He shut the door and went to his room to change. Lori was so excited about her room. It was so elegant. Then Lori wondered where Whit was. After all, they did have to find their dad and tell him off and make him feel bad and things like that. While pondering this, Legolas came in her room in a light blue tunic and black leggings, and boots. He looked so hot. He had redone his hair in some fancy braids.  
  
"I guess you have some royal duties to attend to?" asked Lori.  
  
"I guess you could say that. Father want a full report of what happened while I was missing," he said coming in the room. Lori sat up on her bed that she had been laying on. She looked at his hair.  
  
"Any chance you could do that to my hair?" asked Lori. Her hair went right past her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. It might be too short," said Legolas.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Whit? I have a evil plot against my father that I need to discuss with her," said Lori.  
  
"She is two doors to your right. Next to Haldir's room," said Legolas.  
  
"There should be name plates for the doors," said Lori.  
  
"After I speak with my father, I will give you a tour of the castle," he said.  
  
"What about Whit?" asked Lori.  
  
"Haldir is giving her one of her own," said Legolas.  
  
"In that case, I'd love to!"  
  
"Would you like anything to do while you wait?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yeah, you got any good books?"  
  
"I have a favorite one in fact," said Legolas as he left the room and came back with a book in his hand. "It is called the 'Fruit of Torture.' Can you read elfish?"  
  
A person came in the doorway asking for Legolas.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said as he kissed Lori on the cheek and rushed out of the room. Lori stood there, as she was when Legolas kissed her. She finally snapped out of it a few minutes later and started looking at the book. It was all in elfish and for some strange reason, she understood everything that was in the book. The book was about a boy who loved to play with weapons, but wasn't allowed to, and then Legolas came back.  
  
"Enjoying it?" he asked.  
  
"Typical guy book. I love it!" said Lori.  
  
"Great, ready for the tour?" asked Legolas offering his arm.  
  
"More than you know," said Lori as she took his arm and left.  
  
A/N What do ya'll think? I think this is my favorite chapter (so far)! Okay I just learned that Orlando Bloom is going to be in movies like PotC 2&3, Elizabethtown, Haven, and the Kingdom of Heaven. I can't wait!!!! If you really like this please tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. King Father Dude not liking Lori?

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth 1236  
  
Legolas and Lori went down the hall and started looking at the drawing that was hanging on the wall. She looked at a little elfling, and what looked like to be, his mother.  
  
"Is this you?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes. That is my mother and I," he said.  
  
"She's beautiful. I can see where you get it from," she said.  
  
"Thank you," said Legolas.  
  
They walked on and Legolas showed her the kitchen, library, and the ballroom (which is also called the throne room). Lori tried lembas for the first time; she was starving so it was okay. Legolas showed her the royal tailors, incase she needed another dress. They took her size and wrote them down on a piece of paper. Then another dude took them and started sketching a dress. They were walking down the hall when Legolas told her,  
  
"Lori, my father is planning a royal party for my return."  
  
"Wow, three days gone and you get a whole party," said Lori.  
  
Legolas laughed and said,  
  
"Father says it is a good way for me to meet girls, but what I really want to know is if you will accompany me to the dance."  
  
"Will your father be upset that you're not off meeting other girly- elves?" asked Lori.  
  
"I don't care. He can be mad all night," said Legolas.  
  
"Well sure, I'd love to," said Lori as a big grin came across her face. "I don't have much to wear though."  
  
"What so you think the tailors were working on?" said Legolas.  
  
"Who's going to be there?" asked Lori.  
  
"Me, my father, Lord Elrond, Lord and Lady of Lorien, Haldir and Whit, Arwen, Aragorn, and a lot of the big people that I don't even know," said Legolas.  
  
"Really," said Lori. "Whit and Haldir are going as a couple also?"  
  
"That is what Haldir said," said Legolas.  
  
"SWEET! I have to talk to Whit!" said Lori.  
  
"I'd check in the garden," said Legolas.  
  
"So when is this royal ball?" she asked while running down the hall toward the garden.  
  
"Tomorrow," said Legolas.  
  
Lori ran off giving Legolas a hand gesture that she heard him. What Legolas didn't know is that his father was listening to the whole conversation.  
  
"I know your there, father," said Legolas.  
  
"Curse elven hearing," he said under his breath.  
  
"I heard that too," said Legolas.  
  
His father came out from behind the corner.  
  
"Are you really serious about this girl?" he asked.  
  
"Yes father. I really like her," said Legolas.  
  
"She's not like other elves," he said trying to convince his son against Lori.  
  
"Why do you think I like her so much? I liked her before she knew she was an elf," said Legolas realizing he knew he shouldn't have said that.  
  
"What!" said his father.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that," said Legolas. "I think I hear Lori calling, I got to go." He eased his way around the corner and when he was out of sight of his father, he ran to the garden.  
  
"He has no idea what he is getting himself into," said the king to himself.  
  
"I heard that, too. And yes, I do know what I'm getting myself into," yelled Legolas from wherever he was.  
  
Lori was talking to Whit in the garden about the ball the next night.  
  
"Haldir asked me when we were walking through the forest. Did you know that the trees move here?" said Whit.  
  
"Don't be stupid Whit, trees don't move," said Lori.  
  
"Yes they do!" said Whit.  
  
"No they don't."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ladies," said Haldir as he came up behind them, "You shouldn't be fighting with each other."  
  
"True," said Whit.  
  
"I have a great plan to get back at dad," said Lori.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" asked Whit.  
  
"Well, we have to wait for Legolas to get here," said Lori.  
  
Legolas came in running.  
  
"Hey dude, why are you running?" asked Lori.  
  
"Had to get away from my father," he said.  
  
"All right, here is the plan. Legolas and Haldir, you find our father and say you want to talk to him about a security plan for Mirkwood. Take him out into the forest while discussing it. Whit and I will come out from behind some tree talking and we'll meet up there. Got it?" explained Lori.  
  
"What happens after that?" asked Whit.  
  
"We wing it, tell him off, something along the lines of that," said Lori.  
  
"We have to warn you about the spiders," said Legolas.  
  
"Don't worry, we can take care of it," said Lori.  
  
"One problem, where is your father?" asked Haldir.  
  
"I assume he's in that town down there," said Lori.  
  
"Well, we better get some sleep tonight. When did you say we were going to do this?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I didn't, but the day after tomorrow," said Lori.  
  
Lori and Whit went to Whit's room and talked for a while.  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow night," said Whit.  
  
"It's going to be great," said Lori.  
  
"The tailors are making me a dress."  
  
"Me too. When they took my sizes it was a little strange," said Lori.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Whit.  
  
"You know Arwen is going to be there," said Lori.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. And other people we've probably never heard of," said Lori.  
  
"How are we going to do our hair?" asked Whit.  
  
"You know, important people are coming to this ball thing and all you can worry about is your hair?"  
  
"Yeah," said Whit.  
  
"Fair enough," said Lori. "I don't know. I like what the other elves do to their hair. All of the pretty braids," Lori said sarcastically.  
  
"This is important," said Whit.  
  
"What, how we're going to do our hair?"  
  
"Yes," said Whit.  
  
"You're insane," said Lori.  
  
"Well you know insanity is my friend," said Whit.  
  
"Mine too," said Lori. "Hey look, I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"Alright. Good night," said Whit.  
  
"Good night," said Lori as she left Whit's room and went to her own room. She lay down on her soft bed, pulled the sheets on top of her and went to sleep.  
  
A/N What do you think? Too romantic? Please review!!!!! I can't wait till 2006! That year I turn 16, Pirates of Caribbean 2 comes out and six months later Pirates of the Caribbean 3 come out! I'm also a huge PotC fan. 


	14. The Dance or Ball thing

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth 1236  
  
Well, the next day came and almost went. We have to see the dance, don't we? Well that's where we pick up. Lori and Whit are getting ready for the big dance, ball thing.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to prom," said Whit.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to go to prom?" asked Lori.  
  
"Not that old military prom where all the guys are annoying."  
  
"I didn't think that I would go to prom at all," said Lori.  
  
"I understand, but now that we have dates we are going to be dancing all night long!" said Whit.  
  
"Yeah, to classical elfish music," reminded Lori.  
  
"Actually..." said Whit as she pulled something out of her bag that she had brought with her. It was a radio with a CD player. She pulled out her CD to go along with it.  
  
"You didn't!" said Lori.  
  
"We're going to make this the best ball- thing ever!" cried Whit.  
  
"What CD's did you bring?" Lori asked.  
  
"Lots of Kenny Chesney, Tim McGraw, Dance Party 2000, Sum 41, Avril Lavigne, some burned CD's, Garth Brooks, Top Gun sound track, Coldplay, and Beach Boys," said Whit.  
  
Lori laughed. She knew this was going to be great.  
  
"Are we sure we should do that? I mean, what if they look at us even weirder."  
  
"It'll be fine," said Whit assuring. Lori wasn't convinced.  
  
"I'll tell you what, if the party is that dull then we'll bring it out," suggested Lori.  
  
"Okay," Whit said with disappointment.  
  
"Hey whit, come do my hair," said Lori.  
  
Time flew by. The girls were ready for the ball. Lori and Whit's dresses had been delivered to the room. Lori's dress was dark blue with gold trim. The sleeves flared at the end. It flowed at the end. Whit's dress was similar to Lori's except hers was a lavender color with silver trim. Whit had her hair in two braids and then the braid connected. Lori's hair was a bit different; her hair was just straight and then she had two pieces from the front clipped in the back.  
  
Some one knocked on the door to tell them that the party was starting. They went out into the hall and started walking to the ballroom. On the way there they had saw Haldir and Legolas. They stopped to look at the guys. The guys were just staring at them.  
  
"They clean up pretty good, don't they," whispered Whit to relive some of the tension.  
  
They started walking toward the guys. When they got to them they just stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"You look beautiful," said Legolas to Lori.  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself," said Lori.  
  
Whit and Haldir just looked at each other until Whit broke the ice and said,  
  
"What did I say about staring?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but y-you look wonderful."  
  
The Elves offered their arms and the girls took them. They led them into the ballroom. Everyone was there. Lori saw Arwen and Aragorn talking, Elrond and Thanaduil talking, the Lord and Lady watching everyone (probably getting into people's head). Whit and Haldir went over to the Lord and Lady. Haldir had to introduce Whit to them.  
  
"What would you like to do first?" Legolas asked Lori.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Lori.  
  
"We can sit and talk, dance, or I can introduce you to people."  
  
"No more introductions," said Lori.  
  
"How are you going to meet my friends then?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'll mime it," said Lori.  
  
"Then do you want to dance?"  
  
"I have to warn you, I'm not that great of a dancer," warned Lori.  
  
"That is fine," said Legolas as he led Lori out onto the dance floor.  
  
Lori was in heaven. She felt like she was floating on air. And to her surprise she didn't step on his foot or anything. She looked around at the other elves and Aragorn. 'He's the only human here' thought Lori. She looked over at the corner and there were a bunch of girly- elves giving Lori an evil look.  
  
"Legolas, why are those girls giving me evil looks?" asked Lori.  
  
Legolas looked at them and said,  
  
"Don't worry about it. Those girls have been head over heels with me ever since I can remember."  
  
"That must be hard to deal with," Lori said sarcastically.  
  
"It is when every time they see you have to run or else they tackle you," said Legolas.  
  
"Have they ever tackled you before?" asked Lori really interested in this matter.  
  
"Once," said Legolas. "And no, I won't tell you."  
  
"Butt- munch," said Lori disappointed.  
  
They kept dancing and the girls kept giving them evil looks.  
  
"So why aren't they attacking us now?" asked Lori.  
  
"The guards are keeping a close eye on them," said Legolas.  
  
"If I wander off, will they kill me?"  
  
"Most likely," said Legolas.  
  
Lori kept looking around and she saw Whit and Haldir dancing. Whit and Lori saw each other and Whit gave her a huge grin, same with Lori. They were both happier than they could ever imagine. The two girls weren't the hopeless romantics, but they knew what they liked, and they sure liked this.  
  
An elf came over by this bell and rang it. It startled just about everyone in the room.  
  
"Manith le ohne," he said.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Lori.  
  
"Dinner is served," translated Legolas.  
  
They all sat down at a table. Legolas was sitting next to his father and Lori was sitting next to Legolas, on the other side of him. On the other side of the king were the Lord and Lady, Haldir and then Whit. 'How am I going to get through this dinner without Whit?' thought Lori. Legolas saw how nervous Lori was, even though she was real good at hiding it, he could since it. He took her hand to calm her down. The king was speaking, but she tuned him out until she heard that the food was being served.  
  
Food went by that she had never seen before. Finally she saw fruit. She took a lot of fruit. Whit was fine. If she was nervous, it all disappeared when the food came out. 'I wish they had pizza' thought Whit.  
  
'What is this pizza you speak of?' asked a voice inside her head. When Whit heard this her eyes went wide and she slowly turned her head towards Lady Galadriel.  
  
"What do you mean 'what is pizza'?" asked Whit. "I thought it was international."  
  
Celeborn, Haldir, and Galadriel looked at Whit like she was crazy.  
  
"What are you talking about, Whit?" asked Haldir.  
  
"The Lady over there did her voodoo mind reading thing," said Whit. "She asked me what pizza was! I thought they had it here."  
  
"No they don't, I thought you knew that," said Haldir.  
  
"No Pizza! It's a catastrophe," said Whit in shock, a silent shock.  
  
"I thought you knew that," said Haldir trying to calm her down.  
  
"Haldir, remember when we fell from where I come from?" asked Whit.  
  
"Yes," said Haldir.  
  
"Do you really think I'll remember everything from falling on my head?"  
  
"True, now lets eat. They have oranges," bribed Haldir.  
  
"Oh, where?"  
  
Lori was having fun with all of the fruit, since she didn't know what the meat was; she was going to be a vegetarian for the night.  
  
Everyone was done eating when the music starting playing and people were starting to dance again. Lori and Legolas just sat where they were talking to each other. Later Aragorn and Arwen came over to talk to them. Legolas introduced her to everyone and vise- versa.  
  
"I've never seen you around here before. Where do you come from?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Texas," said Lori.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn had on confused looks.  
  
"Far away," said Lori.  
  
It cleared it up a little bit. They resumed talking about different things. Things were getting duller as the nigh went on. Whit and Haldir had joined in the group.  
  
"Whit, do you think we should go get it?" asked Lori.  
  
"Finally!" said Whit.  
  
The two girls had ran back to Whit's room, gotten the CD player and ran back to the ballroom.  
  
"Wait, don't we have to have a plug?" asked Lori as they were running through the hallway.  
  
"No. I put batteries in before we left," said Whit.  
  
They entered the ballroom and set the radio down where no one could see it. They put in a Coldplay CD and put it on pause.  
  
"Where did you two go?" asked Haldir.  
  
"We went to liven up the party," said Whit.  
  
"What?" asked Legolas.  
  
Lori pressed play with the remote and it went:  
  
'One, two, three hit it'  
  
Everyone looked at each other. They didn't exactly like the music at first.  
  
"You didn't!" said Legolas.  
  
"If we're staying here then they better know what they are going up against," said Lori. "Come on Legolas!"  
  
Lori took Legolas out on the dance floor and they started dancing to the music. The song was called 'I Ran Away.' It wasn't long before other elves got into it. Whit and Haldir were the second on the dance floor. Legolas was laughing at the way Lori was dancing. Lori didn't care; she was finally care free, just dancing to the music. Legolas looked at his father. He wasn't a happy camper. Legolas gave him a look that said 'I don't care.' The song was over and Whit had gone to put another CD in. It was the 'Top Gun' sound track. She put the song 'Great Balls of Fire' on.  
  
'You shack my nerves and you rattle my brain,  
Too bad your love drives a man insane,  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill,  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire!'  
  
The song went on and they kept dancing. Lori was laughing when they saw Arwen and Aragorn dancing. It was half way through the song when Legolas lead Lori out to the balcony.  
  
"Lori, you are hysterical," said Legolas.  
  
"Isn't it great?" said Lori. The song had stopped and Whit put it on 'Take My Breath Away.'  
  
"Ever since I met you that day we dropped into your world, I've been crazy over you," admitted Legolas.  
  
"Wow, I thought I was just hallucinating when I saw pointed eared people. It seems I am one!" said Lori.  
  
"Lori... I ... love you," said Legolas.  
  
A/N HA HA HA! CLIFF HANGER!!!! (lots of evil laughs coming from me)! Don't you just hate me? Don't worry... I'll update in a few days! AW, who am I kidding? I couldn't do that to you guys! Much less myself. Slowness... you're an awesome kid! I love you! Insanity-is-my-friend... Where are you? You're supposed to give me ideas? And do not tell me you are out on that boat! Anyway thanks for the reviews! 


	15. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Review:  
  
"Ever since I met you that day we dropped into your world, I've been crazy over you," admitted Legolas.  
  
"Wow, I thought I was just hallucinating when I saw pointed eared people. It seems I am one!" said Lori.  
  
"Lori... I ... love you," said Legolas.  
  
And so... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Middle Earth... Mirkwood... Royal Palace... Balcony  
  
Lori went from a really hyper girl to a dead serious one in less than a New York minute. She stood in shock at what she just heard.  
  
"Lori? Are you all right?" asked Legolas.  
  
Lori snapped out of her shock and said,  
  
"Wait, you love me? Mentally unstable Lori?" asked Lori.  
  
"From what I see you're only unstable when you don't have any responsibilities to fulfill," said Legolas taking Lori's hands and looking her in the eye.  
  
"True," she said. "Are you sure it's love? I mean, we've only known each other for what, less than a week?"  
  
"Lori, one thing you helped me realize is that anything is possible," said Legolas.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Before you came along I didn't really believe at love at first sight," said Legolas looking in Lori's hazel eyes.  
  
"You're a fool if you don't believe at love at first sight," said Lori.  
  
"Yes, and Will Turner was a fool for not telling Elizabeth," said Legolas referring to his first movie that he had ever seen: Pirates of the Caribbean. Lori laughed, but she knew he was right. At that moment she knew that she had truly loved him too.  
  
"You're right. I guess I'd be a fool if I didn't speak my mind, too," said Lori. Legolas looked down, think he knew what she was going to say. "I love you, too."  
  
"Really?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'd be a fool if I didn't," said Lori. She wasn't prepared for what was coming next.  
  
Legolas looked into her eyes and kissed her. It was a long kiss. Like one of those Hollywood movie kisses. 'OH MY GOSH! I remember last week I was wishing that I could only meet Legolas and now I'm kissing him!' she thought. 'I think I met the girl of my dreams' thought Legolas.  
  
What they didn't know is that the whole ballroom was watching secretly. They were still dancing, but they followed along with what was going on. Haldir and Whit were listening right by the doors of the balcony. They heard everything that was going on. When Legolas and Lori had kissed they gave everyone the thumbs up; of coarse the whole ballroom was watching. All of six people were not happy about it: the five girls who had been giving Lori evil looks all night and Legolas's father. The five girls were planning revenge; the king was planning to run her out of town. He thought that Lori wasn't good enough for his son.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the balcony,  
  
"We should probably go back inside," said Legolas.  
  
"Yeah. They probably want to know where we've been," said Lori.  
  
"We'll just tell them that we were looking at the stars," said Legolas.  
  
"We're right in front of the door."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And the doors were open."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Everyone probably saw!" Lori said to clear things up.  
  
Legolas looked stunned.  
  
"I didn't realize that the doors were open!"  
  
"Um... Legolas,"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"How could you not?" said Lori. "Lets just go in like nothing happened."  
  
"But something did happen," reminded Legolas.  
  
"Yeah, I know something did happen, but this is what they do in the movies," said Lori.  
  
The "couple" walked in like nothing happened. Lori saw someone behind the door in the corner of her eye and turned to see who it was. She turned and saw Whit and Haldir.  
  
"What were ya'll doing?" asked Lori.  
  
"Having an intimate conversation... or at least listening to one," said Whit.  
  
"You didn't!" said Lori.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn came up and said,  
  
"I'm happy for you two," said Aragorn.  
  
"Why?" asked Lori.  
  
"It's all over the kingdom," said Arwen.  
  
Legolas looked at her in disbelief and said,  
  
"After one minute!?"  
  
"Well you kissed with the doors wide open," said Whit.  
  
"AHHH!" said Lori.  
  
The party was about over and people were starting to leave.  
  
"Finally they are leaving," said Haldir.  
  
"When do you have to go back to Lorien?" asked Whit.  
  
"Not any time soon I hope," said Haldir.  
  
"Alright!" said Whit. "I got a question,"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Has Galadriel always been able to do that voodoo mind reading thing?"  
  
"I do not know. She is much older and wiser than me."  
  
"How much older?"  
  
"About 4,000 years older," said Haldir. Whit was too amazed to speak.  
  
"Whit, come on!" Lori called out.  
  
"Got to go, kid," Whit said to Haldir.  
  
"Did you just call me kid?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Yeah," said Whit.  
  
"Your insane," said Haldir heading toward Legolas to speak with him.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," said Whit as she was heading toward Lori to go to their rooms.  
  
Haldir just shook his head and went on. Whit got to Lori, took the radio and went to their rooms. All the way there they were talking about that night. When they got to their rooms, they changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Lori thought about the kiss; her first kiss. Who knew that it would be with Legolas? Whit was just thinking about Haldir and how old he was and how old Galadriel was. It amazed her that they were that old and she didn't have a gray hair on her head.  
  
A/N Better now? Am I too sappy with this story? I was thinking that it might be a little too... mushy... lovey-dovey? Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! GO AHEAD... REVIEW... I'LL BE WAITING! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I'll do better next time. Slowness... YOU ARE AWESOME!!!! Sorry I had to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I'm really busy at the moment, but I will keep writing! 


	16. Fighting at Breakfast

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
America 2004  
  
T was walking in the forest that they weren't supposed to go into, but like T, he didn't care. He had heard Haldir say the magic words and he was memorizing them in his head. 'Why can't they just be the regular hocus-pocus words' he thought to himself. He was at the place he called the 'sweet spot'.  
  
"This is it. I'm going to another relm. You know this really reminds me of Star Trek episode 332," he said to himself. "What were those words? Oh... Una ta lomenra." After he said those words blue light things started swirling around him and knocked him out.  
  
Middle Earth 1236  
  
Lori woke with a pound at the door. Someone was really banging.  
  
"Hey, butt-munch captain, breakfast is waiting for us!" It was Whit.  
  
Lori really didn't like to start the day off without any music. She also felt really cranky. 'I know I shouldn't be, but when you have to chew someone out, it's kind of hard not to' Lori thought to her self. She got herself out of bed and almost walked out in her PJs. She soon realized and went back in to change into a proper dress.  
  
'Are elfish dresses supposed to be this uncomfortable?' she asked herself. She walked down the hall to where breakfast was being served. She entered the door way and all the guys looked to see who it was, when they realized it was Lori they all stood, even the king!  
  
"That was quite awkward," said Lori walking toward her spot beside Legolas.  
  
"How is it awkward?" asked Legolas as he pulled out her chair.  
  
"I don't know," said Lori as she sat in her chair. "The guys in my..."  
  
"Our!" interrupted Whit.  
  
"Sorry, our world don't do that.  
  
"Never?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"I'm sure they did at one point," said Lori looking at the interesting food choices.  
  
"Yeah they were probably getting paid for it," said Whit. " Haldir, I have another stupid question."  
  
"Your questions are not stupid," said Haldir turning toward her.  
  
"Okay, do you have Coco Puffs here?"  
  
"Except for that question," said Lori. She saw Celeborn; he was shaking his head. Haldir was trying to keep back a laugh while the other just laughed. Whit looked like she was actually serious.  
  
"Um..." said Haldir as he was smirking, "It's like the deal with the pizza. Different world, different food."  
  
"Ohh," said Whit.  
  
The king turned to face Lori and then said,  
  
"So, I hear that you and your sister are going to find your father today."  
  
"You heard correct," said Lori spotting grapes.  
  
"What do you plan to do," asked the king. Lori was too memorized by her grapes to have heard what he said. "Excuse me... are you feeling well?" he turned to his son and asked, "Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"Lori!" said Legolas snapping his finger in front of her.  
  
"What..." she said then turned towards the king. "Oh sorry... sir... dude...sorry... sir."  
  
The king just sighed. ' How could Legolas love a person like this? How could he even stand her?' he asked himself.  
  
Lori turned toward Legolas and whispered to him,  
  
"I don't think you father likes me very much."  
  
"Not many people around here are used to pizza, plane, country loving sort of girls that I know," said Legolas.  
  
"You know, the plane might come in handy later in life," Lori said thinking that maybe later they could just fly over Mt. Doom and drop it in. ' That would save a lot of trouble. It would probably be best with a Black Hawk though' she thought to herself.  
  
' What is this plane you speak of?' asked a voice inside Lori's head. She knew it was Galadriel. She turned to face her slowly and said,  
  
"All right lady, NO MORE VOODOO MIND READING THING!"  
  
Like they did with Whit, they looked at her in a weird way, except Whit.  
  
"What did she ask you?" asked Whit.  
  
"What a plane was!"  
  
"NO!" said Whit very dramatically.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO," said Whit like she was dying.  
  
Legolas, Haldir, Aragorn, and Arwen were all laughing.  
  
"Okay that's enough," said Lori. They both went back to what they were doing before.  
  
"What was that?" asked the king.  
  
"It was our drama moment for the day," said Whit.  
  
"Drama moment?" said the king.  
  
"Everyday we have some kind of dramatic moment, whether it be while we're training, during classes, or just when T's around; and when he is around it is most likely that one of us is either going to tell him off, or my favorite, beat the crap out of him," explained Lori.  
  
"This is most un lady like," said the king.  
  
Legolas knew that Lori was bound to talk back to his father, and he had to stop her.  
  
"Lori..." he started.  
  
"What beating the crap out of someone?"  
  
"Yes!" said the king.  
  
"Here we go," Legolas said as he put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"What is wrong with standing up for yourself... using your fist?" asked Lori.  
  
The king stood up with anger and said,  
  
"The problem is that I don't want my son to be with someone like you."  
  
Lori stood up like the king and said,  
  
"Well you know, that's no exactly my decision, is it?"  
  
"Are you suggesting that my son chose you out of the other, and might I say, much more beautiful elves than you."  
  
"YES I DID, FATHER," said Legolas as he stood up in anger to the whole fight that just took place. "And you will not insult her anymore while she is a guest here."  
  
The whole room was still in shock about what Legolas just did. He loved Lori, but he hated to stand up to his father like that. He knew that eventually he had to because he had been getting ahead of himself for a few hundred years.  
  
"How dare you tell me what I will and will not do in my own palace!" rumbled the king.  
  
"Have you ever thought that this might be just more than a palace to my brothers and I?" said Legolas.  
  
Lori looked at him and asked,  
  
"You have brothers?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Then what is it?" asked the king. Lori sat back down so that they could have eye contact, even though it was probably angry eyes.  
  
"To me it is a home. A place where I grew up, where I learned what to be and what not to be."  
  
"That is the question," said Whit. Everyone in the room just stared at her until she was so uncomfortable that she had to speak. "It was Shakespeare's fault!"  
  
"So you were saying?" said Elrond who had walked in for breakfast the in the middle of the king and Lori. Arwen and Aragorn had to fill him in because he had missed quite a bit.  
  
"Do you understand father?"  
  
"No I do not!" said the king in a stern voice.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that ever since mother died it's been effecting your judgment on things that should have an easy answer."  
  
The king did not take lightly to what Legolas said. He stormed out of the room and turned into his office. Legolas followed him.  
  
After that all you could hear was yelling in elfish and a large bang from when something was thrown. The breakfast hall was silent so they could hear what was going on. Everyone who knew elfish was either making a scary look or a scary look.  
  
"Anyone want to tell me what is going on?" said Lori.  
  
"Legolas brought up his mother... again," said Aragorn.  
  
"Is this something that was bound to happen eventually?" asked Lori concerned.  
  
"Yes. Legolas has been trying to please his father in every way possible, but it doesn't seem to work," said Elrond.  
  
"And me being here doesn't help does it?"  
  
"Not really," said Aragorn.  
  
"Oh boy," Lori said as she put her hand on her forehead.  
  
A/N What do you think? Okay I have to warn you guys that I'm going to a volleyball camp and won't be able to update as quick as I usually do. It is not an all day and night camp, I mean, I still get to sleep in. At this camp we get to meet our new volleyball coach. Slowness... keep reading. I need someone to give me some support (tear). And I recently looked on my stat thing in my log in thingy and found another supporter... Mirkwood Queen. I think... I'm not on the internet while I write this thing, so correct me if I'm wrong. Wish me luck at this volleyball camp! And Keep reading. And look on my profile thingy... I just figured out how to do that darn thing. It's really funny... to me at least. It tells you all about me! And who wouldn't want to know about ME! 


	17. Getting Ready for Action

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth 1236  
  
Lori and Whit were walking through the hall to go back to their rooms.  
  
"Do you think that Haldir will let us wear pants?" asked Whit.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm wearing my camo I brought with me," said Lori.  
  
"Should we take our gun?"  
  
"Paint ball gun or the real one?"  
  
"Real one."  
  
"Yes. There are huge spiders here that might attack," explained Lori.  
  
"Spiders?" said Whit kind of freaking out. "I swear if I see a single spider, I'm shooting like crazy."  
  
"I figured you might say that."  
  
The two girls had to walk by the king's office and Legolas and his father hadn't stopped fighting. You could hear the yelling in elfish.  
  
"Was I wrong in this matter?" Lori asked Whit.  
  
"From my point of view: no. You can ask Haldir if you want to get an elf's point of view," said Whit.  
  
"Whit, you are an elf," said Lori.  
  
"I know, but an elf that has lived for a least a thousand years... or more."  
  
They reached their rooms and went in to change into their camo and put bullets in their gun. They were pretty good with guns. They hardly ever missed their target. Lori and Whit were the two best shooters in the whole school (not including the teachers). Lori was all dressed and ready to kick some butt. She went out of her room to in front of Whit's.  
  
"Whit! Come on!" shouted Lori.  
  
Whit came out with all of her gear on. Then this other elf that looked really proper looked at them strangely.  
  
"Just smile, it confuses people," Lori whispered to Whit.  
  
The elf passed looking very scared. They ran to one of the lobbies to check if everything is on right.  
  
"We have to fill up our canteens, don't we?" asked Whit.  
  
"Yeah we'll do that in a minute. Do you have your hand gun?" asked Lori.  
  
"Yeah, I just need some extra bullets though," said Whit.  
  
Lori handed her another round of bullets. Whit put them in one of her many pockets.  
  
"You got your bullet-proof thing on?" asked Lori.  
  
"The thing that weighs you down 20 pounds?"  
  
"Yes," said Lori.  
  
"Yeah! I'm not going to let some spider try to eat me."  
  
While the girls were preparing for their adventure, a figure came up behind them with his sword drawn. The girls had their helmets on, so no one could recognize them.  
  
"Lori, do you feel like some one is hovering over us?" asked Whit.  
  
They both turned around at the same time and saw Aragorn with his sword at the ready to fight.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a very cold voice.  
  
"Who do you think dumb-butt?" said Whit.  
  
"Lori and Whit," said Lori.  
  
"How do you know Lori and Whit?" he asked again in a very cold voice.  
  
"Because we are Whit and Lori," said Whit.  
  
"Whit, take off your helmet, slowly," said Lori.  
  
The girls reached for their helmets and Aragorn stiffened up with his sword.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're just taking off our helmets," said Whit.  
  
"How do I know that you are not going to unleash something?"  
  
"Unless our hair became killer hair over night and it has just awakened, then your safe," said Lori.  
  
"Fine, take your helmet off; slowly though," said Aragorn as he lowered his sword a little.  
  
They slowly took their helmets off. When he discovered that it was truly Whit and Lori he said,  
  
"Lori? Whit? What are you wearing?"  
  
"Nice job, Einstein," Whit told Aragorn.  
  
"This is our military outfit. It camouflages us as we roam around through the forest," clarified Lori.  
  
"I have never seen anything like it. What is that on your back?" asked Aragorn as he pointed to Lori's gun.  
  
"It's a gun." Aragorn just gave her a blank stare. "Okay, I don't have time to explain how it works, but I will tell you that it is more efficient than a sword," explained Lori.  
  
"What are those round ball things?" he asked.  
  
"These are grenades," said Whit. He gave them a blank stare again. "A little bomb," said Lori, still the blank stare from Aragorn. " Powder that explodes," said Lori. He finally seemed to understand a little.  
  
"What are you going to do with those things?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to get in our jet and fly over all of Middle Earth," Whit said sarcastically.  
  
"Jet?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"We're actually going to find our father and tell him off and or beat the crap out of him," said Lori.  
  
"That's nice, but what about the jets?" he asked.  
  
"You'll never believe us, but it is piece of metal that flies," explained Lori.  
  
"You're right, I don't believe you," said Aragorn sheathing his sword.  
  
"Yeah, okay, that's nice, but we have to go find Haldir and Legolas," said Lori.  
  
"But isn't Legolas with his father?" asked Whit.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't hear any yelling in elfish, so that must be a good sign," said Lori.  
  
"Or a bad one," said Whit.  
  
After Whit said that, immediately the thought of the king abusing his son popped into her head. Her heart started pounding at that thought.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" said Lori as she started walking to Legolas's room.  
  
"What? It was just a joke," said Whit running after her.  
  
Lori went straight to Legolas's room. She knocked on it and heard a grave 'come in.' She went in to see Legolas sitting on the corner of his bed, with his head in his hands, his arms were resting on his knees.  
  
"You okay?" asked Lori as she walked over to Legolas.  
  
"I don't know," said Legolas. He sounded as he were about to cry.  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone then," said Whit as she shut the door and went to go find Haldir.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" asked Lori.  
  
"What is there to talk about? My father hates me," he said standing up and walking toward the window.  
  
"You know as well as I do that your father does not hate you," said Lori walking over to Legolas.  
  
"You haven't even known him for a week, how would you know?"  
  
"Remember when your father said that he didn't want you with someone like me? Well that shows that he think you could do better, but I guess I was just in the right place at the right time," said Lori.  
  
Legolas turned around to look into Lori's eyes and said,  
  
"That only proves that he doesn't like you, but what I love about you is that you don't care about anything that anyone says."  
  
Lori had to admit to herself that she didn't care what anyone said about her.  
  
"I got a question, does you father know how much of an influence he is on you?" asked Lori.  
  
"I guess so. I mean, he knows that I'm going to be the future king."  
  
Legolas leaned up against the window seal and looked out the window. Lori came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You know what I love about you, you don't act a bit like your father, you don't care what other people say, you take advice from people even though you may not use it, you know who to trust with your life, and you always have a plan for everything. I don't go for many guys, in fact, I didn't go for any human guys. For me, that really says something."  
  
"What? That I'm some pretty elf," he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No, but that's probably why the other girly-elves like you," said Lori.  
  
Legolas turned around and looked into Lori's eyes as said to her,  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find you father."  
  
"And kick his butt!" added Lori.  
  
Legolas had to change his tunic really quick. Lori looked at his stomach, and oh my gosh, six pack baby! He put on his tunic and Lori put on her helmet. Legolas swung a quiver of arrows and his two beautiful knives. Lori almost forgot her knife that she puts around her ankle. It was a big knife and when Legolas saw it he doubted that she knew how to use it, but he didn't say anything. They were both ready and when Legolas opened the door he saw Haldir and Whit standing, ready. Whit was at attention to be checked. Lori said 'at ease' and they went on their way.  
  
A/N What do ya'll think? REVIEW PLEASE. Okay, I know you probably don't care, but volleyball camp killed me! My butt is sore, my right arm and shoulder are also sore, actually everything but my fingers are sore. I don't know why my fingers aren't sore; I'm a setter, oh well. Thank you to Banana 422 or 224 or something with a 4 and a 2 in it. Thank you Slowness for reviewing. I greatly appreciate it from everyone! Even though insanity- is-my-friend reviews by e-mail, that's okay! Anyway wish me luck at volleyball camp and hope they don't kill me, cause I got to finish this story! 


	18. Happy Time With the Other Father

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth 1236  
  
They all went out the door and Lori explained everything again. The two guys walked down to the village to find the girls father. Lori and Whit started walking through the forest where they were supposed to meet and just walked around.  
  
"When do you think they can get him here?" asked Whit.  
  
"I don't know," said Lori.  
  
"Lori, are we there yet?" asked Whit.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh... what about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about now?" asked Whit very impatiently.  
  
"Don't make me turn us around and take us straight back to the palace," said Lori.  
  
"Sorry," said Whit.  
  
"Do you think right here is a good spot?" asked Lori.  
  
"I guess," said Whit.  
  
"When are they going to get here?" Lori asked to herself.  
  
Whit felt uncomfortable where they were. She had been out in the forest before with Haldir, but she didn't feel this way. 'Maybe it was because I was with Haldir,' thought Whit. Whit looked all around her then she looked up. What she saw didn't please her at all.  
  
"Lori," said Whit still looking up.  
  
"What?" asked Lori as she looked at Whit.  
  
"Look up," said Whit.  
  
Lori looked up in the trees and saw the famous Mirkwood Spiders. They both looked pretty traumatized then Lori said,  
  
"Whit, start walking slowly north."  
  
"Lori there are huge spiders above us."  
  
"And your point is?" asked Lori.  
  
"Shouldn't we kill them?"  
  
"Whit lets use common since with this. There are about 30 spiders that I can see, maybe more hiding somewhere, so no, we're not going to kill them," explained Lori.  
  
"Not even one?" asked Whit.  
  
"No, cause you'll get trigger happy, now come on," said Lori.  
  
Whit started to walk to the north with Lori and said to herself,  
  
"I do not get trigger happy."  
  
"Yes you do," said Lori.  
  
"Curse elfish hearing," said Whit.  
  
"I heard that," said Lori.  
  
They were almost out of that area when they realized the spiders were following them.  
  
"Awe crap. They're following us," said Lori.  
  
"Can we use the grenades?" asked Whit with a big grin on her face.  
  
"If they get any closer we can," said Lori who had one ready to pull the pin.  
  
They kept coming toward them and they both had a grenade ready to pull the pin.  
  
"On the count of three we pull, drop, and run," said Lori. "One, two, THREE," said Lori as they both pulled the pins dropped them and started sprinting away from the grenades. The spiders looked at the grenades and sat there until it exploded. Lori looked back at the spiders and didn't see any; come to think of it, she didn't see any trees either. 'I thought there were trees there,' Lori asked herself.  
  
The Village  
  
Legolas and Haldir had fond the house that Lori and Whit's father was staying at.  
  
"Well, this is it," said Haldir.  
  
"Yeah," said Legolas as he knocked on the door.  
  
An elf in elfish attire, but short hair answered the door. When he realized that it was Legolas he bowed and said,  
  
"Sir... is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes you can walk with us," said Haldir.  
  
"We need to talk to you about something," said Legolas. All of a sudden they heard a huge boom.  
  
"And if you'll follow us you will find out what we need to talk about," said Legolas as he, Haldir, and the elf started running toward the sound of the boom.  
  
All three of them were running and they saw two figures dressed in camouflage running toward them.  
  
"Oh no," said the elf," I'll handle this."  
  
The two figures stopped and the elf went over to them and said,  
  
"Soldiers, what are you doing here!?"  
  
The two figures looked at each other and then Lori took off her helmet. Her father took a step back and said with a big smile on his face,  
  
"Lori!"  
  
"You know what, you look awfully happy for what I'm about to do to you," said Lori in a very cold tone. She could feel all of her rage bubbling inside of her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
Lori gave him one look and then she hit him with all of her might. Her father fell on the ground in front of her.  
  
"THAT'S FOR TELLING ME YOU WERE GOING TO IRAQ, BUT DIDN'T!" shouted Lori.  
  
"Oh, so you went with that approach," said Whit as she took off her helmet.  
  
"Hi Whit," he said on the ground.  
  
"Oh don't 'hi Whit' me," said Whit.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked getting up from the ground.  
  
Whit was getting really mad at him. She took a really hard swing at the elf and he fell on the ground, again.  
  
"THAT'S FOR NOT TELLING ME I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" screamed Whit.  
  
He got back up and said,  
  
"Oh, so you found out."  
  
Once he was up, Lori hit him again and said,  
  
"THAT'S FOR NOT TELLING ME WHIT'S MY SISTER!"  
  
"All right I get it I should have told you," he said getting up off the ground for the third time.  
  
"Yeah you should have told us, but why was Whit adopted and I wasn't? Or is that something you're going to keep from us?" said Lori.  
  
"Do you want the whole story?" he asked.  
  
"No, not at this moment," said Lori.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because there is a huge spider right behind you," said Lori as she and Whit pulled out their gun and both shot it. It fell to the ground in a second.  
  
"Wait was the big boom you two?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Yeah," said Whit.  
  
"You used grenades?" the elf asked.  
  
"Don't talk, right now you are just very, very, UGGGGGGGG!" said Lori as she turned and stormed off, but then came back to join the rest of the group.  
  
"I hate it when I get on this side of her," said the elf.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have been on it in the first place," said Legolas. "I have a question, what is your name?"  
  
"Harsneia," he said.  
  
Whit snorted and said,  
  
"Sounds girly."  
  
"His name from where I come from is Dill," said Lori.  
  
Dill (as we'll call him) realized that Legolas was still there.  
  
"OH, Lori, Whit, meet Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood relm, and Haldir, March Warden of Lorien."  
  
"We've met," said Lori.  
  
"Do you two have a place to stay?" asked Dill.  
  
"Yes, we do," said Whit.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm going to make this hard for you and say guess," said Lori.  
  
He thought about it for a minute. Legolas stepped over toward Lori and started rubbing her shoulders then he kissed her head. He could really feel her tension. Dill looked at Lori and Legolas. Haldir went over to Whit and started asking questions about her gear then he gave her a big hug after she told him about the spiders and what they did. Then Dill looked at Whit and Haldir the something clicked in his mind.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"No what?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Lori, Whit you are not staying with them," he said.  
  
"Who are you to tell us what to do?" asked Lori.  
  
"I'm your father!" he said.  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving," said Lori. They all followed Lori as she walked back to the palace. Legolas and Lori held hands and so did Haldir and Whit. On the way back to the palace they saw a figure, a really big figure, walking towards them. When it got close enough the group realized it was T.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" shouted Lori.  
  
A/N How was it? Okay, I just got home from volleyball camp and I am in real need of a shoulder rub. I'm sore all over! Especially my right shoulder. Today, another girl and I had to do 1,000 sets, 500 each. I'll tell you when my next volleyball camp is when it gets closer to the date. It is an over night camp so I can't update that week. I'll update before and after the camp though. Just wanted to let you know what was going on. I had to tell someone about my pains cause no one is here to listen. Please review! 


	19. Meetings! Everywhere!

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Review  
  
Last time the group was heading back from seeing the girls father, Dill. They were walking and they found T. And so now we pick up where we left off.  
  
Middle Earth... two seconds later  
  
Lori was so mad that T had found a way to get here. They stopped and T just kept coming. When T came up to them he couldn't recognize who they were, which was probably a good thing.  
  
"Do you speak English?" asked T.  
  
Lori leaned toward Legolas and told him to only speak elfish to him.  
  
"Lamanath od nere?" (who are you)asked Legolas. Haldir looked at him like why are we speaking elfish, but Legolas was like go with it and he did.  
  
"I guess you don't," said T. "I am Manny."  
  
It took all of Lori and Whit's strength to hold back from laughing.  
  
"Nnoel la merina," (you have a funny name) said Haldir.  
  
"Yes I am human, what are you?" asked T.  
  
"Lets take him to the dungeon and let my father take care of him," said Legolas.   
  
" Lets not," said T realizing that they do speak english.   
  
Haldir and Legolas took T by the arm and took him to the dungeon for his father to deal with.  
  
The girls went to Lori's room to change.  
  
"His real name is Manny!" said Whit.  
  
"Sounds girly!" said Lori.  
  
"How did he end up here?" asked Whit.  
  
"He probably listened to Haldir and copied the words. I doubt he even knows what they mean," said Lori.  
  
"We don't either," reminded Whit.  
  
"Hey, I know two words," said Lori.  
  
"Oh yeah, what?"  
  
"Havo dad," said Lori.  
  
"Oh yeah! It means sit down, right?" asked Whit.  
  
Lori nodded and slipped on her dress. They went out side and went to go find something to do. They went outside in the back. They saw all of these elves shooting bow and arrows. All of them hit the bull- eye every time. The two girls were standing there in amazement. Haldir came up behind Whit and asked,  
  
"What are you doing?" He put his arms around her neck and she held his arms.  
  
"Watching how they do it," said Whit.  
  
"What? Archery?" said Haldir.  
  
"Yeah," said Whit.  
  
"It's not that hard," said Haldir.  
  
"Not for you. You've been around for what, 2,000 years, and had many practices. Us, well, we've been trained on how to assemble guns and take them apart again," said Whit.  
  
"You can take apart a gun?" he asked.  
  
The girls gave him a look that said what do you think? They went back to watching the archers shoot when Legolas came up behind Lori. Right before he was about to cover her eyes she said,  
  
"Hey elf boy."  
  
He came around to her side and said,  
  
"I hope that's not my nickname for now on."  
  
"We'll see," said Lori with an evil grin.  
  
"Hey Legolas!" said an elf on the field.  
  
"Kalinm!" said Legolas as he went over to greet him. "What have you been doing?"  
  
"This and that. I just got back from Rivendell," he said. " So who is this lovely lady?" he asked, implying to Lori.  
  
"Oh sorry. Lori this is my brother Kalinm. Kalimn this is Lori," said Legolas.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Lori.  
  
"Same here, my lady," said Kalinm. "How do you know each other?"  
  
"Have you heard the story about me and a girl on the balcony?" asked Legolas.  
  
"That's her!" he asked in amazement. Legolas nodded. " She's so much different than what everyone says."  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Lori.  
  
"That you were a warrior that stole the heart of my little brother," he said.  
  
"You got the first part right; I am a warrior. And if I stole his heart, well, I'm not giving it back," said Lori.  
  
"But a lady so dignified such as yourself would not do anything such a hit a person," he said.  
  
Lori quirked an eyebrow and said,  
  
"I'll take that as a rhetorical comment."  
  
"LEGOLAS," said another elf that ran up to hug him.  
  
"Oh, Lori this is my other older brother, Calid," said Legolas.  
  
"Wait if they are older than you how are you going to be king?" asked Lori.  
  
"My father decided that the youngest would be king a long time ago," explained Legolas.  
  
"Is this your girlfriend?" asked Calid.  
  
"If I said yes would that be a problem?" asked Legolas.  
  
"LADY LORI! LADY LORI!" called someone on the balcony. " THERE IS A STRANGE TICKING FROM THE CELL A T IS IN."  
  
"Awe, crap!" said Lori as she started running up the stairs toward the dungeon. Whit followed, so did Haldir, Legolas, and his brothers.  
  
They reached the dungeon cell that T was in and looked inside. There was a bomb inside of the cell that was ticking.  
  
"SOMEONE LET ME IN!" ordered Lori.  
  
Someone came up and opened the cell. Lori and Whit went in and examined the bomb. They saw four wires, green, blue, red, and yellow, in that order. They knew it couldn't be green or yellow.  
  
"Red or blue?" Lori asked Whit.  
  
"What do you think red leads to?" asked Whit.  
  
"Probably nothing, so blue?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Legolas, give me one of your knives!" ordered Lori.  
  
Legolas took out one of his knives and handed it to Lori. Lori took the blue wire in her hand. 'Oh please let this work,' prayed Lori. She put the knife up to the blue wire and cut it. She instinctively closed her eyes as if she were waiting for it to explode, but it didn't. She had successively turned off the bomb! She sighed with relief. She got back up and handed Legolas his knife.  
  
"How did you know which wire to cut?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I took a class on bombs. The one T made is very simple to make, but very simple to set off. And I know how to make that type of bomb," said Lori.  
  
"What is a bomb?" asked Calid.  
  
"Lets just put it this way, it would kill us, everyone in this palace, and some of the people in the village," explained Whit.  
  
Lori looked around the cell for the prisoner, but couldn't see him. In fact he wasn't there at all!  
  
"Whit were is T?" asked Lori.  
  
"Is he not in here?" Whit asked.  
  
"He's with my father," said Legolas.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" said Lori.  
  
"Sorry," said Legolas as he came up to embrace Lori.  
  
"Whit should we let T figure us out on his own?" asked Lori.  
  
"Do we want to be nice or do we want to be mean?" asked Whit with a grin.  
  
Lori thought about it with a grin and said,  
  
"Mean!"  
  
"Excuse me ladies, the king would like to see you now," said an elf.  
  
"What did I do this time?" asked Lori.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Legolas. They went out of the dungeon and up to the king's office. When they went into the office she saw T sitting down looking helpless.  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Lori said to herself.  
  
"Legolas you may leave," said the king.  
  
"I'm staying with Lori."  
  
"No you're leaving," said the king.  
  
"NO... I'm staying with the one I love," insisted Legolas.  
  
The king didn't look too happy about that last comment.  
  
"Fine, you may stay."  
  
T looked at Lori and finally realized that it was Lori. He went over to her and looked at her closely. Lori scooted closer to Legolas, but T kept on looking at her and then said,  
  
"LORI SMITH," right in her ear.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"So you know each other?" asked the king.  
  
"Yeah, but the thing is I hate him," said Lori.  
  
"She is under my command!" said T.  
  
"No she's not," said Legolas.  
  
"Yes she is, how would you know?" he asked.  
  
"DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO HIT YOU AGAIN?" asked Lori.  
  
T backed down and shut up.  
  
"I wonder what your mother would say," he asked in a soft voice, but loud enough for Lori, Legolas, and the king to hear.  
  
Lori spun around and pushed him up against the wall, had her hand around his neck to where he couldn't breath and said,  
  
"YOU EVER INSULT MY MOTHER AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU... LITERALLY!" screamed Lori. Legolas had to pull her back from not killing him then and there.  
  
"Well now I see who is the victim and who is the criminal," said the king.  
  
"What are you talking about father?" asked Legolas while hugging Lori tightly.  
  
"Lori is the criminal and this T... is the victim."  
  
"Father you don't even know the half of it. Her mother died in the most horrible way you could imagine. It is probably worse than our mother," said Legolas sticking up for Lori. There was a tear coming down Lori's face when he brought up how her mother died.  
  
The king looked pretty offended with what Legolas said.  
  
"Father, if anyone insulted naneth would you just let it go? You wouldn't because you love her too much. Lori loved her mother more than anything in the world and T was insulting that love for her mother. Lori did what she thought she could to make him stop and he never does stop or learn his lesson," explained Legolas.  
  
His father took this into deep consideration. He looked at Lori, who was now crying because of all this that went on, and the Legolas. Then he said,  
  
"You two may leave, I will figure out what to do with this human."  
  
"Thank you father," said Legolas as he lead Lori out the door.  
  
A/N What do ya'll think? REVIEW!!!!!! Okay you know how you get reviews on you e-mail thingy? Well I opened up my e-mail thinking that some of my friends might be missing me and I was like who is it this time, but instead it's reviews from you guys! And someone was saying please update, and then something about an ice cream sandwich... yum! Sorry if the ending is too sappy. It is 9:00 in the morning and this is too early for me. Good news, volleyball camp is over! But I still have one more to go and it is an over night camp. I'll tell you ore later! In the mean time... REVIEW!!!!!! 


	20. Too Much Drama in One Day

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth 1236... you know they need to get out more.  
  
When Lori and Legolas left the king's office, Lori ran outside. Legolas followed her pleading with her to stop. Lori kept running like there was no tomorrow. She passed Haldir and Whit, they wondered what was going on, but didn't pursue. Whit knew that if she was running it was for good reason, or something didn't go right.  
  
Lori kept running and showed no sign of slowing down. She ran through the village and Dill saw. He started running after Lori and Legolas. When Lori looked back, she saw the one she loved and her father. She didn't know what she was running from. The people that were chasing her loved her very much, as did the people that weren't chasing her. Lori went deep into the forest where the trees were getting thicker. There were roots sticking out of the ground, I mean they were thick roots sticking up.  
  
"Lori, will you please slow down!" pleaded Legolas.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Dill.  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?" shouted Lori.  
  
"I do care, that's why I'm running after you!" said Dill.  
  
"Lets all stop running and we can talk about this, calmly," said Legolas.  
  
"NO! I'm not stopping until I have a good reason to," said Lori.  
  
"Here's a reason... I order you to stop!" said Dill.  
  
"Don't try to pull any of your military crap on me, remember, you aren't in the military anymore," reminded Lori.  
  
"Why do you run Lori?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I run for lots of reasons," said Lori.  
  
"What is this reason?" asked Legolas.  
  
They came to a cliff so Lori couldn't run. The cliff was about fifty feet high. The river below was a deep river with a strong current.  
  
Lori stopped and turned around to look at the two guys that had been chasing her all this time.  
  
"The reason I run this time is because I realized that the woman that I knew to be my mother, wasn't my mother. The woman that died in the car crash wasn't my mother," said Lori.  
  
"Lori..." said Dill as he came up to her to try to explain things.  
  
"NO! I'm tired of you hiding things from me!" Lori said as she scooted back to try to get away from her father.  
  
"You're right, that wasn't your mother. Your mother is in the village that I'm in. When I went to America I knew I couldn't raise a little girl on my own, so I married Kathy," explained Dill. "Honey, you have to understand that I tried to do what is best for you..."  
  
"And lying to me is one of them?" said Lori as she sobbed. She kept backing up and they kept talking about the past. It hurt Lori so much to hear the truth, but she had to know.  
  
"Why did you keep this from me?" asked Lori.  
  
"To protect you," said Dill.  
  
"How is lying to me going to protect me?" asked Lori.  
  
Dill just stood there. Lori wasn't watching where she was going and she kept backing up. The moment Lori hit the edge she lost her balance and fell off the edge.  
  
Legolas and Dill rushed over to the edge and looked down to try and see Lori. There was no sign of her in the river or on the shore. They looked at the wall and there she was in her silver dress. She blended in with the rock very well, so it was kind of hard to see her.  
  
She was sitting on the rock that extended out of the wall. She was also unconscious.  
  
"LORI... LORI," shouted Legolas.  
  
"I'll go get help," said Dill.  
  
Legolas looked for a way to get down there. There was a tree right on the cliff that could help, I mean literally help.  
  
Legolas ran over to the tree, whispered something to it, and it started moving! Lori was still unconscious. Legolas climbed on to the tree as the tree bended down to where Lori was. Legolas picked up Lori and the tree went back up. Legolas jumped down with Lori in his arms, he whispered a thank you to the tree and the tree went back to the way it was.  
  
"Lori! Lori! Please wake up," pleaded Legolas. She didn't wake up. She just lay there unconscious. There was a tear coming down Legolas's face. He didn't know what he would do if she were gone. She was all that he was looking for in a person. She also reminded him of his mother.  
  
"Lori," he said bringing her closer to his chest. Then he heard a fait breath. 'She's alive' thought Legolas. He set her down on the ground to try to figure out what was wrong. 'What am I doing? I'm not a healer' thought Legolas as he picked her up and went as fast as he could to the palace.  
  
About ten minutes later he was at the archery field. Haldir and Whit saw Lori in Legolas's arms. Her face had a lot of cuts and scrapes.  
  
"Legolas, what happened," asked Whit as she ran over to them.  
  
"She fell off the cliff," said Legolas climbing the stairs into the palace. Whit and Haldir were right behind him.  
  
When Legolas entered the palace he shouted,  
  
"I NEED THE HEALERS!"  
  
Everyone came out to see what was going on. The king and T stuck their heads out of the office that they were in. The king followed Legolas trying to find out what happened. Legolas wouldn't talk to him. For some reason he was mad at him, probably for what happened earlier that day.  
  
It was about 7:00 in the evening. Legolas set Lori down in his room and the healers rushed in. They told Legolas to stay outside until they figured out what was wrong with Lori and fixed her up.  
  
Legolas was outside with Whit, Haldir, the king, and T.  
  
"T, why the fruit monkey are you here?" asked Whit.  
  
"Because there is nothing else to do in this God-forsaken land," said T.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Nothing," he said in fear. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked Whit.  
  
"This is where I was born," said Whit, not even looking at T.  
  
"No it isn't," he said.  
  
"You know what amazes me? You know nothing," said Whit.  
  
T didn't reply to that comment. Legolas had been thinking and pacing in the hallway waiting for some kind of news. He kept looking at T, giving him evil looks. Finally, Legolas spun around and caught T by the neck and started lifting him up off the ground.  
  
"You ever talk to Lori or Whit again and I will personally kill you. Do you understand?" said Legolas. T couldn't say anything. "Or, to make it easier, do you want me to kill you now?"  
  
"Legolas put him down. You won't accomplish anything by hurting him," said the king.  
  
"No, but it will accomplish something if I kill him," said Legolas. He didn't loosen his grip or anything.  
  
"Guards," said the king. "Take T to the dungeon."  
  
"And make sure there is no metal or wires on him," said Whit.  
  
The group was there all night waiting to hear something about Lori. Whit had fallen asleep in Haldir's arms; Legolas was on the bench with his father.  
  
"Son, I finally realized how much she means to you," said the king, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Legolas.  
  
"You really love each other, don't you?" asked the king.  
  
"Yes... and if I lose her I don't know what I'm going to do," said Legolas with a tear coming down his face.  
  
A/N OHHHHHHHH... cliffy! I know you hate me right now, but that's okay! I promise I'll update. Sorry about the drama in this one. I've had the idea in my head for so long, I just didn't know where to put it. Hey fans of this story... I'm going to another camp this week, but I'll keep writing, I'm just not going to be able to put them up there as fast as I want to. Sorry! Anyway... REVIEW!!!!! 


	21. Up and About and a Peaceful Breakfast

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth ... in the middle of the night  
  
Legolas couldn't sleep a wink in that hallway knowing that Lori was in there in pain, without him. Going through surgery, without him. He just couldn't believe she was in there without him (to sum it up). His father was asleep next to him on the bench, Whit was asleep in Haldir's arms, and Haldir was also asleep.  
  
He kept thinking about all those years that Lori had to go through as a lie, and with T. 'It must have been a living nightmare' thought Legolas.  
  
Finally one of the healers came out and let Legolas go in. He found Lori on his bed, still unconscious. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and her arm. There were cuts and scrapes on her face that would heal in time and she had a big gash on her lower lip.  
  
"She is going to recover with time. If she does wake, she will need lots of rest," said one of the healers.  
  
"What do you mean 'if she wakes'?" asked Legolas.  
  
"She has gone into a deep sleep," said the healer.  
  
"From where I come from that is called a coma," said Whit as she yawned. Apparently Whit, Haldir and the king had wakened.  
  
"I must be leaving," said the healer.  
  
"Thank you," said Legolas.  
  
The healer left and everyone came into the room to see Lori. They had stayed for a while then they left to go to bed.  
  
"Legolas," said his father, "She'll wake."  
  
"How can you be certain?" asked Legolas as he stared at Lori's face.  
  
"Just a feeling," said the king as he left the room.  
  
The night went on and morning came. Legolas had fallen asleep on his chair by Lori's bed, or rather, Legolas's bed. He was holding her hand.  
  
Lori woke up to see Legolas by her side holding her hand. She was in pain all over. She looked around and saw that she was in Legolas's room. 'How did I get here?' she thought.  
  
Legolas woke up to see that she was awake.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure this is worse than a hangover," said Lori.  
  
"That is something else you are going to have to explain to me later. I'm so happy you are awake," said Legolas as he kissed her head.  
  
"What did they say I wasn't or something like that?" asked Lori.  
  
"Whit said you were in a coma or something like that," said Legolas.  
  
"You're kidding me," said Lori. "What time is it?"  
  
"Probably about and hour after sunrise," said Legolas  
  
"All right Leggy, get me out of this bed," said Lori trying to get up.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise? And why did you call me Leggy?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Well I'm hungry and want some breakfast and I decided that Leggy was going to be your nickname," said Lori sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"Whatever you say," he said as he picked Lori up and lead her to the breakfast hall.  
  
Lori had to lean on Legolas so she wouldn't fall. It was pretty far to the breakfast hall and they past many pictures of Legolas, his brothers, his father, and all of his grandfathers.  
  
"Wow, you have your whole family tree right on one very, very long wall," said Lori.  
  
"Yes. I remember one time in school we did have to do a report on our family history and my father took me to this wall and described in full detail each one of my grandfathers," said Legolas.  
  
"Must have been a long day," assumed Lori.  
  
"Well yes, when you have to write down every word your father says," said Legolas as they entered the breakfast hall.  
  
There seemed to be a shock on everyone's face when they saw Lori.  
  
"You're supposed to be in bed," said Whit as she came up to Lori.  
  
"You of all people know that I hate staying in bed when I'm injured," reminded Lori.  
  
"I know, but still."  
  
"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but is there a story behind this?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Yeah," said Lori as she sat down.  
  
"Do tell," said the king.  
  
"Well, it started when we saw a fugitive on the lose. Whit and I felt a need to hold up or end of the civic duty thing, and we were bored out of our minds at the time, but that is beside the point. So, we started chasing him. Of coarse he ran we finally caught up with him and Whit just wanted to shoot his brains out, but then we decided that tackling him would be funner." Lori told them, but was interrupted by Aragorn, who said,  
  
"Is that even a word?"  
  
"What?" asked Whit.  
  
"Funner?" said Aragorn.  
  
"Yeah" said Lori and Whit together.  
  
Aragorn shook his head along with a few other people.  
  
"Anyway, so we ran after him and I ended up tackling him because Whit saw a car come and..."  
  
"What is a car?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"You know, it is a lot easier when you nod and pretend like you understand," said Lori. "Now, may I finish the story I started without anymore interruptions?"  
  
"Go ahead," said Aragorn.  
  
"Thank you," said Lori as she resumed her story, "so Whit stopped because she saw a car, but I didn't. I tackled the guy then the car hit the both of us. Him more than me."  
  
"Interesting story," said Aragorn.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Breakfast resumed and there were still more foods that Lori and Whit didn't know.  
  
"Legolas, I have a question," said Lori.  
  
"Go ahead," he said.  
  
"What the heck is this?" she asked holding up a piece of bread that had something inside of it.  
  
"That is louasic," said Legolas.  
  
"Lou- what?"  
  
"Elfish mini- pie sort of thing," explained Legolas.  
  
"So it's a Hot-Pocket?" asked Lori.  
  
"Sure," said Legolas nodding and pretending like he understood.  
  
"Hey Whit," said Lori. Whit was only across from her, so she wasn't being rude (or at least she tried not to be).  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I found the mini Hot-Pockets, except they're elfish!" said Lori looking thrilled.  
  
"You are so funny when you are injured," said the king.  
  
Lori looked at him and said,  
  
"You're in a good mood today."  
  
"I did some thinking and I would like to apologize for any inconvenience I might have caused. Forgive me?" asked the king.  
  
Lori was a bit surprised by this, but then she said,  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
A/N Hey what is up to all the peps reading this story? You know how much I love reviews, so please review... NOW!! I have got to tell you that it has been a gas writing this story. I hate to tell you this, but I tell you everything so how would this be any different? Well, I'm starting a new camp tomorrow. I will keep writing this, but I don't think I will update as much as I want. I know (tear) but I must go on! (Sorry folks... dramatic moment there. Won't happen again... at least today... evil laugh ) 


	22. A Beautiful Place

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth 1236  
  
Well, breakfast came and went just like everything in this world comes and goes. Lori, Legolas, Whit, and Haldir went outside to look at the beauty of Mirkwood. Someone had found a stick for Lori to lean on. The guys brought their bows and arrows just in case.  
  
"Okay guys, if we're supposed to be looking at the beauty of Mirkwood, why are you bring weapons?" asked Whit.  
  
"Why do you think they call it Mirkwood?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Because it is murky?" Whit said bewildered.  
  
"No because there are creatures that should not be here," explained Legolas looking around.  
  
"What a minute," said Lori as she stopped, "If there are things in there that should not be reckoned with, why are we going further into it?"  
  
"Because there is something I want to show you."  
  
"You have any idea what he is talking about?" Whit whispered to Haldir.  
  
"Yes," he whispered back.  
  
"Ya wanna clue me in?"  
  
"No, not really," said Haldir.  
  
Whit didn't like that answer at all.  
  
The two girls had brought their bags. In the bags were throwing knives, a hand gun, their bathing suits, an extra pair of camo shirt, pants and boots, and some Hostess cupcakes that they brought from their world. Needless to say, their bags weren't that small, but they weren't that big either.  
  
Legolas had stopped the group and said,  
  
"Before we go any further, I must warn you, you might get wet."  
  
"Oh just what we need; to be wet and smelly when we get back," Whit said as Legolas opened the path to a gorgeous waterfall and little pond. "Or not," said Whit in amazement.  
  
The waterfall was so beautiful; there was even a little cave behind the waterfall. There was greenery all around the pond and it let off into a little stream. When the sun would hit it just right; you could see little rainbows all around.  
  
"So who wants to take a dip?" asked Legolas after everyone had a chance to soak- up the beauty of everything.  
  
"What! We are not going to go skinny- dippn'," said Whit.  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Lori with a big grin on her face.  
  
"WHAT!" said Whit.  
  
"Just kidding," said Lori as she started cracking up.  
  
"What is skinny dipping?" asked Haldir.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and said,  
  
"It's one of those things you don't want to know."  
  
"But we did bring our bathing suits with us," said Whit.  
  
"We'll be right back, don't peak or I'll have to hit you with my big piece of wood," said Lori as they went to change.  
  
The guys were left to take off their tunics by themselves. They took off their boots and dove in. The girls on the other hand, went behind a tree and dressed themselves very quickly.  
  
"The trees are probably having a fun time with this," said Whit.  
  
"Most likely," said Lori.  
  
Whit was dressed in a red and whit stripped two-piece bikini. The top was a string halter-top and the bottoms were bikini. Lori was dressed in a blue and yellow Hawaiian flower print bikini. Like Whit's, it was a two-piece and the top was a halter-top. The Hawaiian flowers were yellow.  
  
The girls stuffed their clothes in their bag and went back to the pond. When the girls went past the plants that acted as a door for the pond, the guys saw and were amazed.  
  
Whit and Lori looked at each other to see what was a matter with on another, but found nothing wrong.  
  
"What?" said Lori.  
  
The guys were still in shock at what they saw. Finally the girls jumped in with the guys still in shock. Whit especially jumped in with a bang.  
  
"CANNON BALL!" shouted Whit as she jumped in with a cannon ball.  
  
"Nice entrance," said Lori.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," said Whit as she attempted to take a bow.  
  
"What should I do?" asked Lori.  
  
"BELLY FLOP! BELLY FLOP!" chanted Whit.  
  
"Heck no!" said Lori. "Oh, I'll do another CANNON BALL!" she said as she jumped in.  
  
The guys snapped out of what ever trance they were in when the girls jumped in. Lori and Legolas were having a fun time trying to dunk each other and Haldir and Whit were having a fun time doing jumps.  
  
"Hey, lets play a game," said Whit.  
  
"What game?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Marco-Polo," said Lori.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know the rules to that game," said Legolas.  
  
"The thing is, one person has their eyes closed and tries to touch another person, if another person gets touched then they have to close their eyes and be it. The person who is it calls out Marco, and the people who aren't it call out Polo. Get it?" explained Lori.  
  
"I guess," said the guys.  
  
They played and played. When Legolas was it he tried to find Lori and when he did he threw her over his shoulder, as gentle as he could (remember she is still hurt), and flipped her. The game ended and the couples split off into their two person groups.  
  
Legolas took Lori under the waterfall to show her what it was like. The cave under the waterfall was a little hole, but big enough to climb in. They went into the cave and sat there and just talked awhile.  
  
"So tell me more about your world," said Legolas.  
  
"What? You were there," said Lori.  
  
"Yes, I know, but I feel that there is so much more than what I saw."  
  
"All right, what do you want to know?"  
  
"What are the big cities like?"  
  
"Well there is this one city called New York. It is huge, has probably more than a million buildings in this city, and some of the buildings are taller than the trees that grow here," explained Lori.  
  
"No," said Legolas in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah..." the rest of her story was interrupted by Whit who was singing.  
  
'Wouldn't it be nice if we were older,  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long,  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together,  
In the kind of world where we belong,' sang Whit.  
  
Lori and Legolas came out from behind the waterfall to see what crazy thing Whit was going to do next, and Lori was going to take part in.  
  
"What is this karaoke hour at the bar?" asked Lori.  
  
"Well he asked my all time favorite song and since he didn't know what it was, I sang it to him," said Whit.  
  
"What about singing a song that they might know, or not," said Lori pulling Whit over to her to decide on a song.  
  
"It is going to be a crazy song isn't it?" Haldir asked Legolas.  
  
"Most likely my friend, most likely," said Legolas putting a hand on Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"How am I going to explain her to my brothers?" Haldir asked.  
  
"That I can not help you with," said Legolas.  
  
"OKAY! We got our song," said Whit.  
  
"Lets hear it then," said Legolas.  
  
"Aruba, Jamaica, oh I wanna take ya,  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama,  
Key Largo, Motego, baby why don't we go?  
  
At the Florida Keys,  
There's a place called Kokomo,  
That's where we want to go to get away from it all,  
Bodies in the sand,  
Tropical cake melting in your hand,  
We'll be falling in love to the rhythms of a steel- drum band,  
Down in Kokomo,  
  
Aruba, Jamaica, oh I wanna take ya to,  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama,  
Key Largo, Motego, baby why don't we go,  
Ohh I wanna take you to Kokomo,  
We'll get there fast and then,  
We'll take it slow,  
That's where we want to goooo,  
Way down in Kokomo." Concluded their fabulous singing.  
  
"Whit, where are all those places?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Lori, next time remind me to pack a map of the world," said Whit.  
  
A/N Thank you Beach Boys, who are recently playing on my computer. There is more to that gr8 song. Camp just about killed me. It was for about five hours. With a lunch break in between. Hey peps, please review this story. I need to know what people think about this story. So, if you would be so kind as to review... NOW! Sorry I yelled... I need some anger management classes. (Evil laugh) 


	23. Never a Peaceful Day

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth 1236... in the pond with the waterfall  
  
The group had thought of the great idea of jumping off the top of the waterfall (which was about ten to twenty feet up). Haldir and Legolas were being daring and doing flips. Lori was scared that she would hurt herself and Legolas wouldn't let her jump.  
  
"Lori since you can't jump, I'll do what ever you say," said Whit being really sweet.  
  
"Awe, that is so sweet Whit," said Lori.  
  
"I know," said Whit with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Hmmm, let me think... what do I want you to do... I know! BELLY FLOP! BELLY FLOP!" chanted Lori.  
  
"Oh no!" said Whit who wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
"What is a belly flop?" asked Haldir.  
  
"It's very painful, that's what it is!" said Whit making her angry face.  
  
"It is where you land completely on your stomach and you hear a flop sound," explained Lori.  
  
"I know what that is!" Legolas said with excitement. "My brothers do it all the time!"  
  
"Do they come up in pain?" asked Whit.  
  
"They don't admit it, but I know they are."  
  
"Okay Whit, do a swan dive," ordered Lori.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Whit said as she saluted and got out of the pond to the top of the waterfall.  
  
Whit got on top of the waterfall and did a very pretty swan dive. She landed in the middle of the pond and came up. The group was clapping.  
  
"Very graceful," said Lori.  
  
"Thank you, Lori," said Whit.  
  
Legolas heard something and perked up to see if he heard it again.  
  
"Quiet!" he snapped.  
  
He went over to where his bow and arrows were and then he heard the sound again, this time the whole group heard it and went somewhere to protect themselves. The two guys had their bows at the ready and the two girls pulled out their guns and put a round in them. The group heard the sound again the two guys went to see what it was. They went past some plants that covered the girl's view of what was going on.  
  
The girls looked at each other thinking that the guys had the whole thing under control. When they heard shouts in elfish they worried.  
  
"I wonder what is going on out there," whispered Whit.  
  
"I just hope they have it under control," Lori whispered back.  
  
The girls listened to what was going on, and then they heard something very strange, yelling in Iraqi.  
  
"What the heck?" said Lori as she hobbled to a tree to see the Legolas and Haldir surrounded by a bunch of Iraqi's.  
  
"Whit were being invaded by a bunch of Iraqi's," said Lori.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Whit in fear.  
  
"Go get dad and the king, but put your dress on first. When your at the palace, get our guns and grenades and any other weapon you think we might need," said Lori quietly.  
  
"Lori and Whit dressed as quietly as they could in their camo that they brought with them.  
  
Lori went to see what was going on and what she should do about it. 'Remember when Legolas was telling me about how he rescued me? He asked a tree? Would it do the same if I did it?' thought Lori. She went near one of the nearest tree and asked,  
  
"Okay, I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but will you help me?" The tree rustled its leaves. "I'll take that as a yes. Umm... could you by any chance help me up?"  
  
The tree lowered a branch and Lori climbed up on it. It raised it branch right above Legolas and Haldir. ' All right Lori; a time for one of your plans that you always seem to have... is that Sadam? No, what am I saying? They all look alike, and Sadam is in an American prison waiting for the death penalty... I hope,' thought Lori. Lori quickly spotted which one was the leader, the one with the longest beard. They had a lot of guns with a lot of bullets, the thing that almost made Lori fall out of the tree because it was so hilarious, was that they all had their guns on safety. 'Wait what if they are good guys instead of the bad guys?' Lori asked herself. One of them started waving a gun around at the guys and Lori quickly thought, 'Okay, no one is allowed to point a nine millimeter gun at my elf.'  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?" asked Lori.  
  
The people looked around, they couldn't see Lori. 'This is a plus,' Lori thought.  
  
"Who said that?" one of them asked.  
  
"Captain Lori Smith of the United States Army," she said. She had her gun at the ready incase anything happened.  
  
"An American," another one yelled.  
  
"FIND HER!" said the leader.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Lori, "See you're surrounded completely by men and elves. The men are part of the United States to come capture and hopefully put you on death row, if your people already haven't and the elves, they just want their people back."  
  
"How do you know if were good or bad?" asked one of them.  
  
"Well you're holding a gun to the really nice and hot elves, and you're on the deck of the Most Wanted cards that I got for Christmas," said Lori.  
  
Legolas and Haldir knew where Lori was and knew that they weren't surrounded.  
  
"Are you sure she knows what she is doing?" Haldir asked in elfish.  
  
"I trust her," Legolas said back in elfish.  
  
Then they heard some rustling that weren't the people that were holding them captive. Legolas and Haldir recognized them as elves.  
  
Lori looked down to see the king, Legolas's brothers, Whit, their dad (in his camo), and an army of elves. The king climbed the tree to see what was going on and to speak with Lori.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked her.  
  
"Legolas and Haldir are being held captive by a bunch of Iraqi's. Anything else you need to know?" asked Lori.  
  
"Yes," he said, "how did you get up here?"  
  
"The tree moved!" said Lori quietly.  
  
"Really, well I think that your father would like to know what is going on and give you your weapon, so lets go down," he said calmly.  
  
Lori went down first and her father caught her and set her down gently on the ground.  
  
"Hey dad," she called out.  
  
"Make sure that he knows that more Americans are here, and he is one of the guys on the Most Wanted deck of cards you gave me for Christmas," explained Lori.  
  
"Which one?" he asked.  
  
"How should I know?" said Lori as she gave him her angry face. "Just go get him."  
  
The king said something in elfish and the army of elves and the girl's father went in to go and get the bad guys. Whit was with Lori and they heard their dad yelling at them to get on the ground with their hands behind their head. Whit helped Lori up and the next thing they saw was Haldir and Legolas. Lori hobbled over to give Legolas a hug. When Whit made sure that Lori wasn't going to fall, she went over to Haldir and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"That was scary," said Lori.  
  
"It's okay," said Legolas comforting her. "It's over. We can go home." He gave her a big kiss on the lips.  
  
"No more getting captured by wanted terrorists, got it?" said Lori.  
  
"I'll try my best," said Legolas.  
  
Legolas and Haldir put their shirt and boots back on (darn) and they all went back to the palace. Lori had to be checked up on again, since she wasn't supposed to go out of the palace in the first place.  
  
"You know what, if I have to stay here because I'm hurt, I would jump off the balcony," said Lori as one of the healers rewrapped her.  
  
"Let's not do that," said Legolas.  
  
"Well here's something for future reference: don't ever keep me locked away in a very big palace, because I will go more insane than I already am," said Lori.  
  
"You mean white padded room with a big rubber ducky in it?" asked Whit.  
  
"I don't know do you like rubber duckys?" asked Lori.  
  
"YEAH!" said Whit overexcited.  
  
"Then no. There's going to be a fluffy monkey in it," said Lori looking as serious as could be.  
  
"No ducky, you have to be kidding me," said Whit in disbelief.  
  
"Well believe it, 'cause it's my white padded room," said Lori.  
  
"You know what I'm going to make my own padded room!" said Whit as she went off into another room to design her padded room.  
  
"Do you really have a padded room," asked Legolas.  
  
"Only in my imagination," said Lori with a big smile.  
  
A/N What do you think? I was watching the news and that's where I got the idea for the terrorists. Any comment? Just review! (Oh No! I'm starting to sound like a commercial. Which then again can be a good thing, because I do like the Traveling Gnome commercial). Oh well, I can sound as corny as I want. This is my Authors Note and I can put what I want in it! HE! HE! HE! HE! Slowness... you are like... the most devoted fan I have ever had. I'm sure I have others... I hope, but I'll keep writing for you slowness! 


	24. Evil Elves That Don't Like Lori

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth 1236 (in the padded room... psyche)  
  
While Lori was getting rewrapped, Whit and Haldir went to make her own padded room.  
  
"Where is Whit?" asked Lori as she and Legolas came out of the room and into the hall. Lori had her big stick with her, and Legolas thought she was lethal with it.  
  
"Last time she said that she was going to make her own padded room, what ever that is," said Legolas.  
  
Whit came out of a room down the hall that Lori and Legolas were walking in and said,  
  
"I made my padded room Lori!"  
  
"Oh, please don't tell me you really padded a room!"  
  
"You'll see!" she said with a really annoying grin.  
  
"Oh no! She really padded a room," said Lori as she made her way as fast as she could to Whit's room.  
  
When she arrived there she didn't see a single padded wall, but instead, a laptop.  
  
"Where'd you get the laptop?" asked Lori.  
  
"Internet," said Whit.  
  
"Did you bring it from our world?" asked Lori seriously.  
  
"Maybe," said Whit with a little innocent look.  
  
"WHIT! HONESTLY!" shouted Lori.  
  
"Oh please, I brought yours too!" she said pulling out Lori's laptop from a bag.  
  
Lori looked at the laptop, then Whit. She took the laptop and asked,  
  
"Does the internet work?"  
  
"I don't know," responded Whit.  
  
"Only use it when we have to, savvy?" said Lori, "and since we have no where to hook it up, we don't want to waste all of the power."  
  
"Okay," agreed Whit.  
  
"Have you seen Legolas?"  
  
"No," said Whit.  
  
The two girls went to look for their guys and along the way they saw about five girls that seemed to be on a tour of some sort, give them evil looks. They went to the throne room and found Legolas, and his brothers, standing beside their father, who was sitting on his throne. They looked at the people who seemed to be bowing. Legolas noticed them and then Haldir came over and told them what was going on.  
  
"Once a year everyone is allowed into the castle to see what it is like," explained Haldir.  
  
"So, do they have to stay up there all day?" asked Lori.  
  
"No, only the time when people enter, they have to greet them," he said. "See, they're about to move on."  
  
The people were given a tour guide and they left. Legolas, his father, and brothers came down to chat with them.  
  
"It's like a museum," commented Whit.  
  
The king laughed and said,  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
Legolas had his hand on Lori's waist and Lori was leaning on her big staff.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Kalinm.  
  
"I'd be better if I didn't have to rely on this big piece of wood," said Lori. The group laughed. "Hey Legolas, I think I saw the five girls that look like they want to kill me... oh, wait, no, that is every girl in here!"  
  
"I'll have to admit my sons are very popular with the ladies," said the king.  
  
"Except the fact that Legolas has a girlfriend!" said Calid.  
  
"Yes, and proud of it," said Legolas.  
  
"So sweet," said Lori.  
  
"Well, I really must be going," said the king.  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes to the king and made their way to the balcony.  
  
"So, what do you do here for fun on days like these?" asked Whit.  
  
"Pretty much, nothing," said Calid.  
  
"We get to watch the people look through our home and touch our things when they're not supposed to," said Kalinm.  
  
"That must be really disturbing," said Lori.  
  
"After the first thousand years you get used to it," said Legolas.  
  
Lori looked around for Whit and Haldir, but couldn't find them.  
  
"Legolas, where's Whit and Haldir?"  
  
"Haldir had to tell her something," said Legolas as he grabbed her hand, hoping she would get the gesture.  
  
The first thing that popped into Lori's head was the night of the ball and Legolas had told her that he loved her. Then she thought that the same thing might happen to Whit. She gasped and said,  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
"Most likely," said Legolas with a big smile on his face.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Lori. "Are you serious?"  
  
"He told me he was this morning," said Legolas.  
  
"Hey Legolas, we have to go to the archery fields, see you later," said Calid.  
  
His brothers left and Lori and Legolas were left, sitting on a bench, on the balcony.  
  
"This is a big deal for you two," said Legolas.  
  
"I have to tell you something. In our world, it can be rare that you find someone that you will love forever. It can be rare that you find someone at all, but here all you have to do is just open your heart and you also live forever, so that's a plus," explained Lori.  
  
"Amazing," said Legolas.  
  
"What?"  
  
"People can go through life without someone to love. Wouldn't they die from a broken heart?"  
  
"Humans can't die from a broken heart. They just have to put up with it. But some people do kill themselves for different reasons."  
  
"So people will kill themselves?"  
  
"Sometimes, if they think their life isn't worth living anymore," explained Lori.  
  
"I don't understand," said Legolas very confused.  
  
"Neither do I. The professionals don't understand. I mean everyone is here for a purpose, but the people who kill themselves don't have time to find out what it is," said Lori.  
  
"Let's drop the subject," said Legolas.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm glad you're still here," said Legolas. Putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"As long as you're here, I'll be here," promised Lori.  
  
"Good, because I can't imagine a day here without you," said Legolas as they looked each other in the eyes and kissed each other.  
  
While they were kissing they saw images watching them. They stopped kissing to see who or what it was. Turns out it was the group of five that pretty much hates Lori. They were staring at them.  
  
"Hola," said Lori.  
  
"I can not believe you picked a girl that can't even speak the man language!" said one of them.  
  
"Okay, don't make me go Spanish on your butt," said Lori.  
  
"For your information, it is my decision. And I chose her," said Legolas as the couple stood up and left the balcony. Legolas just pushed through what was supposed to be blocking them.  
  
They went to Legolas's room and stayed there for a while.  
  
"What was that language you spoke?" asked Legolas.  
  
"It's called Spanish. A country very close to Texas speaks that language. And since Texas has a lot of immigrants, we just sort of pick up on the language," explained Lori.  
  
"Interesting," said Legolas.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
A/N What up? What do you think? Tell me in a review! I need reviews! They are what keep me alive... so don't kill me! Volleyball camp is okay. I get to play with the older girls so that a plus! And I got to tell you, spandex are a privilege, not a right! I don't know who said that, but I heard it today. Also: you put the special in special ed. I thought they were funny. If you don't, well it sucks to be you! I also heard a lot of other bad jokes that I can't put on ff.net, or they would kick my butt! Well, the only thing else I have to say is...REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank You... come again! 


	25. Revenge of the Five

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth 1236... Legolas's room (don't make any accusations... this is still PG)  
  
Lori and Legolas had been talking about all sorts of things like, how to play volleyball (Lori's favorite sport) and Legolas talked about the beauty of Middle Earth and the whole thing about Saroman.  
  
"What about the 'One Ring'," asked Lori.  
  
"How do you know about that?" he asked seriously.  
  
"I heard it through the grapevine, now speak up," said Lori.  
  
"The Ring is a deadly force when in the hands of the wrong master, who can only wield it," explained Legolas, "It was made in Mt. Doom and can only be destroyed there. It has been hidden for many years and no one knows where it is."  
  
"The Shire," Lori whispered to herself.  
  
"What was that?" asked Legolas.  
  
"What if I told you that I know where it and what will happen to it and the people that try to destroy it?" asked Lori with complete optimism.  
  
"I'd say you were insane," he said. "But then again you did come from the future, and do know a great deal about the past, to that I'd say: start telling."  
  
Lori didn't know what to say. She was happy with the insane comment and didn't want to go any further, but he did.  
  
"Uh..." she said as she was looking for the right words to say, " in time I will tell, but not now. It's like ten o'clock at night and I got to go check up on Whit. Okay got to go, bye," she said really fast. She gave Legolas a kiss on the check and rushed out of the room.  
  
When she exited his room she closed the door and gave a sigh of relief then made her way on over to Whit's room. She knocked on the door and heard a weak 'come in.' She went inside and saw Whit on her bed and her face looked like she was love struck.  
  
"How'd it go," asked Lori.  
  
"How do you know what happened?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"Word travels fast when you're with the March Warden of Lorien," said Lori.  
  
"Legolas told you didn't he?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, that too."  
  
"He tells you everything doesn't he?"  
  
"Like all elfish men, you have to dig it out of them. With Legolas it is a bit easier than most," said Lori.  
  
Whit shot her a yeah-right look and Lori said,  
  
"All right the guy hardly puts up a fight, but you know I have to give him credit for keeping it from me for at least half a day."  
  
"Half a day!" Whit said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah he's really bad at it," commented Lori.  
  
"No kidding!"  
  
"Okay well I'm going to go to bed. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite, or in your case the bed monsters," said Lori as she exited the room. She heard a 'Hey!' when she left.  
  
Lori was about ready to hit the sheets. She loved going to bed, it's a favorite past time of hers (if you can call it a past time).  
  
She opened the door to her room, it was dark so she had to light some candles. When she lit a candle and went to go light some more she heard some rustling in her closet. She quickly took out her gun from under her bed and headed slowly over to her closet. She cocked her gun when she was close to her closet and held it at shoulder length. She quickly opened the door to the closet to find one of the five girls that hated her.  
  
"What are you doing in my closet?" Lori asked.  
  
"I hoped nothing, but they made me do it," said the elf.  
  
"What?"  
  
The little elf pointed to another elf that was standing right behind Lori with a silver candlestick holder over her head. The elf took a swing at her, but Lori easily ducked it. Lori grabbed the candlestick and took it away from her. Then Lori took a really hard swing at her and hit her right in the eye. The elf fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"She a friend of yours?" Lori asked the little elf in the closet.  
  
"My sister," she said.  
  
"Were you forced to do this?"  
  
The little elf nodded and added,  
  
"The other three are supposedly taking the prince."  
  
Lori ran to the door and called for Whit.  
  
"What?" asked Whit as she stuck her head out the door.  
  
"Get your gun and get Haldir and meet me in Legolas's room, A.S.A.P.!" said Lori as she ran out of her room and toward Legolas's.  
  
She pulled at the handle and noticed that it was locked. 'What can undo a lock without the key?' thought Lori. ' A bobby pin would work.'  
  
"Whit get a bobby pin!" ordered Lori.  
  
Whit and Haldir came running to Legolas's room.  
  
"Couldn't find a bobby pin," said Whit as she panted.  
  
Lori took her gun and fired shots at the door hinges. The hinges fell off and then Lori kicked the door down to find three girls and trying do something, but obviously they interrupted.  
  
"All right, I'm armed and I'm trigger happy, who wants to mess with me?" asked Lori as she entered the room and started pointing her gun at each one of the girls.  
  
"Nicest entrance yet," Whit said to Lori.  
  
"Thank you," she said back.  
  
Haldir had his bow at the ready and Lori and Whit had their guns cocked and ready.  
  
"So you honestly think we are going to be scared with that contraption in your hand?" asked one of the elves.  
  
"Did you not just see how we took the door down?" asked Lori.  
  
"With that thing?" another one asked.  
  
"Duh!" Lori and Whit said together.  
  
Lori saw Legolas tied up, gawked and blindfolded.  
  
"You are just evil little people," said Lori.  
  
"I'm going to go get... someone," said Whit as she ran out the door to go find someone to help.  
  
Lori lowered her gun and went over to untie Legolas.  
  
"Never had this happen to me before in my life," said Legolas as he got up.  
  
"You mean your brothers never tied you up?" asked Lori.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Whit and I didn't even know we were sisters and we would tie each other up all the time," said Lori as Whit came running through the door with the king, Legolas's brothers, and a few guards.  
  
"What is going on!" asked the king. "And what happened to the door?"  
  
"Remember the girls that hate Lori," said Haldir. " That's them, or half of them."  
  
"One is unconscious in my room and the other is in my closet," said Lori.  
  
The group saw a little elfling pulling an older elf down the hall. Lori recognized them as the elf that she knocked out and the little elf in her closet. Lori went out to the door and asked,  
  
"Ya trying to make a great escape, there?"  
  
"I...I...I," she stuttered.  
  
"How 'bout you drop her feet and back away slowly," said Lori.  
  
She dropped her feet and started backing away. She turned and jumped out the window. Lori, the king, Whit, Haldir, and Legolas went to go see what happened to the elfling. The window that she jumped out of was a window to one of the many balconies, so really she just jumped out on to the balcony.  
  
"Oh, Valar!" she said.  
  
A/N Hey guys! Here is another fun, fun, chapter. Hope you enjoy! Well in volleyball we had to roll. Incase none of you know what it is: when you roll you get low to the floor fall on your butt, without using your hands or knees to break your fall, then lay on your side and roll over your shoulder, all while trying to get a ball that someone hit at you really hard. So, needless to say, I'm bruised on my hips, butt, and elbows. It really hurt at the moment, but as my friend would say: Life goes on (in my case with many bruises). Well after tomorrow it will all be over. Well, I hope you like this chapter; I spent most of my lunch break on it, after dad took me to Sonic! (He! He! He! He! He!)  
  
Little Crazy person... I really don't know what I was thinking at the moment. I think it was 10:00 at night and I really wanted to go to sleep, but I promised I wouldn't until I satisfied myself with that chapter. No I am no in military school of any sort, but I am in ROTC. I am truly fascinated with the military, mostly air force. Tell me if anything is inaccurate. Your e-mail didn't show up so next review give me your e-mail and I will surely e-mail you. Please don't be mad!  
  
Slowness... I Won't Die! I love my fans too much!!!! DON'T LET ME GIVE UP!!! (Not like I was going to, but that was my dramatic moment) 


	26. Another Great Breakfast

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

Middle Earth...next morning  
  
Lori was asleep in her bed. The sheets were only a little messed up. She hated when the sheets would follow her at night. Her head was off her pillow and her chin was close to her chest. She was curled up into a little ball... sleeping peacefully.  
  
"LORI! Get up!" said Whit as she pounded on the door.  
  
"No," she groaned putting the sheets over her head.  
  
Whit came in and said,  
  
"How is it that in America you would always be up and ready before everyone else and here you try to sleep late?"  
  
"I don't know," she groaned.  
  
"Lori... you have to get up," said Whit as she came over to sit on her bed.  
  
"No I don't," said Lori moving around a bit.  
  
"Yes you do," said Whit rocking her.  
  
"Is she up yet?" came a voice from the hallway.  
  
"No. I think I'm going to need your assistance," said Whit.  
  
Legolas came through the door and examined the person in the bed.  
  
"What should we do doc?" asked Whit loudly.  
  
"On the count of three we take the covers from her," he whispered to Whit making sure that Lori didn't hear. "One, two, three!"  
  
They pulled the sheets off of the sleeping girl. There was only one problem with that though; Lori the night before had curled up in a blanket and then pulled the sheets over her. So she had another blanket with her.  
  
"Lori you are impossible," said Whit.  
  
"Yeah, but never underestimate the impossible," said Lori as she cracked into a laugh.  
  
"You have to admit that was pretty funny," said Legolas.  
  
Haldir had heard the laughing and came into the room and asked,  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Trying to wake Lori is funnier than I thought," said Legolas.  
  
"How 'bout you get up and get dressed and then come eat breakfast," said Whit.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now leave! All of you!" said Lori getting up.  
  
She changed into a dress and went to breakfast. Her wounds has healed enough that she can walk and do just about anything. 'Why didn't we think of elfish medicine a long time ago? It would have been so handy in the hospitals,' thought Lori as she walked into the place where they ate breakfast.  
  
She sat down next to Legolas like everyday, and saw strange foods like everyday.  
  
"I assume you slept well?" asked the king.  
  
"You can say that," said Lori looking at more strange foods that were coming out on platters.  
  
Whit was sitting in front of Lori and she was humming a song from 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. It was the song that came on when Jack Sparrow came on screen. Lori joined in and soon they were humming the whole song.  
  
The whole room was looking at them and what they were singing. It isn't a very long song, so they stopped soon.  
  
"Hey you know what that song reminds me of?" asked Lori.  
  
"What?" asked Whit.  
  
"Sponge Bob!"  
  
"It reminds you of Sponge Bob?" asked Whit.  
  
"Yeah! What does it remind you of?" asked Lori.  
  
"Uh... lets see: Captain Jack Sparrow!" said Whit.  
  
"From the Pirate movie?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Yeah!" said Whit.  
  
"What is a 'movie'?" asked the king.  
  
Lori and Whit looked at each other with narrow eyes and straight faces.  
  
"So you really want us to explain?" asked Whit.  
  
"Yes," said the king.  
  
"Whit does your laptop play movies?"  
  
"Yeah! How else do I watch Lord..." said Whit catching herself before she said the rest. Lori gave Whit a glaring look and Whit came back with, "of the Dance! I just love how those Irish people dance!"  
  
"Are you ever going to show us how those people dance?" asked Haldir.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Because last time I did, I broke my ankle," Whit said.  
  
"Tragic," said Haldir.  
  
"Yes it was," said Whit giving Lori a confused face.  
  
"So back to these movies," said the king.  
  
"Oh yes, um... how 'bout you come to my room after breakfast and we will se a movie," said Lori who got up and headed back to her room.  
  
"Wait for me!" called out Whit who got up and caught up with Lori.  
  
Whit got her laptop out of her room and brought it into Lori's room.  
  
"What movie do you have in there?" asked Lori.  
  
"The Ring," said Whit looking at Lori.  
  
"Why did you bring that movie?" asked Lori kind of mad.  
  
"No, not that ring. The Ring, as in scary movie that almost made you scream in that section when Noah died," refreshed Whit.  
  
"Oh that ring. And yes I would scream, except T was right by me, and taking up a lot of space if I might add," explained Lori.  
  
"Very unfortunate when you had to sit by him," said Whit as she was setting up the movie. "You think they would have popcorn?" asked Whit.  
  
"Whit, where are we?" asked Lori.  
  
"Middle Earth... are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No, I have a point to make. This is Middle Earth in the middle of Mirkwood, not a movie house in the middle of Texas," said Lori.  
  
"Oh... so that would be a no on the popcorn?"  
  
"Now you're getting it!" said Lori.

* * *

A/N Hey peps! What be up? Look I need your help... REVIEW!!!! Good news, my camp is over! No more waking up at the crack of dawn (which for me is 7:00) and doing drills! I would like to thank Spongebob Squarepants for everything. He was a real inspiration to writing this chapter (even though it was a little part). Also to the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack that I am listening to at this very moment. The Ring (the movie) really did scare me really bad when I saw it because I thought the girls was still alive. If you haven't seen The Ring, then I suggest you do. Have a happy Independence Day to all you Americans out there reading my story, and to those who aren't American: have a great day. As my old principle would say: Make it a great day or not, the choice is yours! (Which really it's not, it is decided by what they are serving at lunch)! 


	27. Many Things to Realize

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

Middle Earth... Movie Time!  
  
After breakfast the king was on his way to Lori's room with his three sons and Haldir. Lori was going to make sure that they would be scared out of their wits. Lori had closed the curtains so that there wouldn't be much light, but some light did seep through the cracks.  
  
The king knocked on the door and Lori came to the door and said,  
  
"Are you ready, for the scariest, most exciting movie that will scare you pants off?!" announced Lori.  
  
"What?" asked the king.  
  
"Just smile father," whispered Legolas.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" said Lori letting them in.  
  
Whit was already in position to watch the movie. She was lying down on her stomach with her hands supporting her head, and staring at the screen.  
  
The king looked at Whit and asked,  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Someday, now lets get into a position that you are able to stay in for at least two hours," said Lori pressing play.  
  
"Two hours!" said Calid.  
  
"Well, two or three," said Lori lying next to Legolas on the bed.  
  
Everyone was either lying down or sitting against the bed. The movie started with the girl that died and then her aunt trying to figure out what happened to her. She ends up with someone saying that she only has seven days to live and the movie goes on.  
  
When the girl that they proved to be dead walked out of the TV, the whole group was wide-eyed and Legolas was clutching Lori's hand. After that scene was over Lori said,  
  
"Um... Legolas.... Please let go." He didn't respond. He was too engulfed in the rest of the movie. Lori let it slide by until her hand was turning blue.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" shouted Lori.  
  
Everyone looked at her to see what Legolas had done wrong.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"My hand is turning blue," said Lori.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked not losing his grip.  
  
"What did I do? No, you are squeezing my hand, and might I say way too tight!" said Lori.  
  
Legolas let go of her hand. Lori could feel the blood being restored to her hand.  
  
The movie ended and Whit got up to turn it off.  
  
"What did ya'll think?" asked Whit.  
  
"I loathe the person who invented the... what did you call it, the TV?" said Kalinm.  
  
"It can't happen," said Whit.  
  
"Whit, remember when you said there is no such thing as magic when we were about seven?" asked Lori.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well look what happened to Harry Potter!"  
  
"That was a book that became a movie," said Whit, then she realized that it was the same sort of situation and said,  
  
"Ohh, I see!"  
  
"Yeah, so really you can't say anything," said Lori who went over to open the blinds.  
  
The king got up and said,  
  
"Well I really must be going. Elrond will want to be seeing me right about now."  
  
He left the room and the six of them just sat there and talked about what was going on in Middle Earth.  
  
"So what is going on with Gondor?" asked Whit.  
  
"There is still a steward that is controlling everything, and very poorly might I add," said Calid.  
  
"The steward is going to be there until the rightful king steps forward," explained Kalinm.  
  
"Let me guess, that is... Aragorn?" said Whit.  
  
"How do you know that?" Haldir asked suspiciously.  
  
Whit heard the suspiciousness in his voice and said,  
  
"We can't go on together with suspicious minds."  
  
"Where have I heard that song?" Lori asked.  
  
"On the radio?" asked Whit.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," said Haldir.  
  
"Uhh... you'll find out later... uh... Lori we got to go... bye guys," said Whit as she as she dragged Lori out the door, but when Lori was right out side the door she realized that it was her room  
  
"But that is my room!"  
  
"Just come on!" shouted Whit from a little further down the hall.  
  
"Okay," said Lori chasing Whit down the hall.  
  
All that was left in Lori's room were Legolas, Haldir, Calid, and Kalinm.  
  
"I think they know something," said Calid.  
  
"Thank you Calid, for stating the obvious," said Legolas joking around with his brother. "The girls are from the future and they know a great deal more than we do, so I guess it is natural that they sort of hint to us that they know what is going to happen," explained Legolas.  
  
"Lori already has done that, hasn't she?" asked Kalinm.  
  
"Yes, yes she has," said Legolas getting up.  
  
"What do you think that they are trying to hint to us?" asked Haldir.  
  
"I do not know, but Lori asked about Sauron and the ring," said Legolas.  
  
"You think they know where the ring is?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Possibly," said Legolas as he left the room.  
  
The girls on the other hand were worried about something totally different than if they are getting figured out.  
  
"Whit, what do you think happened to T?" asked Lori sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Probably in the elf jail," said Whit looking at her CD's.  
  
"And how do you think the terrorist got here?" asked Lori.  
  
"T," Whit said sarcastically, not really meaning anything by it.  
  
Lori thought about it for a minute and said,  
  
"Whit, you're a genius!"  
  
"Since when!?" she asked looking at Lori like she was a nut.  
  
"Never mind that, when do we get to go see him?" asked Lori.  
  
Whit looked at Lori in shock and asked,  
  
"I've heard you say many things in my life, but I never thought I would hear you say that!"  
  
"What? That I wanted to see T?" she finally realized what she said and sat back down in shock and said,  
  
"What am I coming to?"  
  
"Lori," said Whit as she went over to her to help her, " just breath."  
  
Lori took a few breaths in and out and then snapped out of it.  
  
"No really we have to see T," said Lori.  
  
"What!"  
  
"He's been helping the terrorist, Whit!" said Lori.  
  
"You have to be kidding me!" said Whit realizing that that was the only way that they could have gotten here.  
  
"I swear I'm not!" said Lori.  
  
Legolas stopped at the door and was trying to tell Lori something when Whit said,  
  
"Get out!" still in shock about the T thing.  
  
"Fine," said Legolas as he turned and started walking away.  
  
"No Legolas! Get back here!" he turned and came back. "It was just a figure of speech."  
  
"Oh, well I just wanted to tell you I'm going to meet Elrond's twins to do some archery," said Legolas.  
  
"Alright," said Lori.  
  
Legolas kissed her and was off to do some archery.  
  
"Chris would be so jealous," said Whit.  
  
"What, did she like Legolas too?"  
  
"Big time," said Whit.  
  
Lori thought about it for a minute, shrugged her shoulders and said,  
  
"Oh well."

* * *

A/N What did ya'll think about it? I worked on it all day! Actually no, I just worked on it on and off today! Sorry about the delay in the previous chapter. Yesterday was the Fourth of July celebration and they were pretty awesome. My friend and I went to the parade, then the movies to see The Notebook, to my house for hamburgers, and then to the fireworks! We had a lot of fun at the fireworks. It was just sooo fun! Well enough about what happened and more about this story, well that is up to you so REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you! 


	28. Discovery About T

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like  
  
Middle Earth  
  
Earlier Lori and Whit had discovered that T was helping the terrorists. The girls were on their way to go talk to T and maybe convict him of something.  
  
"How did he do it?" asked Whit.  
  
"Do what? Contact terrorists?" asked Lori walking down the hall with Whit.  
  
"Yeah," said Whit as they took a right and went down a flight of stairs.  
  
"He was making prank collect calls and one of them was the terrorists," said Lori sarcastically.  
  
"Ohh," said Whit as they came to the guards.  
  
"I'm sorry, no one allowed in here," said the guard on the left.  
  
"We have to talk to T," said Lori.  
  
"You can not," said the guard on the right.  
  
"Hey don't tell us what we can and can not do. And besides we have to charge him with another crime," said Whit.  
  
"Well in that case, please come in," said the guard on the left, "But I do recommend that I come with you, he quite dangerous."  
  
"Thank you, but we would like to beat the crap out of him if he does anything to us," said Lori. The guard gave Whit the key and they went in.  
  
The dungeon wasn't a place you would like to build your summer home in. It was cold, dark, and sort of smoky. T was in the last cell on the left. They walked up to the cell and heard his voice say,  
  
"Finally here to give me my food?"  
  
Lori and Whit looked at each other and Lori said,  
  
"From my point of view, you don't need any."  
  
"What do you want? To gloat about what side of the door your on and where I am?" he asked looking at the ground.  
  
"If you want," said Whit as she opened the cell.  
  
"I don't want to see you laugh or even make a smirk," said T.  
  
"Fine," the girls said together. They stepped out of the cell, closed the door, and started cracking up.  
  
Lori was almost on the ground from laughing so hard and the only thing keeping Whit from falling was that she was holding on to the door. When they were all laughed out, they collected themselves and went back in the cell.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" said T.  
  
"You're absolutely right," said Lori.  
  
"Thank you," said T with some satisfaction.  
  
"It was hilarious!" finished Whit.  
  
The girls started laughing some more. T didn't like the fact that they were making fun of him, but the girls thought that they would try not to do it as much as they wanted. After all, it is mean, but he deserves a little of what he gave to them.  
  
"Okay, back to the point," said Lori. "Did you make any contact with the terrorists?" asked Lori in the most serious voice she could make at that point.  
  
"Why would it matter to you?" asked T.  
  
"Trust me it does," said Lori.  
  
"Yes I did! Are you happy now?" said T.  
  
"And you're admitting that without a fight?" asked Whit in amazement.  
  
"Well, since we aren't anywhere near America, you can't do anything," said T smirking.  
  
"You are aware that I can send you back in a second," said Lori.  
  
"No you can't! We're stuck here!" said T getting up off the ground.  
  
"Really? How do you think Haldir and Legolas got to America?" asked Whit.  
  
"Whit that doesn't matter to him. We should go and make sure that everything is in order," said Lori as she pushed Whit out the door.  
  
Whit was out the door and Lori was almost out when she turned and said,  
  
"Oh yeah, you're also being tried by the elves with something. I think the penalty is like, death or something along the lines of that."  
  
Lori and Whit walked out of the dungeon satisfied with getting the information that they needed.  
  
"Well, where to now, boss?" asked Whit.  
  
"Let's go see how Legolas is doing with the Elrond twins," said Lori.  
  
"I wonder if Haldir is with them?" said Whit.  
  
"Lets go see," said Lori as they walked down the hall that lead to the balcony with the stairs that lead down to the archery fields.  
  
They walked out to the fields and saw Legolas, Haldir, Elrohir, and Elladan. They were having a shooting contest or something like that. Lori and Whit were watching from the balcony, leaning on the railing. No one noticed them until the twins saw them.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Elrohir.  
Legolas looked back at the girls and said,  
  
"Lori on the right and Whit on the left," said Legolas as he pulled his bow back and released, it hit the center of the target.  
  
"I've never seen them here," said Elladan.  
  
"That is because they are from America," said Haldir.  
  
"Where?" the twins asked.  
  
"Far, far away," said Legolas.  
  
"Oh," said the twins.  
  
"Are you two having fun up there?" Legolas shouted to them.  
  
"Define fun," Lori shouted back.  
  
"Standing up there watch us," Legolas replied.  
  
"You mean standing up here watching you beat the crap out of everyone else... then yeah," shouted Lori. Whit gave her a gentle slap on the arm for that comment.  
  
Legolas laughed and said,  
  
"Why don't you come down here. I want you to meet some of my friends."  
  
"When does it ever end?" Lori asked Whit as they both headed down to the archery fields.  
  
Lori and Whit came up to Legolas and the rest of the group.  
  
"Lori, Whit, I'd like to introduce you both to Elladan and Elrohir, the Elrond Twins," said Legolas. Lori shook their hands and said the nice to meet you.  
  
"So, can you lovely ladies by any chance shoot an arrow?" asked Elhior.  
  
"I think we're much better with the knives," said Lori.  
  
"Oh is that so?" asked Elladan, "Well I'll make a bet with you, you throw a knife and hit the center I will be in your debt for the rest of the day, if not, you in mine for the rest of the day."  
  
Lori thought about it for a second. She looked at Legolas and then at the twins.  
  
"You know guys, I don't think it is a good idea challenging Lori," said Legolas.  
  
"Why not?" asked Elladan.  
  
"She has a lot of surprises up her sleeve that I don't even know about," said Legolas.  
  
"No. It's okay Legolas. I accept," said Lori sticking out her hand to shake on it.  
  
The twins looked at each other and then Lori said,  
  
"You're not going back on your deal, are you?"  
  
Elladan met her hand and shook it and said,  
  
"Fine, it's a deal."  
  
A/N Sorry about the delay in chapters. It was a busy week. I had a church camp thing that was fun (Lets just say that I rolled around in the mud)! And then my parents decided to get the carpets cleaned. That about drove me crazy because I couldn't come and get on the computer and type. I have to tell you that I went crazy... literally. Well all I've got to say now is... REVIEW!!!!!! 


	29. Don't Try to Challenge Lori

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

Middle Earth 1236  
  
Lori and Elladan lined up with the target they were going to throw at. Legolas took out his two carved handled knives and gave them to Lori to throw.  
  
"Ladies first," said Lori.  
  
Elladan rolled hi eyes and stepped up to center himself in front of the target. His left arm was out in front of him and pointing at his target, in his right hand was the blade of the knife. His right arm was pulled back. He studied his target for a moment and then threw his knife to hit the target. It hit the center of the bulls-eye.  
  
He looked at Lori and said,  
  
"Have fun the rest of the day."  
  
Lori just kept her smile and said,  
  
"I have a question for you Elladan."  
  
"Yes," he said as he spun around to face her.  
  
"Right hand or left hand?"  
  
"I don't understand," he said.  
  
"I'm ambidextrous, so right hand or left hand."  
  
"Right," he said as he went over to stand by his brother.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lori saw this smug look on Legolas's face. It was saying 'She's going to beat you' all over it. His arms were crossed and he was looking at Lori.  
  
Lori lined up with the target. She wasn't nervous at all. She put her left hand out to the target and her right hand with the blade in her hand, was pulled back. She knew people were looking at her with somewhat nervousness. 'Would people stop that!' she thought.  
  
Lori threw her knife. It seemed there was a long time before it hit the target and she just stood there and watched it. When the knife stopped going through the air they saw that, not only did it hit the target, it hit the handle of Elladan's knife in the back. It was wedge in there, but not so much that they can't get it out.  
  
They all looked at it with amazement. Especially Elladan. Elrohir was laughing at Elladan.  
  
"I knew someday you would get in trouble with this," said his brother.  
  
"Shut up Elrohir," said Elladan through his teeth.  
  
Legolas came over to hug Lori and kiss her on her head. Whit and Haldir came over to congratulate her and Whit gave her a big bear hug.  
  
"You were lucky to get that," said Haldir.  
  
"How did you ever learn that?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Well, have you ever tried to kill mosquitoes with a knife from a distance?" asked Lori.  
  
"No," said Legolas.  
  
"Well we did one night in the summer," said Whit.  
  
"Can't tell you we hit any, but we did," said Lori as she saw Elladan come over.  
  
"I believe I'm in your debt," he said.  
  
Lori thought about it for a minute and said,  
  
"Just because I don't want you to follow me around all day, your off the hook," said Lori. She looked over at his brother, he was trying so hard no to laugh. "And I'm pretty sure your brother is going to tell everyone that you lost a throwing knife contest to a girl."  
  
He looked over at his brother and he was nodding.  
  
"Thank you, and I will make sure he doesn't," said Elladan.  
  
"Yeah... right... okay.... You know what, I think I'm going to go," said Lori as she and Legolas headed off into the woods after he got his knife. Whit and Haldir stuck around to make fun of Elladan a little more.  
  
"Next time you should ask a girl if she has had any training with weapons," said Haldir joking around with Elladan.  
  
"Next time I'm not going to challenge a lady," he said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Whit.  
  
"Because, I realize now that they should not do this sort of activities," said Elladan turning his back to Whit to get some of his things together.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Whit putting her hands on her hips. She was making things hard for him, but she didn't like the fact that he said girls shouldn't do that sort of activities.  
  
"Proper ladies, such as your self, should not be playing around with knives," said Elladan.  
  
"Elladan, I think you should stop while you're ahead," suggested Haldir.  
  
"Who are you callin' proper?" Whit asked Elladan.  
  
"Elladan, I think you should..." started Elrohir, but was interrupted by his brother.  
  
"Are you suggesting that you are not proper?" asked Elladan, completing ignoring everything Haldir and Elrohir said.  
  
Whit got right up in front of his face and said,  
  
"Completely."  
  
Haldir then came over and grabbed Whit's hand and basically had to drag her away. Whit kept looking at Elladan until she was about ten feet away from him. Then Elladan and his brother gathered all of their weapons together and left the archery fields.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan went to their room, which was right next to their father's, Lord Elrond, and their sister, Arwen. Their room had two beds in it, so no one had to sleep on the ground. Elrohir laid on his bed, which was closest to the door, and said,  
  
"That Lori, she's not from here is she?"  
  
"No," said Elladan going over to his wardrobe and putting up his weapons. Everything in his wardrobe was hanging nice and neat. Everything on his side of the room was picked up. As for his brother, well his side was a mess. He never bothered to pick any of his stuff up unless told to by his brother, or father. It never worked out with Arwen.  
  
"Haldir said something about them being from America, if you haven't already forgotten," said Elladan.  
  
"What about Whit?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Same thing, most likely."  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two brothers. Elladan laid down on his bed and then Elrohir asked,  
  
"Which one do you like best?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Which one do you like best?"  
  
Elladan thought about it for a second and said,  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Oh, come on... is it Whit?" asked Elrohir. Elladan crinkled his nose.  
  
"No I guess not," said Elrohir. "Then it's Lori!"  
  
Elladan didn't make any face at the comment and he sure didn't object to the statement. Elrohir was looking at his brother with a huge grin across his face.  
  
"What?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Nothing," said Elrohir, "I personally like Whit the best."  
  
"Why? She is cocky, arrogant, and rude."  
  
"I know, that's what is great about her."  
  
"You haven't even known here for a day and you are already in love with her?" asked Elladan.  
  
"What about you and Lori? She beat you and you love her," said Elrohir.  
  
The brothers didn't speak anymore of Lori and Whit after that. They thought it best to keep their mouths shut on the matter. 'I wonder if they have any apples in the kitchen,' thought Elrohir. 'I wonder what Lori is doing right now,' thought Elladan.  
  
Lori and Legolas had been wandering around the forest for about half-an-hour now. Lori had not earthly idea where she was, Legolas, on the other hand, knew exactly where they were. They were walking along a path talking about different animals, races, and cultures of Middle Earth.  
  
"There are horses, like in your world," said Legolas.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably the only animal I could point out here, besides the overgrown spiders," said Lori.  
  
Suddenly Legolas stopped and looked around. His eyes looked sharp. Lori stopped and listened along with Legolas. They both heard a large group coming toward them. Legolas didn't know if they were good or evil, so he readied his bow and arrow. Lori didn't have any weapons so she stuck with listening. They ducked down behind a bush so no one could see them. The group got closer and closer. Finally they got so close that Lori and Legolas could hear what the group was saying.  
  
"OWW, you butt-munch!" said one of them silently.  
  
'I know that voice...and choice of words, too,' thought Lori. She stood straight up and looked at the group coming toward them. She knew them!  
  
"CHRIS?!" yelled Lori.  
  
Legolas came out from behind the bush and looked at Chris.  
  
"What up, Lori... and where's Whit?" asked Chris.  
  
"Not with us. Why are you here?" asked Lori then looking behind Chris to see the rest of the squad.  
  
"We are here to warn you about T. He has an alliance with some group of terriorists from Iraq."  
  
"You couldn't come here earlier and warn me about this?" asked Lori kind of ticked off that she could have know this earlier.  
  
"Sorry," said Chris.  
  
"Okay, lets just go back to the palace and talk about this there," said Lori as they looked around for the palace. "Legolas, how do we get back to the palace?"  
  
"Follow me," he said.

* * *

A/N Like always...what did ya'll think? I want REVIEWS!!!!!! I need REVIEWS!!!! Okay that was my dramatic moment for the day... or hour... or minute. Most likely I'm going to have more than one of those a day. Oh well. 


	30. The Whole Crew Arrives

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

Middle Earth  
  
Legolas was leading Lori, Chris and the rest of the squad to the palace to talk things out.  
  
"So, you already know about T then?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yes," said Lori.  
  
"Where is he now?" asked Taylor who was behind Chris.  
  
"The dungeon," said Lori.  
  
"Why aren't you saying much?" asked Chris.  
  
"I'm thinking," said Lori.  
  
"About what?" asked Taylor.  
  
"Why the heck you're here," said Lori.  
  
"We just told you," said Chris.  
  
"Did Hallie send you?" asked Lori.  
  
"Yeah, she came herself, but she got lost I guess," said Taylor.  
  
"Taylor you are aware that she is from here, right?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"  
  
Lori nodded as they went over a hill that came to the palace. The whole squad looked at it in amazement. Their face light up when they saw the palace.  
  
"Welcome to the Mirkwood Palace," said Legolas as he started walking toward the palace. Lori started after him. She caught up with him and held his hand the rest of the way talking to him about what they were going to do about the squad.  
  
"They might all have to share a room," Legolas said so that only Lori could hear him.  
  
"That's fine. If you didn't learn in America, they can all share a room," said Lori.  
  
"That is good," Legolas said back.  
  
As the group came closer and closer to the palace the squad was more and more amazed by the beauty of it. They crossed the archery fields (which no one was on at the time), and Lori sopped them just as they were about to go up the stairs to the palace.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal, you all have to share one big room. Make sure you don't make a lot of noise or else they suspect an enemy attack or something like that. You have to understand that elves are very, very peaceful. Don't say anything about our world because they will just get confused if you try to explain anything," said Lori as she turned and started going up the stairs. Then she turned around and said,  
  
"Don't say anything about T either, cause if you aren't me, Whit, Legolas, or Haldir, they'll suspect something." She turned around and started going up the stairs again, and again turned around and said,  
  
"Don't ever try to go out in the forest alone, because there are big, huge spiders that try to eat you if you aren't careful."  
  
"Are you done yet?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yes," said Lori as she headed up the stairs, all the way and went into the palace.  
  
On the way to the throne room to tell the king that more humans had come, Chris asked,  
  
"Do we have to wear dresses like that?"  
  
"Yes, everyone does Chris," said Lori.  
  
"Can't we just stay in our camo?" asked Taylor.  
  
"And carry an extra twenty to thirty pounds around?"  
  
"She has a point there," said Chris, "But still, do we have to wear dresses like that?"  
  
"You can wear them out of your own free will, or I can order it," said Lori.  
  
"So either way we're going to wear it?" asked Taylor.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What a rip," said Chris.  
  
Everyone stopped at the door to the throne room and they heard King Thranduil raising his voice in elfish. Then they heard Lord Elrond raising his voice in elfish. Legolas pressed his ear up against the door. Lori moved her hair from in front of her ear and listened to the conversation, even though she didn't understand a word anyone said. Her squad looked at Lori's ear and how pointy it was. The whole squad gasped at the sight of Lori having pointy ears. Lori and Legolas looked at the group to see what was the matter.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lori.  
  
"Y-Y-Your ear.... it's p-p-pointy," said Chris.  
  
"I didn't know you stuttered," said Lori.  
  
"I stammer, okay, I stammer!" shouted Chris.  
  
"Okay. Yes they are pointy," said Lori.  
  
"Why?" asked Taylor.  
  
"You think I lied about being an elf?" asked Lori.  
  
No one answered the question. Instead Chris was still in shock and fainted. All eyes were on her.  
  
"I never thought she'd be the kind that faint," said Lori. " Legolas, by any chance do you know where the room is that all of them can stay in?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Oh good," said Lori.  
  
Some girls helped Chris and Legolas lead them to the room they were going to be staying in. It was a large room; beautiful tapestries come down from the windows. Wardrobes are beside each bed as well as a night table. There are candles everywhere and there are about twenty beds, more than enough for them. The girls set Chris down on a bed and the rest of the girls went wild claiming their beds. They ran everywhere seeing what was what. There was a door that leads to the bathroom, only one bathroom for about sixteen girls.  
  
"There's only one bathroom in here isn't there?" Lori asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes. Is that a problem?" asked Legolas.  
  
Lori patted his back and said,  
  
"We'll see in the morning." Lori and Legolas left the room and went to their own rooms to get ready for dinner. Lori was brushing her hair and Whit came in and said,  
  
"I think I'm going insane!"  
  
"I thought you already were?" asked Lori.  
  
"True, but I think I just saw Taylor," said Whit.  
  
"Um... Whit you might want to sit down while I tell you this," said Lori. Whit sat down and Lori took off explaining what happened. Whit kept a straight face during the whole explanation.  
  
"So really it's not you, they actually did come here to warn us about T, any questions?" said Lori as she finished up.  
  
" Why didn't they tell us sooner?!" asked Whit.  
  
"Exactly what I said!" Lori said as the dinner bell rang.  
  
"FOOD!" screamed Whit as she headed out the door to 'food'. Lori followed, without as much enthusiasm.

* * *

A/N What did ya'll think? Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! I have to go pack for my camp that I'm going to. I'm sooo nervous! What if no one likes me? Oh well, I have a friend I'm going with! We can always sit at the corner of the lunchroom and talk to each other. How fun! Well I need some encouragement on this story... REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	31. Dinner Goes Down Hill

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

I'M BACK!!!!!!!  
  
Middle Earth 1236  
  
Lori arrived to dinner right after Whit did. They sat in their usual spots beside their boyfriends. Lori looked around to find her squad and then she realized that they weren't there. She turned to Legolas and asked,  
  
"Where's the squad?"  
  
"I sent someone to get them," said Legolas.  
  
Lori gave a sigh of relief and said,  
  
"Oh, thank you," she said as she gave him a kiss on the check.  
  
Then she turned to the king and started talking to him about his army. She was going to bring up that her squad had come to Middle Earth to warn she and Whit about T, but she didn't know how he was going to react about it. 'What if the worst should go wrong, and he hates them?' Lori thought.  
  
"It is very hard to get into my army," said the king.  
  
"I bet. I know how it is, you only want the best," said Lori.  
  
"Exactly. You know, Legolas and his brothers are on my best squad," mentioned the king.  
  
"Really, that's great," said Lori giving a big smile. "You know, I hate to bring this up right now, but my squad kind of came here to warn Whit and I about T."  
  
"Well that was nice of the. Where are they?" asked the king.  
  
"So you're not mad?" asked Lori surprised.  
  
"No, not at all," said the king looking around for the group of human girls.  
  
"Okay, um... Legolas sent someone to go get them," Lori said as the group of girls walked in the left door.  
  
"WHAT UP HOMIES?" asked Chris.  
  
Everyone looked at them like they were maniacs. Lori put her hand on her head like she didn't know them.  
  
"Is that them?" asked the king.  
  
Lori nodded and the king got up to welcome them.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood, I am King Thranduil of the Mirkwood relm," said the king.  
  
"I am Chris, sir...dude... sir king," said Chris like she was on drugs.  
  
Lori looked over at Chris. She didn't look like herself.  
  
"Who gave you morphine?" asked Lori.  
  
"I do not know," said Chris as she pointed a finger in the air.  
  
Lori got up to help Chris to her seat and said,  
  
"You, my friend, are going to sit down here and eat dinner."  
  
"Are we having macaroni and cheese?" asked Chris when she was sitting in her seat.  
  
"I love Mac n' Cheese!" said Whit.  
  
"Whit," said Lori.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Coco Puffs!" reminded Lori.  
  
"Ohh," said Whit in disappointment.  
  
Lori's squad was sitting a few seats down from where Lori and Whit were. Everyone was sitting down eating. Lori looked down to check on the squad and to her amazement; they were all eating, calmly (excluding Chris)! Taylor was helping Chris with her eating. She saw Chris pick up a fork and say,  
  
"Oooo, shiny!"  
  
Lori laughed at Chris and realized that she was dumber than she thought. Just then Kalinm, and Calid walked through the door. They went up to the king to explain what happened and then they sat down next to Legolas.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Hunting," said Calid.  
  
"What?" asked Lori.  
  
"Orc," said Kalinm.  
  
"Who said Orc?" shouted Chris from across the room.  
  
"I did," said Kalinm.  
  
"I have to tell you something about orc...they are butt ugly!" said Chris waving her knife around as she said that.  
  
"Thank you for that little piece of information," said Lori. Kalinm and Calid laughed as they sat down and started eating.  
  
Dinner went on and the group shared memories of injuries that they got in the past then Hallie came over to Lori and said,  
  
"Captain, there is something important I have to tell you."  
  
"About what?" asked Lori.  
  
"Ms. Breck," said Hallie as she motioned her to come out into the hall.  
  
Lori got up to go out into the hall and as soon as Lori shut the door behind them Hallie said,  
  
"Okay, Ms. Breck is, like, the principle person!"  
  
"What?" said Lori in a calm manor.  
  
"You heard me right, she principle!"  
  
"WHAT?" she said in a not so calm manor.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Why didn't you do anything about it?" asked Lori astonished by what she heard.  
  
"I don't have the rank," said Hallie.  
  
"Why didn't Chris? I appointed her Capitan before I left," said Lori.  
  
"Turns out teachers have to agree too," said Hallie.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really?" asked Lori shocked about the whole thing.  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Hallie.  
  
"What can we do in Middle Earth?" asked Lori.  
  
"Sit back and watch it unfold from a distance?" suggested Hallie.  
  
"Let me see here... NO!" said Lori as she pondered a bit about the situation.

* * *

A/N I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! Did you miss me? You better have! At the camp I went to, they had computers so I could check my e-mail, and I could read, but I didn't want to write my story there, because people thought I was already weird because I like Lord of the Rings. They also thought I was weird because I read stories on the computer when I didn't have to read at all. Also at the camp, conditioning killed me! I used muscles I didn't even know I had! It was fun though. Sorry about the shortness! I just got home and my friend was nagging me the whole way home to finish it, so I did! Well, have fun; drive safe (if you drive, if not: no jay walking) and REVIEW!!! I posted another story on fanfic. It is called 'An Unspoken Love.' So there aren't going to be as many updates on this story as I'd like. Please read my new story! It would mean a lot to me! Gotta warn you it is a romance, cause my friend wanted a romantic story. To tell you the truth, so did I.   



	32. We Got to Go Back

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

Middle Earth 1236  
  
Lori was incredibly angry about what she just heard. She had to go tell Whit about what happened, knowing that Chris wasn't going to do much good in the state she was in. Lori slammed opened the door. Whatever the rest of the group was doing they stopped and looked at Lori.  
  
"What's wrong Lori?" asked Whit.  
  
"Something so horrible you wouldn't even believe," said Lori with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"The Russians attacked France?" asked Whit.  
  
"Not quiet..." said Lori as she thought about what Whit said, " Although that would be fun to watch," she said then snapping out of it, " No! Okay here's the thing, Miss. Breck is principle of the academy!"  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Whit  
  
"My reaction exactly," said Lori.  
  
"What does this mean?" asked the king.  
  
"Either she's going to turn out like Hitler or she's going to turn out like Hitler, and either way it is a no win situation," explained Lori.  
  
"Who is Hitler?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Three words: Evil, mean dictator," said Lori.  
  
"Doesn't mean and evil mean the same thing?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Well if it did then it wouldn't be three words, now would it?" said Lori.  
  
"HUH? You lost me somewhere around 'three words'," said Whit.  
  
"Whit you lost me somewhere around sixth grade, it's no surprise now," said Lori.  
  
"So what are we to do about this predicament?" asked the king.  
  
Whit turned to him and said,  
  
"Really ya'll can't do anything. We have to go save our school!"  
  
"Cut it out Whit," said Chris.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Whit.  
  
"Quite trying to be the hero!"  
  
"I'm not trying to be the hero. I'm trying to be the heroine," explained Whit.  
  
"You're on crack?!" asked Chris.  
  
"Not that kind of heroine!" exclaimed Whit "The girls hero."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" asked Chris.  
  
"Because that is what you call a girl hero," said Lori.  
  
"How come the word heroine is longer than the word hero? And how come what you call guys is shorter than what you would call a girl?" asked Chris.  
  
Everyone turned toward her and said,  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You know, female is longer than male, heroine is longer than hero, I just don't get it?"  
  
"Really it is simple to understand..." started Calid, but then Lori interrupted.  
  
"Hey guys, when did we get off subject?"  
  
"When Chris asked her question," answered Taylor.  
  
"Okay we got to figure out what to do," said Whit going from extremely stupid and... Whit, to being serious and... not Whit.  
  
Lori sat down and started to think like the rest of them. The servants came and took everything away as they sat there and thought about what to do. 'Well we can't do anything here. We're going to have to go back. And then we can send T to prison and then we won't have to worry about him, so I guess that is okay. What about Legolas? He is going to be devastated! Heart broken! Aww CRAP!' thought Lori.  
  
Meanwhile, Whit was thinking, 'I like cheese. Wait, this isn't what I'm supposed to be thinking about. What am I supposed to be thinking about? Oh yeah, the Breck incident! I'm a genius! Let's just court marshal her and be done with it,' thought Whit. 'Wait, what about Haldir? I CAN'T BE WITHOUT HIM! What if he comes with us? No, if I bring Haldir, Lori is going to want to bring Legolas, and then Chris is going to want an elf, and so on. I can't start that. I also like Coco Puffs!'  
  
"Well I hope everyone has some good ideas!" Lori said to break the silence. "Whit."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"Uh... how 'bout we either court marshal her or we could send out trained killers and make it look like Iraqi terrorist did it," suggested Whit.  
  
Lori sat there nodding her head and said,  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah," said Whit, "I like cheese and Coco Puffs!"  
  
"Whit you are the reason blonds are so stupid!" said Chris.  
  
"WHAT?" said all of the blond elves.  
  
"It's a thing we have going in America. Blonds are basically stupid and stupid," explained Lori. "So it's nothing against ya'll, it's our thing."  
  
"I have a blond joke!" yelled Taylor.  
  
"Go!" said Whit.  
  
"Why aren't there any blond jokes about guys?" asked Taylor.  
  
"I don't know, why?" asked Whit.  
  
"Because then they wouldn't be jokes!" concluded Taylor.  
  
All of the American girls laughed because they understood it. The elves just cracked a smile. 'At least we got something out of them,' thought Lori.  
  
"I agree with Whit," said Lori.  
  
"REALLY?" asked Whit.  
  
"Except for the second part."  
  
"Darn it!" said Whit as she snapped her finger.  
  
"So what does this mean?" asked Legolas.  
  
Lori looked at him with the most innocent look she could give him and said,  
  
"We're probably going to have to go back to set things straight."  
  
"What?" asked Legolas distressed.  
  
"Legolas, look, I don't want her to be running the school. I don't want kids after me to have to put up with her. It's something I have to do," explained Lori.  
  
He looked at the ground. He didn't say anything. Haldir was holding Whit and talking to her in elvish.  
  
"I don't understand a word you are saying, but I like it," Whit said to Haldir.  
  
Suddenly Lori realized that she was just going there to kick Breck and T to the curb. What was everyone crying about?  
  
"Wait a minute. We're coming back, so why are you so down in the dumps?" asked Lori.  
  
"Because I do not know what is in your world. There is a war going on, how do I know you are not going to be hurt in this war?" Legolas asked looking into Lori's eyes.  
  
Lori smiled and said,  
  
"You're just so sweet. First off, I know what is in my world, and I can handle it. Second off, the War in Iraq is in Iraq. Iraq is on the other side of the world, across many oceans. So don't worry, everything is going to be fine."  
  
"How do I know?" asked Legolas still not convinced.  
  
"Because I'm Lori, and Lori can take care of her self," said Lori.

* * *

A/N Hey guys! I'm kind of in a hyper mood at the moment. I'm also listening to Garth Brooks 'Friends in Low Places'. It is actually pretty funny... like I didn't know that before! There are really mean people out there who say that I haven't read the books and that I don't know one thing about being a fan. Well, they have another thing comin' to them. I do know what I'm talking about. And I will keep writing until this story is done (which is going to be like, in a loonnngg time). Well, tell me what you think about this chapter in a REVIEW! Did you know I like REVIEWS? (Do you get my message)? I want you to REVIEW!!!!! Thank you come again! 


	33. Getting Back

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

Middle Earth 1236  
  
The day came when Lori, Whit and everyone else that wasn't elvish had to leave and go back to their own time; which in their case was America 2004. The squad had T in their custody and he had a pair of handcuffs on and they gawked him because they didn't want to listen to him all the way there. Everyone had their camo and their boots on. Legolas gave Lori two delicately carved knives to protect herself with. Haldir had given Whit a necklace to remember him and always know that he loves her. The group was all ready to go home. Some didn't want to, but Lori ordered it.  
  
Legolas was standing in front of Lori and was holding her hands; his head was on his forehead.  
  
"I shall miss you," Legolas said.  
  
"I'm only going to be gone for about one week," reminded Lori.  
  
"I don't know if I can live without you for one week."  
  
"Legolas, do you understand that this is something I have to do?" asked Lori.  
  
"I do understand, but why can't someone else go and take care of it?"  
  
"No one else that cares has the rank," explained Lori. It was just then Lori saw a tear come down Legolas's cheek. "I love you Legolas."  
  
"I love you too," said Legolas as he hugged her. "I will love you until I die."  
  
Just then Legolas kissed Lori. The kiss was like when they first confessed that they loved each other: long and slow.  
  
They let go of each other and Lori headed over to the group that had to go.  
  
Whit was over with Haldir and they were saying their goodbyes.  
  
"Whit, I want you to be careful there," said Haldir.  
  
"You make me sound like I'm three. Why?" asked Whit.  
  
"Because I don't want anything to happen to you," said Haldir.  
  
"Thank you mother," said Whit.  
  
"What?" asked Haldir smiling.  
  
"It's something we do when someone is being either overprotective or very clean," explained Whit.  
  
Haldir brought her into a protective hug.  
  
"Well if it means I get to be with you, I would be overprotective any day."  
  
"Alright Huggy Bear," said Whit as she was interrupted by Haldir's kiss.  
  
When they let go of each other, Whit responded with,  
  
"Ten points for Whit!"  
  
"I love you Whit," said Haldir.  
  
"Right back at ya!"  
  
Whit headed to the group. They were somewhat assembled in four lines. Lori and Whit were in front of them and then Lori called attention and they all were at attention. Lori and Whit then turned around to see King Thranduil, Legolas, Calid, Kalinm, Haldir and other elves that attended to see them leave. What Lori didn't see is her father. 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen dad since I was hurt. He probably doesn't care anymore. Oh well, who cares,' thought Lori.  
  
"I wish all of you the best of luck on your journey," said the king.  
  
"Gracias Senior," said Whit obviously not know that they don't speak Spanish.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the king.  
  
"She said Thank you sir," translated Lori.  
  
"Well, good luck," said the king for the last time.  
  
Lori said the words that transported them to America 2004.  
  
America 2004  
  
The squad was unconscious. They were all where they wanted to be, the military school. Chris, surprisingly, was the first to wake up. She looked around and realized that Lori wasn't up. She crawled over to Lori and started to shake her.  
  
"Lori! Lori! Wake up!" pleaded Chris.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?" groaned Lori.  
  
"Thank God you are not dead!" said Chris as she sighed with relief.  
  
"Why would I be dead?" asked Lori as she opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"I heard things like that could kill you," said Chris.  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Go wake other people up," commanded Lori.  
  
Chris did as she was told and started to wake people up. Lori stood up and started to figure out where she was. She looked around and saw the obstacle coarse. 'I know where we are!' thought Lori.  
  
"Hey, Lucky Charms! Where are we?" asked Whit as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hey Tony the Tiger! We are in the middle of the obstacle coarse," replied Lori.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" screamed Whit.  
  
Everyone (with the exception of T) was up and headed back to the cabin. When they reached the cabin they all went to their bed and Lori and Whit went to put their dress uniforms on.  
  
"Do you think that they're going to listen to Lori?" Chris asked to Taylor.  
  
"I may be just the rookie, but I've seen Lori kick the crap out of people. So if I were them I would listen," responded Taylor.  
  
"But why would you listen?" asked Chris.  
  
"Cause, Lori can beat the crap out of people. And she could probably get a fist or two on Miss. Breck."  
  
"You know, I think Lori has anger issues."  
  
"Why would you say that?" asked Hallie who just joined in on the conversation.  
  
"The last time you saw her hit T, did you see how hard she threw that punch?"  
  
"Doesn't mean she has anger issues. It just means that she really, really hates T," said Hallie.  
  
Lori and Whit came out in their dress uniforms. Their hair was up nicely in a bun right below the bottom of their hat.  
  
"So, where are we going to find Breck?" asked Lori.  
  
"One of two places: in her new principle office or the bar down the road," responded Chris.  
  
"She resorted to drinking because the principle died?" asked Whit.  
  
"No. She resorted to drinking because she killed him," said Taylor.  
  
Lori gave her a suspicious glance and asked,  
  
"Do you have any proof?"  
  
Taylor held up a tape and said,  
  
"Better yet, I got a tape of the whole thing."

* * *

A/N I got to tell you, you have no idea how fun this is to write! I get to make the characters so evil, it's fun! Thanks for the reviews! Except for that one mean one, I didn't exactly appreciate that one too much. So I guess we are going to be going in between Middle Earth and America a lot now. I can't tell you what is going to happen!!! I have everything planned out until the very end!!!!!! I just sometimes get writers block with the little details. DANG WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!! Oh well. Any ways, just one more thing to tell you: REVIEW!!!!! 


	34. The Fun Never Ceases to End

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

America 2004  
  
Lori and Whit headed to the principles office, with T and the tape in hand. They rounded many corners until they got to the office. Lori opened the door and to their surprise they didn't see anyone.  
  
"Where on earth could she be?" asked Whit.  
  
"I don't know," said Lori. She looked at T, he had a suspicious smile on and then and there she knew that T knew where she was. Lori went over to T and grabbed him by the neck and asked,  
  
"Alright Tubby, where is she?"  
  
He mumbled something but no one could understand him. Whit ungawked him and then he said,  
  
"I wouldn't tell you if your life depended on it!"  
  
"I'll tell you what; you tell me where she is and I won't put you in a coma," threatened Lori.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" shouted T.  
  
Lori raised her fist and said,  
  
"Trust me I would."  
  
T looked around at Lori and Whit and then he thought about it for a second.  
  
"She's in the auditorium, being made officially the principle."  
  
"I knew you'd come around," said Lori and then told Whit, "Tie him up to one of the pipes in the closet across the hall."  
  
"Gas pipe or the water pipe?" asked Whit.  
  
"You pick," said Lori.  
  
"FUN!"  
  
"You wouldn't!" shouted T to Whit.  
  
"Can I gawk him too?" Whit asked Lori.  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
Whit put the piece of cloth in his mouth and tied it behind his head. After she tied him to the water pipe (because she didn't want to get in trouble), she and Lori went rushed to the auditorium. When inside they saw Miss. Breck with her right hand up and Col. Right reading something that swore her in as the principle. Lori ran down the aisle and screamed,  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at her wanting to know where the heck she came from.  
  
"What are you doing Lori Smith?!" asked Miss. Breck in amazement to what she saw.  
  
Lori pointed at Miss. Breck and shouted,  
  
"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE PRINCIPLE, SEEING HOW YOU MURDERED PRINCIPLE KLINE!"  
  
Everyone gasped and started mumbling to their neighbors if this was true or not.  
  
"I did no such thing!" said Miss. Breck.  
  
"Then how is it I have it on tape?" asked Lori.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Miss. Breck seeing how there was no way that could happen.  
  
"Now she's interested," Whit said to Lori.  
  
"I suggest someone arrest her and charge her with murder one," said Lori.  
  
"We'd have to go over the evidence first," said Col. Right.  
  
Lori ran up to the stage and gave the Colonel the tape and said,  
  
"Look over it yourself," she looked at Miss. Breck and finished with, "then arrest her."  
  
Col. Right took the tape and took it into a room with a tape player and watched the tape. He came out with a grim look on his face and said,  
  
"Miss. Breck, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will and can be tried against you in the court of law." Lori, Whit and the rest of the school were ecstatic about what happened. Col. Right went on reading her the rights she got, "You have the right to an attorney, if you do not have one, one will be provided for you."  
  
Someone slapped the cuffs on her and started leading her down the aisle. Just then Lori remembered T.  
  
"Oh yes. T is charged with being a traitor against the United States!" Lori shouted to Col. Right.  
  
"Does it ever end?" he asked himself.  
  
Middle Earth 1236  
  
Everyone had gone back to what they were doing before the squad and T left. The king went over to Legolas and put his arm around him and said,  
  
"She will not be gone long."  
  
"I just know something is going to happen, I can feel it in my blood," responded Legolas.  
  
"I know she will come back," assured his father.  
  
"In what condition? Will she be harmed? Will she come back in pieces? Will she be dead?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Lets not think about the bad things that might happen to her. You have to keep thinking about the positive side of things. That's how I survived when your mother went to Rivendell for two weeks."  
  
Legolas's head shot around in amazement and asked,  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"Knowing that she will come back and how sweet it will be when she does."  
  
"I guess it will be nice to hold her in my arms once more, and forever," Legolas said to boost his confidence. If only he knew what was going on in America.

* * *

A/N TERRI... I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!!!!!!!! And I hope the rest of you are happy too... naturally. I had to know if Terri was happy because she was badgering me about 30 minutes ago to get it done and post it before ten tonight. Well... REVIEW... please...please will you review? YOU BETTER!!!!!!!! ( Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Next one will be longer when TERRI QUITES BADGERING ME!!!!)   



	35. Tail Gate Party

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

America 2004  
  
Lori and Whit returned to the cabin with smiles from ear to ear. They were proud of what they had done. Once they stepped foot in the cabin the were surrounded by everyone that wanted to know what happened. They told them the story and everyone was so happy that they didn't have to put up with Breck that they decided to throw a party.  
  
"Where are we going to have this party?" asked Taylor.  
  
"Lets have a tail-gate party!" suggested Chris.  
  
"Cool. HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THE TRUCKS WITH THE TAIL-GATES?" asked Taylor.  
  
"You're forgetting something Cloude. Most of us are sixteen and seventeen. We can drive, and we have a truck to drive," explained Chris.  
  
"Really," said Taylor in reaction to what she heard.  
  
"Lori, Whit, you in?" asked Chris.  
  
"Sure," said Lori.  
  
They went out to the trucks that were all lined up in a row and started loading them down with stuff they were going to need for the party. Lori and Whit rode in a white Dodge Dakota quad- cab. There were five seats, but Lori and Whit just took themselves. Lori drove and Whit played with the radio.  
  
"Do you think Chris has any idea where she's going?" Lori asked Whit.  
  
"No," responded Whit as she changed the station.  
  
Lori picked up her cell-phone and called Chris.  
  
"Hello?" answered Chris.  
  
"Do you have any idea where you are going?" asked Lori.  
  
"Yeah. My grandfather has some land about ten minutes away."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he won't mind if we use some," assured Chris.  
  
"Don't you think you should call and ask?" suggested Lori.  
  
"Fine," Chris said as she gave in.  
  
"Hey Chris."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thought all your family was in New York?" asked Lori.  
  
"My dad lied. He has family here in Texas."  
  
"Okay, bye," said Lori as she hung up.  
  
"So what did she say?" asked Whit who then pressed another button in the truck.  
  
"She knows where she's going," responded Lori.  
  
Whit looked out the window and noticed that they were at a Piggly Wiggly.  
  
"Why are we at the Pig?" asked Whit.  
  
"I guess we have to get some FOOD for the tail-gate PARTY," said Lori.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's not a party without food!" said Whit as again, she pushed another button.  
  
"What is it with you and buttons?" asked Lori.  
  
"They are there for you to push, so why not push them?"  
  
"Well, pick a radio station and leave it there," said Lori.  
  
The convoy of trucks stopped in front of Piggly Wiggly and Chris came running to Lori's truck.  
  
"Hey I'm going to go get some food. You wait out here," said Chris as she ran inside.  
  
Lori parked the truck. Whit still hadn't found her radio station and Lori was getting pretty annoyed and she missed Legolas. Really, she wasn't in any mood to be tampered with.  
  
"WILL YOU LEAVE IT ON A STATION?" shouted Lori.  
  
Whit pushed a button that had Gary Allen's 'Nothin' On But The Radio.'  
  
"Who shoved the stick up your butt?" asked Whit.  
  
"Sorry, Whit. I just... I miss Legolas and yeah," explained Lori.  
  
"Aww, someone misses Legolas," said Whit.  
  
"You can not honestly tell me that you do not miss Haldir," said Lori.  
  
"I do miss him, I just... OKAY! I'm crazy about him," admitted Whit.  
  
"Yeah that is what I thought," said Lori.  
  
Whit looked out toward the doors and saw Chris coming out with bags of food.  
  
"I guess we better get a move on," said Lori as they drove to the sight of the party.  
  
Everyone lowered their tailgates and started to crank up the music. Apparently Chris had invited some guys from the school to join them in their parting.  
  
Whit and Lori were on the same tailgate and they just watched as everyone made a fool of themselves. They had a stand up comedy that everyone pitched in with. Whit got up on the stage and started telling some redneck jokes and then Lori got up there and started telling some random jokes. Then Lori pulled Whit up on the stage and they did a double act together.  
  
As the night slowed down, it became apparent that there were groups talking to each other. These guys had come over to talk to Lori and Whit and they seemed to be flirting with them.  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?" a guy asked Lori.  
  
"Yes," said Lori hopping that he would go away.  
  
"Is he here?" the guy kept asking unrelenting.  
  
"No," said Lori ready to kick the guy where it hurts just because he brought up Legolas.  
  
"You want to do something?" asked the guy with a sly look in his eyes.  
  
"If I do anything it would be very painful toward you," said Lori with as much anger in the sentence as she could have.  
  
The guy started to back off into another group and Lori and Whit were there to talk to one another about their plans.  
  
"How much longer are we going to stay in America?" asked Whit.  
  
"Until we are positive we are not going to be needed," said Lori.  
  
"How long is that?"  
  
"Until Saturday," reminded Lori.  
  
"Alright," said Whit with excitement.

* * *

A/N REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	36. Missing You

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?  
  
This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

Middle Earth 1236  
  
Legolas was in his bed thinking about Lori and how she loved to sleep. 'She loved how comfortable the bed was and how late she got to sleep,' thought Legolas.  
  
The night went on and Legolas got about one hour of sleep at the most. When the sun rose he thought, 'Thank Valar!' He got out of bed and got dressed in a light green silk tunic and his leggings and the boots. He met with his family and Haldir at breakfast.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Legolas?" the king asked.  
  
"No," responded Legolas.  
  
"What troubled you?"  
  
"Guess," said Legolas making his father guess what it was.  
  
"Lori."  
  
"Yes! I'm going insane!" shouted Legolas. He then turned to Haldir and asked, "Haldir, did you make it through the night without Whit?"  
  
"Hardly," responded Haldir.  
  
"Were you up all night?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes," Haldir responded truthfully.  
  
"And right before your journey home," said Calid.  
  
"Your going back to Lorien?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes. The Lord and Lady wish to speak with me in person," said Haldir, "And she also wishes to speak to you, Legolas."  
  
"When did this come up?" asked Legolas.  
  
"A messenger came early this morning," said Kalinm.  
  
Legolas looked down at his food and then said,  
  
"I better go get packed."  
  
He exited the breakfast hall and headed straight to his room. He opened up his wardrobe and took out his bow and a quiver full of arrows. Then he took out his carved knives that Lori loved. ' I can't stop thinking about her!' thought Legolas.  
  
Haldir knocked on Legolas's door.  
  
"Come in," said Legolas.  
  
Haldir came into the room and asked if Legolas was ready. Legolas said yes and they went to the stables to get their horses to ride to Lorien.  
  
The ride to Lorien was a day ride from the southern boarder of Mirkwood, and to get there it was a four-day journey. The chief had packed a lot of Lembas bread for their journey.  
  
One night when they were making camp and making the fire to warm them, Haldir suddenly brought up the girls out of nowhere.  
  
"What do you think the girls are doing at this very moment?"  
  
Legolas looked at him and said,  
  
"You know Lori and Whit. They're probably beating someone up or they are convicting someone of a crime."  
  
"Or both," said Haldir as he put some wood in the fire.  
  
"Do you think that Lori is doing as bad as I?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?"  
  
"Lie first," said Legolas hoping to get some comfort from it.  
  
"No, she's probably going to have fun there," said Haldir.  
  
"Haldir, you're really bad at lying," commented Legolas.  
  
"Yes, yes I know," replied Haldir.  
  
"So what's the truth?"  
  
"She's going crazy without you."  
  
"Good."  
  
Night went, morning came. By first light the guys were ready to keep going on their journey. Mean while in America...  
  
America 2004  
  
The girls had headed over to music class for their arts credit and they were playing their instruments and the song 'You' by Rascal Flatts.  
  
Chorus (Lori and Whit)   
"Every road that I've been down,   
The only truth that I've found   
There's only one thing   
I can't live without   
You  
  
(Lori)   
I was searching for something  
I thought I would never find  
Losing my mind   
In and out of bad love   
I thought I was born to lose   
Then came you   
I thought I knew what the real thing was  
But nothing shakes me like your love does   
I've been hypnotized   
Now I realize  
  
Chorus  
  
(Whit)   
Every time I get lost in a temperamental mood   
You still stay cool   
Just when I think that this life's about to drive me insane   
You take the reins   
Every time I feel I'm drifting off coarse   
You're my compass you're my one true north   
In a mixed up world   
You make since to me  
  
Chorus  
  
(Fades out)  
  
"That was great!" shouted the teacher, Miss. Brown. "What inspired you to sing that song?"  
  
Lori put up her acoustic guitar and Whit put up her electric guitar and they just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Chris was on the drums and Hallie was on the bass.  
  
"Is there something you want to share with us?" asked Miss. Brown.  
  
"Not really," said Whit.  
  
Lori went over to her seat and sat down and crossed her arms and looked down the rest of the class period. Whit went over to try and comfort her and Whit saw that Lori had tears welling up in her eyes. Whit put an arm around her shoulder and said,  
  
"You thinking about Legolas?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" asked Lori.  
  
"Lori, get a hold of your self! You're probably not going to see these girls for the rest of your long life, so I suggest you make the most of it," Whit advised Lori.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," said Lori getting up as the bell rang. "Hey Whit!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where did you get that little pep talk?"  
  
"My ziggy calendar," said Whit.  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yeah- uh!"  
  
"Cool!" said Lori as they walked out of the classroom together.

* * *

A/N What up Homies? I'd like to say:  
  
Terri: What is up? I hope you like this... hope it makes you happy! What am I saying? I can call you right now! In fact, I think I will!  
  
Zeldagrl436: It is a week. Sorry I didn't put that in the story, but now you know.  
  
Xylem: Sorry about your ligament! I gotta tell ya, if I ever twisted a ligament my volleyball coaches, Terri, and my mother would kill me. If I was going for a call and twisted a ligament... it would be one for the team! So what is it like to be on painkillers? How did you twist your ligament? I bet it hurt a lot!  
  
Slowness: You've been there for me since the beginning. What can I say... you're a loyal fan!  
  
XKuroxshinlbix: how do you pronounce your name? It is very confusing on my part... probably cause I don't speak Chinese. I knew I should have taken those Chinese people lessons!  
  
Ningwen: Cool name! Is that your name in elvish? My name in elvish is Gwyneth. So here is the next chapter you've been waiting for! Have fun!  
  
Leggylover2004 


	37. Getting a Little Sarcastic To Lorien We ...

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

America 2004

Lori and Whit were on their way to lunch when the John sisters and their friends suddenly surrounded them. In the past the John Clan (as they call it) had a history of violent ness. They are the kids who had a choice of going to military school or juvenile. To say the least they weren't very nice to anyone who hand gone to juvenile once before. They try to think that they are tougher than everyone else because they had stolen something. As they surrounded Lori and Whit, they had very smug looks, as if they were about kill them, which I'm sure they were.

"What are you doing, Smith?" asked large and in charge; Kasey Bringham, but everyone called her Killer.

"Trying to get past your fat head," said Lori looking from side to side, but not finding a way out, "Well, that's not working."

Killer looked as appalled as she could.

"What did you call me?" she asked sternly.

"Huh?"

"What did you call my head?"

"Fat?"

"For that I'm going to crush you!" shouted Killer.

"Hey that could also be a complement," said Whit as she stepped in.

"Why would she do that?" asked Killer.

"Because she thinks you're smart," Whit said with much sarcasm.

"No she doesn't!" shouted Killer.

"Wow, you never miss a beat do you?" said Lori.

"Would you get out of my way!!!" shouted Killer knowing she would never win the battle.

"You and your minions are the ones who got in my way," said Lori smiling.

"LETS GO GUYS!" she said out of frustration.

As they left Lori and Whit looked back on the group of really dumb convicts and Whit said,

"Why didn't they let her stay in jail? She's too dumb to be in school."

"Because," said Lori as they turned and started walking, "Martha Stewart would have had a fit because she didn't fit in with the new surroundings of her ten-by-ten cell decorated in a Old English theme."

They laughed and went to lunch.

At lunch they sat with their squad.

"So did you and Legolas kiss?" asked one of the rookies.

"Really that is none of your business," said Lori in a serious tone. The girls were disappointed that they didn't know, so Lori then added, "Yeah we did!!!"

"What was it like?"

"Was there any tongue?"

"You must tell us!" they all said in a flash.

Lori looked at Whit; she was laughing her head off at the questions she was getting.

"Well, why don't you ask Whit? You know she did kiss Haldir," Lori said directing all the questions over to Whit.

"That was not right Lori!" shouted Whit.

"So what happened today in the hallway with those Killer Sisters or whatever?" asked another rookie.

"Lori told them off like always," said Whit.

"What is it with the nick- names that make them sound stupid?"

"What do you mean?" asked Taylor.

"Well, like T, Killer that kind of things."

"Maybe they just want to be stupid?" suggested Whit.

"Well they don't have to work for that," said Lori.

Middle Earth 1236

Lorien was finally in sight for the two elves. Legolas could see the smile on Haldir's face that told him he was home. They entered the forest and the two of them could hear whisperings in the trees.

"Do not fear. It is I, your Marchwarden; Haldir," said Haldir.

All of a sudden an elf jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet in front of them. He stared at Haldir and then said,

"Welcome back, brother."

"It is good to be back Rumil."

"I see you brought back the prince as well," said another elf as he jumped down form the tree and landed behind them.

"Yes I did, Orophin," said Haldir.

"So, after being missing one week, and being in Mirkwood the week after that, what have you been doing?" asked Rumil.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Haldir getting off his horse and walking over toward Rumil.

"I don't care if I believe you, I want to know," insisted Rumil.

"Alright, I went to the future," Haldir bluntly.

Rumil and Orophin laughed at Haldir and then Rumil said,

"You're right, I don't believe you!"

Haldir looked to the side at Legolas and said,

"Why do I tell them anything?"

"Because you know they won't believe you," responded Legolas.

Haldir thought about it for a minute and said,

"That makes no since what so ever."

Once his brothers settled down they lead them to Lady Galadriel where she waited at the top of a 350-stair climb.

* * *

A/N- Okay someone pointed this out to me. Why don't Lori and Whit go back to Middle Earth and see their hottie elves? Well ya see I kind of thought of this in my head, but I kind of forgot to put it on the story. Lori and Whit can't go back until they stand trial at the two court dates that they have to go to. So in the mean time they are trying to make the best of it even though it is killing them being away from Legolas and Haldir; Lori more than Whit. Sorry I forgot to put that in there, it slipped!

SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN UPDATE!!!! In between volleyball, school, and studying for ROTC promotion, I've barley had time to do anything! I absolutely love sleep more than ever now that I'm getting up at 5 am!!! It really stinks!!!!! Again, so sorry!!! Wish me luck on my promotion!!!


	38. Sweet Reunions

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

Middle Earth 1236   
  
When Legolas and Haldir finally reached the talon, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were waiting at the top. Legolas and Haldir bowed, as they were supposed to, and Galadriel started talking.

"I learned your feeling for these girls have gotten stronger?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Haldir.

"I also understand that both of you wish for your relationship with these girls to go further?" asked the Lady.

Legolas and Haldir looked at each other like they were asking each other 'you too'?

"Yes," said Legolas.

"I know you each want to marry these girls, and I want to wish you each, the best of luck," she said, "Now," she said looking at Legolas, "Haldir will take you to your usual room here, and I suggest you each get some rest."

They each bowed and then they were dismissed and Haldir took Legolas to his own talon that he, his brothers, and his father usually stayed in. They didn't talk until they reached the room.

"Do you really want to marry Whit?" asked Legolas.

He sighed and said,

"Yes. Is it true about you and Lori?"

" Absolutely," responded Legolas.

" That's wonderful! When are you going to ask her?"

"The next time I see her!" replied Legolas desperate to see her.

"Wow, that sudden on her," said Haldir.

" Alright, maybe not that sudden on her, but close to when I see her next. What about you? When are you going to ask Whit?"

"I will take my time to ask her," said Haldir.

" You're no fun."

"I'm a Marchwarden. I shoot unidentified objects that oppose a threat to Lorien, I'm not supposed to have fun."

"True. Well I think it wise if I go to sleep now," said Legolas.

"Well I must go protect the boarders. Goodnight," said Haldir.

America 2004

Lori and Whit were in bed with their flight see bottom and I will explain and they couldn't sleep.

" Whit," Lori tried to say in a whisper.

" What?" asked Whit.

"Do you want to ditch earth and go to Middle Earth instead?"

"Now we're making sense," said Whit getting off the top bunk and Lori getting out of the bottom getting everything packed.

" Wait," said Whit, "what about the trial?"

" Which one?"

" Both."

" Oops?" said Lori trying to act as if she forgot.

"Hey, works for me," said Whit as they packed everything (which wasn't much) and to the field to leave.

Lori was dressed in her camo and boots and she brought her night cloths, gum, her guitar (which couldn't fit in her bag so she had to carry it), some extra strings, and a picture of her flight. She tried to leave all the technology in the technology world.

Whit was dressed in her camo and boots and she brought night cloths, and some gum. Again trying to leave all the technology behind.

They reached the field and they said the words and, you guessed it, they were transported to Middle Earth.

Middle Earth 1236

Whit woke up first and she saw that she and Lori were surrounded by elves with their bows ready to fire, but these weren't the Mirkwood elves.

" LORI!" shouted Whit.

" State your name," said one of the elves.

" Whitney."

"Of where?"

"Of wha?

"Of what land?"

" What if I'm from many lands?"

" Which one did you come from?" he asked.

Whit thought about it. If she said she was from America she would be held as prisoner even if they were elves, if she said she were from Mirkwood they might treat her differently.

" Mirkwood," answered Lori. The weird thing was, Lori didn't move as she said that.

" Who are you?" asked the elf.

" No one to be messed with at the moment," answered Lori.

" Lower your weapons," said another elf behind the rest.

" That voice sounds really familiar," said Whit.

" It should," said the elf as he came over to where Whit could see whom it was.

" HALDIR!!!!!!!!" shouted Whit as she ran over and tackled him.

They kissed and then Whit said,

" You know I missed you?"

" I missed you to," said Haldir.

" What have you been doing?" asked Whit as she and Haldir got up from the ground.

" Riding back from Mirkwood," he said then looking at Lori. "What's wrong with Lori?"

" I don't know. Lori, you okay?"

" I feel like I have a hangover and I don't want to move, 'cause I'm scared if I do then it'll hurt," said Lori.

" Well, you're going to have to move sometime," said Whit.

" Uh-uh," said Lori.

" Hey look, there's Legolas!" shouted Whit.

Lori immediately jumped up and looked around. When she realized that he wasn't there she said,

" That was so not right!"

" It got you up didn't it?"

" Can we just go?" asked Lori.

" Of coarse," said Haldir.

Once they reached the place Haldir was before, he gave Whit a talon next to his. Then he led Lori to Legolas's talon. They each didn't know that they were in the same talon. Legolas was asleep and Lori thought that Legolas was in Mirkwood.

The next morning Lori woke up to the sound of birds singing and another person singing. 'Wait, that is not the birds,' she thought. She got up and she made her way down the hall and saw a blonde haired elf with her back to her sing a song. Her first thought was 'where is my knife when I need it?' her second thought was, 'remember how Legolas would sing like that?' Then it dawned on her, THAT IS LEGOLAS!!!!

She just wanted to scream, but she thought of a better way to surprise him. So in her blue pj bottoms, and her white tight tank top on with her hair a mess, she walked very quietly over to the unsuspectingly, singing elf and put her hand over his eyes. He then suddenly turned around and grabbed her hands. With his face that said I'm going to kill you, to her face that said don't kill me please, they saw each other for the first time in about five days.

Their eyes met and then Legolas said,

" Lori?"

"I love you don't kill me!" she pleaded.

Then Legolas gave her a great bear hug. He never wanted to let her go.

" Legolas," she said.

" Yes?"

"I can't breath," said Lori.

" Oh, sorry," said Legolas as he let her go.

"So why are you here?" asked Lori.

" Lady Galadriel said she wanted me for something, I guess this was it," said Legolas. "What about you, when did you get here?"

" Late in the night," said Lori.

" Why are you here?"

"I can live without the modern world, I can't live without you though," said Lori as Legolas leaned in for a long slow kiss.

* * *

A/N Mushy isn't it? Okay the flight thing: a flight is a smaller group than a squad. A squad might be about 50 or 60 people. I learned that in ROTC. I'm in the Echo Flight. Excellent Flight as the Colonel would put it. Well sorry about the delay in update. Been busy with school and stuff like that. With volleyball we are 2:1. As in won 2, lost 1. We are doing pretty good I guess. ROTC is fun too. I got a hundred on the drill movements that we had to do. I was happy about that. Well, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	39. An Unexpected Visitor

So there I was sitting there.

Thinking of what I had...

I got real scared thinking of what might

Happen if my life was cut short.

Too many people have died from drinking or from just being depressed.

Think of something that makes you happy,

When something gets you down find a way to get up.

Make it to the end just try.

Poem By: Morgan Sutherland

* * *

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

Middle Earth 1236

Lori and Legolas were so happy that they were together that they never left each other's sight. Haldir took the whole crew on a tour of Lorien, as requested by Lady Galadriel. They were on the floor of the forest going to the stables when they came across two unexpected visitors.

"As we head to the stables, you might see the horribly set trap that was left by Elladan and Elrohir," said Haldir as he pointed to a rope with each end tied to parallel trees.

"Where is your camera when you need it Whit?" asked Lori.

"They must be around here somewhere," mumbled Haldir.

" Lori," said Whit.

" Yeah?"

"Two o'clock," said Whit, as she looked straight at Lori.

Lori looked up at her two o'clock without moving her head and then said to Whit,

" Thank you Whit. How 'bout a shooting game?"

" Now?" asked Legolas.

"Yeah against me and Whit," said Lori.

The guys didn't say anything, they just took out one arrow for each and handed them their bows.

"To that tree over there," said Lori as she pointed to a tree about 50 yards away.

" Alright," said Whit as she readied her bow. She took a few relaxing breaths and then fired. She hit the, what seemed to be, middle.

" Very good," said Lori.

Lori stepped up the plate and readied her bow. She took some breaths and the when everyone thought she was firing, she suddenly turned to her right and pointed up into the trees and then fired her bow.

There was some rustling in the trees and then they saw two elves rushing down the trees. It was Elladan and Elrohir.

They saw Lori almost fire straight, but then turn towards them and a state of panic filled them as they ran down from that tree.

" Are you mad? You could have killed me!" exclaimed Elladan.

" Your fault for setting that really bad trap," said Lori.

"It was not bad!" said Elladan as he got on his feet and started walking over to Lori to protest some more.

" Yeah, it was bad. And if you knew anything about traps, you would know that trying to trip someone with rope is very lame," said Lori.

" Says who?" said Elladan.

"I did the tripping thing when I was two!" said Lori.

" What would you have done?" asked Elladan.

"Oh this is going to be interesting," Whit said to Haldir and Legolas.

" First off, why would I tell you? You'd just do it to us. Second off, it sure wouldn't be something like that," said Lori.

" You are so infuriating!!!!!" shouted Elladan as he walked away.

Then Lori turned to Legolas, Haldir and Whit and said,

"I never get tired of doing that to guys."

" How did you know he was up there?" asked Legolas as Lori returned his bow.

" Yes how did you know he was up there?" asked Elrohir.

" When Whit told me two o'clock that meant he was at my two o'clock," explained Lori.

" I still do not understand," said Elrohir.

" Well, you see, in the future time gets more accurate than it is here," explained Whit.

" I see," said Elrohir. Then they heard a shout with what could only be Elladan.

" HURRY UP, ELROHIR!"

" Well I must be going. Nice to see you again," said Elrohir.

"Hey if you ever want to divorce your brother tell me," said Whit.

Before Elrohir could get another word out his brother reminded him again to hurry up. Obeying his brother, Elrohir turned and quickly caught up with Elladan.

The tour was over about two hours later and Whit returned to her talon and Lori to hers, or should I say Legolas's, talon. Whit took a bath and stayed in her talon for lunch, wanting some time to herself. Lori went to read her book that she was reading and then she ate lunch by herself also.

In the mean time, Legolas and Haldir had their own plans. They meet with Galadriel, who called the royal jeweler, so she could help Legolas and Haldir pick out a ring.

" Is he going to be here?" asked Legolas impatiently.

" Be patient dear prince," said Galadriel.

" You're nervous?" asked Haldir.

" You aren't?" asked Legolas pacing around room.

Then there was a knock at the door. The royal jeweler walked in with a case of diamond rings. He set everything up and then gave them the most beautiful rings to look at first. One was white gold with a diamond in the middle and it looked like it had sliver leaves going around the top part. The next one was a gold ring with a diamond in the middle and the gold was incrusted with beautiful Celtic designs. The third and final one was again, a white gold with a diamond in the middle and a gold strip going around it.

* * *

A/N Okay it is your choice to what ring goes to whom. I REALLY NEED YOU TO TELL ME!!!! I want to know what you like!!! So REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE! The poem isn't mine. It's my friends. I know it has nothing to do with the story, I thought It'd make you think about things, I did. 


	40. Finally!

"You must be the **change** you wish to see in the **world**."

Mahatma Gandhi, Indian spiritual leader and nonviolence activist

* * *

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

**Middle Earth 1236**

It had been about one hour before Legolas and Haldir finally picked out a ring for their girls, with the help of Lady Galadriel. Legolas picked the white gold ring with a gold strip going around it with a diamond in the middle. Haldir picked the white gold ring and had silver leaves going around it and a diamond in the middle. They were all pleased with their choice and Galadriel was glad that they just picked a ring. It took Haldir about 15 minutes to pick his ring, it took Legolas the whole hour to make sure that Lori would absolutely love it.

Meanwhile, Lori and Whit were asleep in their talons, or so we thought. Lori was up in the kitchen attempting to try and make hot chocolate. Lori was looking up and down in the cupboard trying to find an ounce of chocolate.

"What kind of person has no chocolate?" Lori asked herself.

"A person that doesn't eat chocolate," said a person behind Lori.

"Then what is the point of making hot chocolate?" asked Lori as she turned around. Legolas was standing behind her and looking at her. He was hiding her ring from her, because he was going to ask her later in a more romantic setting.

"You and your crazy drinks," said Legolas walking over to Lori and putting his hands on her hips.

"It's not crazy it's chocolate!" said Lori giving Legolas her sad eyes.

" Awwwww, poor elfling," said Legolas.

Then Legolas picked up Lori and took her to Legolas' bed. He laid her down and then went to the kitchen and when he came back he had some hot chocolate.

"I thought you said you didn't have any!" said Lori in shock.

"My brothers and I hid it when my father was in a meeting one day," said Legolas.

" Aren't you just the little devil," said Lori as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. After swallowing, looked up and said,

" Where did you learn how to make this?" asked Lori.

"Is it really that good?" asked Legolas.

" Yeah!" said Lori.

Legolas took a sip of the hot chocolate and looked amazed at what he had made.

" You look amazed at what you made," said Lori.

" Because I usually don't make anything that well, much less hot chocolate," said Legolas.

" Strange," said Lori.

They laughed.

" I've never met anyone quite like you before," said Legolas.

" Same here," said Lori.

" Remember when we watched that pirate movie with the rest of your friends?" asked Legolas.

" Yeah."

"Well what would be your favorite movie?"

" Out of all the movies that I have seen?"

"Yes."

"Well I would have to say... Lord of the Rings," said Lori.

"What is that about?" asked Legolas.

'Oh no. What am I going to say?' Lori asked herself.

"You'll find out," said Lori.

"How long will I have to wait to find out?" asked Legolas.

" FOREVER!" said Lori.

" Oh no!" Legolas said sarcastically.

"What will we do for the rest of eternity?" Lori asked.

"Well you could do me a huge favor," said Legolas taking something out of his pocket.

"What might that be?" asked Lori.

Legolas got up off the bed and then down on one knee. Lori was looking at him with a puzzled face. Legolas then opened the ring case and said,

" Like I said before I have never met anyone like you before. I love you with all my heart. If anything were to happen to you I think I would die the minute I heard the news. Would you do me the honor and marry me?" proposed Legolas.

Lori looked at the ring and then at Legolas, the ring, then Legolas, the ring, then Legolas. Finally she said,

" Are you sure you want to marry someone mentally unstable?"

" Never been more sure in my long life," responded Legolas.

" YESSS!!!!!!" shouted Lori so that all of Lothlorien could hear her.

She jumped to Legolas and they hugged for about five minutes then Legolas pulled away to put the ring on her finger.

" It's a beautiful ring," she said admiring the diamond and the gold wrapped around it.

" Does anyone else know about this?" asked Lori.

" I suppose some knew I was going to purpose, not all," said Legolas.

" What I mean is, does Whit know, does your family know, do those girls who hate me because I'm with you know?" asked Lori.

" No, no, and not unless they have been stalking us."

" So I guess my father wouldn't know, of coarse why would he care in the first place...oh well," said Lori.

" Let's not think about your father at the moment, lets think about... what we're going to do for our wedding," said Legolas changing the subject.

" Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you Skippy?" asked Lori.

" It's never to early to plan," said Legolas.

" Alright!" said Lori.

The next morning Lori and Legolas woke up excited and enthuastic to tell the world that did not know anything about it. The first stop Lori was going to make was to Whit while Legolas went to go meet up with Haldir. Lori ran to Whit's talon at about six o'clock in the morning to tell her.

Lori knocked on the door. She waited there then she knocked again. 'Whit cannot be this heavy of a sleeper' Lori thought. Then she just knocked until Whit answered. Whit opened the door and responded with,

" What do you want?" she snarled.

Lori took one look at Whit with her hair a mess, and dark circles under her eyes.

" What happened to you?"

"I just fell asleep FIVE MINUTES ago!" said Whit.

" Someone needs some heavy sleeping pills," said Lori as she came in.

Whit shut the door and walked in with Lori. Then Whit went over to the couch and lay down.

"So... you notice anything different about me?" asked Lori.

" Besides the fact you got the recommended amount of sleep last night, I can't see anything out of my eyes," said Whit.

Lori held up her hands and showed them to Whit.

" What is different about this picture?" asked Lori. She thought that if Whit remembered that Lori never wore jewelry unless she absolutely had to then she would notice the ring on her left hand.

Whit looked at her hands and then said,

"You have a ring on," she said. Whit then continued to think about it then sprung up off the couch and said,

"OH MY GOSH! YOU HAVE A RING ON!!!!!" She then stood up and continued to shout,

" AND IT'S ON THAT HAND, AND ON THAT FINGER!!!!!"

" Put it all together and what does it mean?" asked Lori.

" YOU'RE WEARING JEWELRY!" said Whit still not getting that Lori was engaged.

Lori sighed and said,

" You are hopeless Whit. Yes I am wearing jewelry, but it also means I'm engaged!!!!!"

" NOWAY!!!!!" shouted Whit.

" Now we're getting it!" said Lori.

"I have to help plan this!" said Whit.

"Of coarse!"

" There's going to be ducks, and purple sheep, and...and...and um...yellow sheep. Heck lets have the whole rainbow sheep family in there! No chipmunks though. They're evil, with their fluffy tails and their big brown eyes... I see right past them!" said Whit as she went on and on with things for Lori's wedding that were just out there.

* * *

A/N What up all? Sorry for the delay I chapter. School is killing me. Guess what! I'm now in Cross Country. Getting up at 5:00 in the morning is fun! I also just competed in my first race. I came in 47 out of 238 girls! Needless to say, I'm soar!!!! Well I hope I matched the rings up with the right person. The real Whit... Whitney, called the white gold with leaves the day after I posted the chapter. So it went to her. Well, life is real hectic at the moment; I don't know when I get to write and when mom tells me to get off the computer because I'm not doing something productive. Oh well... REVIEW!!!! Especially WHITNEY (saying I forgot my password isn't a good excuse either)!!!! Thank you to all my other reviewers.

P.S Anyone what to tell me what this C2 thing is? It would be greatly appreciated!!


	41. A Day Gone Wrong

"When troubles will come, they are always temporary- nothing lasts forever."

Rabbi Aryeh Kaplan

* * *

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

**Middle Earth 1236**

While Whit had been rambling on and on about what is going to be at Lori's wedding, Lori took a small nap- and Whit wasn't even the one who was getting married (yet)!

"Whit would you calm down!" asked Lori.

"You have to tell me everything about it!!!" insisted Whit, "Like the date. When are you two getting hitched?" she asked as she sat next to Whit.

"Not any time soon," said Lori.

"Wha- why!!??" asked Whit in utter disbelief.

" Because... in a few days the king is going to call Legolas back to Mirkwood and going to send Legolas to Rivendell to sort out this thing with the One Ring," explained Lori.

"What will you do?" asked Whit.

Lori turned to face Whit.

"Do you really think I would pass up a really good adventure?"

"No. You're not the type," said Whit.

For about 30 seconds there was a silent spell.

"Are you going to stay with Haldir or come with us?" asked Lori.

"I'll stay with Haldir," said Whit.

"Yeah wouldn't want to miss anything with them, would you?"

"So will you and Legolas get married after the War of the Ring?"

" Unless we run a quickie, yeah," said Lori.

" Lori... what if you get hurt in this war?" asked Whit.

"What do you mean?"

" Well, we know that Legolas lives, and Haldir dies, but I guess I'll think of a way to make him stay," said Whit.

"I thought you read the books?" asked Lori.

"I couldn't understand past the first book," said Whit.

"In the books the elves didn't come... so Haldir didn't die," said Lori.

"Well that's a relief," said Whit.

"It's okay Whit. I will come back."

" That's what Ref said to Evelyn when he went to Britain to fight the war," said Whit. (Pearl Harbor)

"That is so different," said Lori.

"How?" asked Whit

"It was in the 1940's. People were more emotional back then."

Whit perked up and said,

" Really? I never thought of it that way."

"Oh yeah they cried every day," said Lori.

" Really?"

"Man, it was a sob fest back then!"

"You sure?"

"Of coarse. Now I'm not going to get hurt," said Lori getting up gently and starting to move towards the door.

"Now Whit, sleeeeeep," said Lori.

Lori left Whit in a trans like sleep. Lori looked back at Whit and said,

"She's so cute when she takes her medicine."

"I heard that!" said Whit.

Lori then ran out Whit's talon and down the stairs until she reached the bottom.

By the time Lori reached the bottom she was out of breath.

_'Why in the world was I running from someone who was asleep?'_ Lori asked herself.

Lori didn't go back to her talon, instead she took a walk around Lorien. She headed over to a near by stream. She walked near the water and stuck her foot in the water. It was freezing cold. Lori then found a nice grassy spot for her to sit down. The spot was surrounded with trees and greenery around her. It was a really nice day. Lori lay down on the grass and started to think about the last night and that day. She looked at her ring and thought about Legolas. _' I can't believe I'm marring the elf that every girl back in my world wants. Just a few days ago I was just his girlfriend, now I'm going to marry him!'_ She smiled at this thought. By this point she wanted to tell all of Middle Earth about what she was feeling, but she know she would scare the Hobbits. _'I wonder when the king is going to call him back to Mirkwood?'_

At that moment someone came through the trees. Lori heard the noise, but didn't move. The noise was moving closer and closer.

" Lori," said the person behind Lori.

Lori jumped up and asked,

"How in all of Middle Earth do you know my name?" Then Lori turned around and there he was. Lori and Whit's father.

" Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you came here," he said moving closer to Lori.

" So you came all the way from Mirkwood to see me?"

" Can't I see my daughter when I want to?"

" Now you want to see me? Why didn't you want to see me when I fell off the cliff?" asked Lori crossing her arms.

" I watched you fall off that cliff! I went to go get help! How can you say I don't care?" asked Dill.

" You went to go get help because Legolas would kill you if you didn't!" shouted Lori.

" Not true! You know I love you! Why do you act like I don't?" asked Dill moving closer to Lori.

" I would suggest not moving any closer," said Lori on the verge of just breaking down.

He kept moving closer and closer until he was touching distance.

" Why are you doing this Lori?" asked Dill.

" Because I thought you were my father. An honest MAN! You hid who I was, you lied about my mother, and you also lied about my sister being WHIT!!!!" said Lori.

His hands came out to touch her arms, but she swatted him away.

" I said don't touch me!"

" What do you think I am? A monster?"

" No, you're the scum between my toes," said Lori.

" What is going on with you and Legolas?" he asked.

" Are you serious?" asked Lori.

" Yes. Tell me!" he shouted. Then he grabbed the top of her arm tightly.

" What do you think you're doing?" asked Lori.

" You are going to tell me what you do with that elf right now!!!!" shouted Dill angered at the thought that he might not be able to terrorize her.

" I wouldn't tell you!" said Lori. When she was finished saying what she had to say, she hit Dill in the eye.

He screamed out in pain. As he put his hand up to his eye, he let Lori go. Lori took off in a dead sprint to where ever she could. She ran and ran then she heard a scream in the distance behind her. She just kept running. She looked back to see if anyone was behind her. She wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into someone. That someone just happened to be Legolas. He saw the distressed look on Lori's face and immediately asked,

"Lori, what happened?"

"Dill...he tried... to hurt me," said Lori in between sobs.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know!!" said Lori, "That was the first time he has ever done anything like that. It's not like him!"

Legolas held Lori in his arms and comforted her.

* * *

A/N Pretty dramatic? Well PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I was up watching the Ryan Raiders (YEAH!!!!!) and the Carroll Dragons go at it in football on ESPN 2. My school football team was on TV!! The band played Pirates of the Caribbean and marched at the same time!!! Amazing!!!!! Of coarse we lost. The Dragons have an indoor training facility!!! We just got out stadium! What's up with that? Well if the chapter seems a little bad, I was up till 11 writing it. It was slow because I was watching the game. So that is what is happening in North Texas!! REVIEW!!!!


	42. Haldir Thinking

**My Friend **

I want you to know

There is nothing I want to show

Put it all out

So we will share what it's all about

You accept me for who I am

You don't judge me for how I stand

You're my friend

I don't know what to say

You say that I am great

But other friends think I am gay

You tell me not to cry

Everything's going to be all right

You're my friend

You're my friend

Poem By: Morgan 

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

**

* * *

**

**Middle Earth 1236**

Legolas was holding Lori.

" Do you want me to send someone after him?" asked Legolas.

" No."

" Do you want me to do anything about it?" asked Legolas.

" No, just leave him."

" Is that what you really want?" Legolas asked skeptically.

" YES!! Lets… just… GO!!" screamed Lori.

" Alright," said Legolas as he picked up Lori and started carrying Lori back to their talon.

On the way to the talon not a word was said. 'What was wrong with Lori? Why isn't she talking? She usually talks,' thought Legolas. By the time they got to the stairs that lead to the talon Lori was asleep. Legolas set her down on her bed and went to go speak to Haldir.

Legolas found Haldir in the Lorien gardens.

" Haldir," said Legolas.

" Hello Legolas. Is there something you need?" asked Haldir.

" Always the polite Marchwarden, aren't we?"

" I heard about your little surprise with Lori," said Haldir.

" What surprise," said Legolas trying to act as if he had done nothing.

" I know what you did! You purposed to Lori!" said Haldir.

" Yes. Well I'm not as patient as some other elves when it comes to the people I love," said Legolas.

" Have you made any arrangements yet?" asked Haldir.

" I'm sure Lori and Whit have something in mind."

" What scares me is I don't know what."

" Who knows, it's probably sheep," said Legolas.

" Knowing Whit with Lori, it probably is."

" When are you going to purpose?" asked Legolas.

" Well, since you purposed so early, anytime I want to I guess," said Haldir.

" Do it tonight!" urged Legolas.

" I might," said Haldir.

" Make her a dinner and then purpose."

" What would I make her?"

" What do you know how to make?"

" Pasta, pasta, and that is about it."

" Well then make her pasta."

" Okay," said Haldir.

" Tonight."

" Oh no," replied Haldir.

" What is wrong?"

" What if I mess up?"

" Then Whit can fix it," said Legolas. He walked on, leaving Haldir to go make pasta then stopped.

" I never thought I would use 'Whit' and 'fix' in the same sentence in all my days," said Legolas. Then he kept walking.

Haldir rushed to his talon to see if he had all the ingredients to make pasta. Once he found all of them he started making the pasta to the best of is abilities.

He boiled water, and then put the pasta in the water. When the pasta was done boiling, he drained all the water out and then put it in a different bowl. He then put the pasta sauce in and mixed. 'What else are we going to have with the pasta?' he asked himself.

He went to the cupboard with all the food and looked through all of it. He found something he could make for desert and something he could make as an appetizer.

Everything was made nice and pretty. The candles weren't lit yet in fear that the tree might burn down. He looked around at everything and then looked at himself. He was covered in pasta sauce and flour. 'I better go change,' he thought.

He changed into a silver tunic and black pants. He brushed his hair and then took the ring of his nightstand and started for Whit's talon.

* * *

A/N Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger!!! What will happen at dinner? Will Whit say yes? Will Lori have sheep at her wedding? Who knows? Really I like blue sheep, and yellow sheep. Sorry about the delay in chapter! As some of you know I have started a new story called "To Find Herself" If you want to know what it is about……… READ IT!!! THE RYAN RAIDER FOOTBALL IS GOING TO PLAY SOUTHLAKE CARROLL AND I'M GOING!!! Well… REVIEW!!!!! 


	43. The Moment

"The divine test of a man's worth is not his theology, but his life."

Morris Joseph

Author

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

**Middle Earth 1236**

Haldir was very nervous as he arrived at Whit's door. He took a deep breath as he knocked on her door. The door opened and Whit was wearing blue jean pants and a sweatshirt.

" I thought you were going all Middle Earth?" said Haldir.

" Shhhh! No one is supposed to know! I only wear jeans because they are comfortable. By the way, look at you! Where are you going all dressed up?" asked Whit.

" I have come to take you to dinner in my talon," he said.

" I really need to get you a phone," Whit muttered, " Give me ten minutes and I'll be right there."

Whit ran inside to her room to get dressed. Haldir came in and looked around. She wasn't very tidy with her things. It looked like she was sitting on a chair reading. She had blankets all over the floor. 'She must have been cold' thought Haldir. He went over to Whit's chair to look at the book she was reading. Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. Suddenly there was a thud on the wall followed by "OWWWWWWW!"

" Are you all right?" asked Haldir.

" Yeah. I just fell and hit my head," responded Whit.

" Do you need help?"

" Do you really know how to put on a dress?"

" No…"

" Then no. I don't think you can help," said Whit.

About five minutes later Whit came out (finally)! She had on a navy blue long satin dress that flared out at the sleeves. The neckline was low. There was light blue lace that went across her chest and ended with the lace that went around her that went just below her breast. Her hair was straight as always. 'She's look more beautiful than she ever has,' thought Haldir.

Haldir was standing with wide eyes looking at Whit. After about a minute of awkward silence Whit said something.

" Take a picture it lasts longer," she said.

" Sorry," said Haldir. He offered his arm and asked, "Shall we?"

Whit took his arm and they went Haldir's talon.

" You look beautiful tonight," said Haldir.

" You don't look to bad yourself," said Whit.

Haldir looked up and said,

" Look at the clouds," Whit looked up as Haldir continued, " It is probably going to snow."

" Okay buddy, you're nuts!" said Whit.

" It always snows this time of season," said Haldir.

" Really? Then how come I can't feel the cold?"

" Elves don't feel the cold," said Haldir.

" Gosh! What else do not know that you do about elves?"

" Well, elves can walk on snow," said Haldir.

" REALLY? Awesome!!!" said Whit.

Haldir and Whit arrived at Haldir's talon shortly. Haldir opened the door for Whit and she saw all of the food and everything he had done for Whit. They entered and Haldir pulled out Whit's chair then he went to go sit down.

" Wow," exclaimed Whit. She saw a table in the dining room with a bowl with pasta in it. She looked at the candles and mainly the food.

" For tonight we are having salad as the appetizer, pasta as the main course, and chocolate cake for desert," said Haldir.

" You know what pasta is?" asked Whit.

" Yes. Why?"

" Because where I'm from it's Italian," said Whit.

Haldir stood up to go into the kitchen and get the salads. He came out and set Whit's salad in front of Whit, and then sat down with his. It was a Cesar Salad with a lot of croutons.

They ate their meal and then desert came. Haldir came out with the chocolate cake and Whit's eyes filled with excitement. He placed a slice in font of Whit and said,

" I know later I'm going to regret this."

" Why?" asked Whit.

" You are going to be bouncing off the walls," he said.

" True, so true," she said as she ate a piece.

They ate their cake and then went outside for a walk. They walked all over until they got to the garden. They sat down on a bench and started talking.

" So when you were like, ten what did you want to do in life?" asked Whit.

" Well, I wanted to be a March warden. My grandfather was a March warden so I guess I wanted to be just like him," said Haldir.

" What is just like him?"

" Be successful," he said.

" What is successful to you?"

" Great job, great friends, great family," he replied.

" Good answer," said Whit.

' Come on Haldir just do it!' Haldir thought.

He then suddenly got down on one knee, took out the ring for Whit and said,

" There is no use in hiding it, I love you more than anything in this world and I want to be successful with you, I want a family with you. Marry me?"

Whit looked at him as her tear started welling up with tears, a second later a tear rolled down her check.

8

A/N I know you hate me, but CLIFF HANGER!!!! What did ya'll think? REVIEW…. and I'll put fluffy colorful ….

Whit: Sheep! Can we have sheep?

I don't know Whit do you like sheep?

Whit: Yes!

Then no, there won't be any sheep!

REVIEW!!!!


	44. The Next Moment

Kindness in words creates **Confidence.**

Kindness in thinking creates **Profoundness.**

Kindness in giving creates **Love.**

LAQ-TUZ, founder of Taoism

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy?

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

**

* * *

****Middle Earth 1236 **

Whit looked at Haldir with tears in her eyes. Haldir was so nervous at this point that he thought he might start sweating (which he hasn't done since his elf military training). He looked at Whit. Her face was turning very red and then blue. He then concentrated to see if Whit was breathing, she wasn't.

" Whit! BREATH!" shouted Haldir.

She started breathing and then Haldir said,

" Well?"

" HECK YES!!!!!!!!"

Then Whit jumped into Haldir's arms and stayed there for about two minutes before Whit started to kiss Haldir.

" We gotta get started planning this thing!" said Whit.

" Is it a competition with Lori?" asked Haldir.

" It is now," said Whit as she went to the window to yell at Lori in the next tree.

" HEY LORI!!!!," Lori came to the window, " LOOK WHAT I GOT," said Whit as she held up her left hand.

" HEY YOU HAVE A LEFT HAND TOO! I HAVE ONE TOO, EXCEPT THERE IS A RING ON IT!!!!" shouted Lori.

" WELL SO DOES…" Whit looked at her left hand and saw no ring on it.

" I believe you are looking for this?" said Haldir coming over to put a ring on her finger.

" Thank you," she said and then kissed him and went to the window and held up her hand and yelled,

" WELL SO DOES MINE!"

"OH MY GOSH WHIT!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU AND ALL THAT STUFF!!!!!!" said Lori.

" AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SHEEP AT MY WEDDING!"

Legolas came to the window with Lori and asked,

" Weddings? Who is getting married besides us?"

" Whit and Haldir," said Legolas.

" Really?"

" No, I'm just saying that for the heck of it and I'm shouting at Whit for no reason too," said Lori sarcastically.

" You're being sarcastic again," said Legolas.

" Yes, I know. I just want a moment to be sarcastic!" said Lori as she went into a fake cry.

" Lori, I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't want to look like an idiot if I went along with it," said Legolas.

" You didn't want to look like an idiot?" said Lori

" Yes," said Legolas.

" Well, who's looking?" said Lori coming out of her fake cry.

" That was low," said Legolas.

" Well I figure that is probably going to be the only time I'm ever going to do that again," said Lori.

" How do you figure?" he asked.

" Well, we're getting married, I have to be nicer," she replied.

" That is true," said Legolas.

Lori went back to the window to see if Whit was still there. She wasn't, but Lori could see Haldir teaching Whit how to dance. Then Lori noticed white stuff coming down. She started to panic thinking that it was something bad.

" LEGOLAS!" yelled Lori.

Legolas came running from across the room.

" What?!" he asked looking out the window.

" What is happening?" demanded Lori.

Legolas looked at it for a minute and then said,

" Lori, that is snow."

" SNOW?" she said.

" Yes. Have you never seen snow?" asked Legolas.

" I'm from Texas, it doesn't snow unless you're in the panhandle or very lucky," Lori said, " if it's snowing then shouldn't it be cold?"

" It is," said Legolas.

" Then how come I can't feel it?"

" Elves don't feel the cold, remember?"

" What else can we do Yoda?"

" We can walk on the snow," he said.

" So it's like permanent snow-shoes?" asked Lori.

Legolas had no clue what Lori was talking about so he just decided to smile and nod.

" Yes, very much like… snow-shoes."

Lori then looked at Whit and Haldir's tree and she shouted,

" WHIT! IT'S SNOWING!" Then Whit appeared and gazed at the snow falling.

" HOW COME I DON'T FEEL COLD?" asked Whit.

" IT'S AN ELF THING," said Lori. "WE CAN ALSO WALK ON THE SNOW."

" NO WAY! THAT IS SOOOO AWESOME!" said Whit.

* * *

A/N Well sorry about the long delay in chapter. I had finals and with that I only got one page done, but that didn't matter because I lost the disc that had this one chapter on it, that sucked. Then Christmas came (I got the LotR movies, FotR& TTT, I have the third one. I also got a Kenny Chesney CD!!! I'm listing to it now. As some of you know, it did snow, I love snow, just wish that is wasn't that cold! Well I hope you had a great Christmas or Holiday, another week off. (We get to redecorate my room! I'm ready for it too!) 


	45. Whoops! I missed a year or two!

We are each of us angles with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another.

Luciano de Crescenzo, author

* * *

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy? Oh, I think the Sheep thing is from another fanfic story. It's not my idea.

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

**Chapter 45**

(Okay, this chapter is a little in the future… okay… A LOT in the future. About 2 years in the future. In this time no one has gotten married. They did have fun in the snow. They made a snow castle because the snowman kept falling apart; back to the point. Lori and Whit know more about their elven senses however many they have and are not stupid in that area. No one from the Real Earth have come to visit them, Whit ran out of stashed Twinkies that Lori found about a year later, and they are having trouble finding colored sheep for their weddings which is why the weddings won't go on. Lori and Whit are still crazy and recently they run into things in the morning. Legolas and Haldir are still asking themselves what they have gotten themselves into. Lori and Legolas are living together at Legolas's palace and his father is still trying to accept the engagment he thought it was never going to last. Whit and Haldir are living in Lorien together and Whit has only blown up dinner five times which is pretty good for Whit. Needless to say, Haldir had to teach Whit to cook. The girls visit each other as much as possible. The girls are 18 and happy to be that way. Well that is an update on where we are. Enjoy!)

**Lori and Legolas**

Lori woke up at close to three in the morning from a nightmare. She looked around the room and then looked at Legolas. _Should I let him sleep? Nah, _thought Lori. She shook Legolas. He woke up and looked at Lori with sleep in his eyes.

" What is wrong Lori?"

" I had a nightmare," said Lori without much fear.

" What was it about?" asked Legolas with concern.

" I don't know. I can't remember. All I know is that it scared me," said Lori.

" Have you had it before?" asked Legolas.

" No," she said.

" Then why did you wake me?"

" Just wanted to tell you," said Lori.

" Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?" asked Legolas.

" You know I can't."

" I know. I stay up with you," said Legolas wrapping his arms around Lori. Lori turned in to face Legolas and looked at his abs.

" How did you get those abs?" she asked.

" I don't know. I've always had them," said Legolas, " How did you get yours?"

" How do you know I have them? I have a shirt on."

" The shirt is riding up," he said.

" Oh," said Lori, " Well, I run more than some people, I do my sit- ups, and I eat whatever ya'll give me."

" That is a very good reason."

" It's not a reason, it's the truth!"

" Is it now?"

" And you know how I like to uncover the truth!"

" Since when?"

" Since now!"

The two kept talking until Lori finally went back to sleep which was about at five in the morning.

**Haldir and Whit**

Whit was up at eight in the morning and attempting to make breakfast. She was looking at the recipe and thinking about what she would put into the pan next. _When the heck do I put the eggs in?_ she thought.

" Cooking are we?" asked Haldir

Whit jumped and with that threw the eggs that were in her hands, in the air. They then landed on the floor.

"Haldir!!!" she said, " what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"

" I know. You need to use those ears. That is why you have them."

" I can't think and listen at the same time! It's not one of my talents."

" You'll learn. They're still new," said Haldir coming over to Whit and wrapping his arms around her.

" They are not new. They are over two years old," said Whit.

" And I'm how old," asked Haldir.

Whit took a second to think about it. It got too strenuous so she resorted to her hands. The hands weren't enough so she went to her toes, then said,

" I know you can't count it with your hands and toes."

" Neither can you."

" Yes I can I'm only 18!" she said.

" Alright, alright. You win, but I want you to row more accustomed to them."

" Yes sir," said Whit saluting.

* * *

A/N Well I hope this is good for the future Lori and Whit. Don't worry they are going to get married, they just haven't found time. Well, it you have any questions… review (you should do that anyway though)! I wasn't sure if I should have done this. I feel like I put something important in another chapter, but I can't say what it is (or find it for that matter)! Guess what! I redecorated my room. It looks awesome! My sister might not think so, but her room looks like a poor college students (oh wait, she is a poor college student)! For Christmas I also got the Lord of the Rings set. I know, I should have had them before, but mom thought they were stupid, so I had to ask SANTA!!!!!! I love Santa. He's my best friend at Christmas. Well, until next chapter… see ya! 


	46. The Beggining of a very LONG Trip

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy? Oh, I think the Sheep thing is from another fanfic story. It's not my idea.

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Lori and Legolas**

Lori finally fell asleep in Legolas's arms (which went numb about five minutes after Lori fell asleep). Legolas knew he had some things to do at six, but he didn't want to disturb Lori. _Someone is going to have to wake her up,_ he thought. He then thought back to the last time he woke Lori up.

_**Flashback**_

"Lori, it is time to get up," Legolas said softly into Lori's ear.

" NO!!" shouted Lori into her pillow.

" You can not deny the day until night," said Legolas.

" Watch me!" said Lori.

" You mean to tell me that you are going to sleep all day?"

" Why not I have before?"

" It is not right," said Legolas.

" I'll show you what's not right!" shouted Lori as she amazingly got up out of bed and tackled Legolas into the stone floor.

" OWWWW!" said Legolas.

Lori just got back up and went to bed, while she said,

" Never wake a girl from her sleep, especially when they didn't get enough last night."

_**End Flashback**_

_Yes, I do not think I will disturb her._ He thought sliding his arm from under Lori. He got out of bed and got dressed and went to the Great Hall to meet his family for breakfast. He entered the Great Hall and saw no one in there but his father.

" Father. Where is every one?"

" I sent them away so we could talk." Said the King.

" What would you like to talk about?" asked Legolas as he sat down next to his father.

" Lori," he said.

" Father… don't try to talk me out of marrying her."

" It has been two years," said the king.

Legolas stood up and said,

" Only because Lori and Whit won't get married until they are there, together."

" Legolas you know I'm not going to be here forever," said the king standing up.

" Oh, please! You're an elf! You live forever!"

" Not necessarily."

" You can only die in battle or a broken heart," said Legolas.

" I have to go to Rivendell," the king blurted out.

" What is the occasion?"

" The Ring," he said.

Legolas sat down, as did the king.

" I thought that was a myth," said Legolas.

" It is not my son."

" What do we do?" asked Legolas.

" We go to Rivendell, not mister king, and we figure out what to do with the Ring," said Lori who appeared in the doorway, dressed in one of her dresses.

" I didn't know you were up," said Legolas.

" Let me put it this way," said Lori sitting down, " you can't get dressed quietly."

" I'm sorry," said Legolas kissing her on the forehead.

" How do you know about the Ring?" asked the king.

" I'm from the future. I know a lot more than you on this subject," said Lori.

" How much more?" asked the king.

" That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out," said Lori, " So when do we leave?"

" Tonight," said the king.

" Better go pack then," said Lori as she and Legolas went to pack.

When they were in the room Legolas was trying to talk Lori out of going on the trip.

" Legolas, I'm going anywhere you go," said Lori.

" Lori, I just don't want you to get hurt," pleaded Legolas.

" I've been up against the nasty spiders, I think I can take on a creature that is in need of a dental plan," said Lori putting one pair of pants and one tunic in her saddle bag, " I think that's enough."

" It's a long trip to Rivendell," said Legolas.

" Yeah well it's even longer after that," mumbled Lori where Legolas couldn't hear her.

" Are you sure?" asked Legolas for the last time.

" I'm absolutely positive," said Lori kissing Legolas.

" We better get our horses ready then," said Legolas, " There will be a few others accompanying us on the trip."

Later that night they set out on the tip. They rode hard for that night and then they slowed down. That night they made camp and then the next morning they were off. This happened for a week and a half until they reached Rivendell. They rode in galloping. Legolas slid off of his horse and looked around.

" Have you never been to Rivendell?" asked Lori getting off her horse.

" It has changed so much since," he said.

One of the stable hands came and took the horses and told us to go to the place where everyone else was going. There were many chairs that looked very uncomfortable in a half circle. At the head was a chair and then two chairs on each side of the chair.

Already there were some other elves, a hobbit, Gandalf, and Aragorn. There was also another human next to Aragorn. He had the symbol of Gondor, so Legolas figured he was from Gondor.

" Good job Capitan Obvious," said Lori.

" Do you know his name?"

" It's Boromir," said Lori.

Then Lord Elrond came out and the meeting began.


	47. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy? Oh, I think the Sheep thing is from another fanfic story. It's not my idea.

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Elrond stood up and said,

" Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," he then turned to a hobbit and said, " Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.

A hobbit stood up and put the Ring on a stone pedestal in the middle of everyone. Once he set the Ring down everyone started talking.

_Just like in the movie,_ thought Lori. When the hobbit sat down everyone was done talking. Everyone was looking at the Ring very hard.

" It is a gift," said Boromir standing up, " A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor…"

"_Been a sucky Steward," _thought Lori.

"… Kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

" This guy is driving me nuts," Lori whispered to Legolas.

" You can not wield it. None of us can," said Aragorn, " The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

" And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" asked Boromir.

" Someone set this thing straight," Lori whispered to herself.

" This is no mere Ranger." Said Legolas standing up, " He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked at Aragorn in disbelief and said,

" Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

" And heir to the throne of Gondor." Said Legolas. Then everyone looked at Aragorn in disbelief.

" _Havo dad, Legolas_," said Aragorn. Before Legolas sat down, Boromir looked at him and said,

" Gondor has no king," then looks at Aragorn, " Gondor needs no king," and then sat down, Legolas did also.

" Good job," Lori said to Legolas.

" Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," said Gandalf.

" You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," said Elrond.

" What are we waiting for?" asked a dwarf who stood up with his axe and tried to destroy the Ring but it only shattered his axe and threw him back.

" The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," said Elrond.

" Why didn't he just say that?" asked Lori.

There was a long pause and the Boromir, once again speaking out and said,

" One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

_Party pooper!_ Thought Lori giving him dirty looks

" Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed," said Legolas.

" And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" shouted Gimli.

" And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" asked Boromir.

_Major party pooper!_

" I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" shouted Gimli.

That just set off a major fight. Lori was sitting in her chair watching it all go off. She had nothing to say, except to Boromir, but she would do that later. She watched Gandalf get up and fight and watched Legolas fight with the dwarfs, which was rather fun to watch. All they needed was a boxing ring with Jell-O in it and then would it be up to Lori's standards.

Just then the hobbit stood up and said,

" I will take it." No one listened.

" I will take it," he said again. This time people started listening.

" I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf went over to Frodo and said,

" I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it's yours to bear."

Aragorn stood up and said,

" If by my life or death I can protect you I will," he went over to him and knelt, " You have my sword."

" And you have my bow," said Legolas, going over to stand by Frodo.

" And I come with him," said Lori.

**_No, _**said Legolas in elfish.

**_Legolas, I can shoot an arrow farther than you can, and I know things you don't so I suggest you let me come,_** Lori said right back in elfish.

" And my ax," said Gimli.

" You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," said Boromir.

" Hey!" shouted someone from behind the bushes, " Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Said the hobbit.

" It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," said Elrond.

Then two more hobbits ran out and said,

" We're coming too!" they ran over to Frodo and said, " You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," said the one of the hobbits. Then the other one said,

" Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

" Well that rules you out Pip," said the first one.

" Ten companions," said Elrond, " So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

" Great!" said the not so smart hobbit, " Where are we going?"

" Okay, I'm not that dumb!" said Lori.

They all looked at Lori and then Boromir said,

" A She-Elf on the Quest? This is a mans work."

" What, for a man like you?"

" Yes."

" Okay, Capitan Underwear, you need to know a thing about me. Nothing, not even you can get in my way of doing, or going where I want, I don't take crap from anyone like you, and please take a bath before you go on this mission. Because you smell," said Lori.


	48. Gettin' Hitched!

Disclaimer: Lori is mine; Legolas and Haldir are Tolkiens, savvy? Oh, I think the Sheep thing is from another fanfic story. It's not my idea.

* * *

This is my first story. Please tell me if you like 

**Chapter 48**

Legolas and Lori were in their room discussing very loudly what Lori volunteered to do.

" If anything were to happen to you I would die!" said Legolas.

" And you don't think I would? I don't want to learn you're dead from some other person," said Lori.

" Lori, there are things out there that are bigger than the spiders."

" What, like Sauron? Ringwraiths? The Orcs? The Great Eye? The dragon people that fly around? I know about all of it. It's nothing new. You know what my world is like! You know about the atomic bombs, planes that have missiles on them!" said Lori.

Legolas went to sit on the bed and put his head in his hand for a second then looked at Lori and said,

" I don't want you to get hurt."

" I don't want you to get hurt either, but I know many things that you don't about this," said Lori.

Legolas thought about it for a minute and then said,

" On this journey you make sure you don't put yourself in danger. Make sure you always have two knives by your arrows and the whole works," said Legolas.

" Don't worry. I will," said Lori hugging Legolas.

" Let's get married right now," said Legolas.

" What?"

" Now. Let's do it right now," said Legolas, " I know Whit isn't here and I know there aren't colored sheep, but I want to do it incase something happens to either one of us."

" Are you sure?" asked Lori.

Legolas jumped up, looked at Lori and said,

" I've never been more sure in my life."

" Who is going to do it?"

" I'm sure Lord Elrond would do it."

" Okay, I guess," she said with a smile on her face.

The two ran out of the room and ran to Elrond's study. The knocked on the door. Once they heard a enter they came in and explained what they wanted to do. Elrond looked at them in disbelief and said,

" Is that really what you want to do?"

" It is," said Legolas.

" Well, I guess we should not spend any time doodling and get this over with," he said.

Elrond went on with the ceremony. Too much surprise to Lori, it was much like a wedding back home. By the time they were to the part where the bride and groom got to speak, Lori's feet were killing her. They exchanged the rings and Legolas switched hands on her. He gave her his right hand (it is supposed to be the left).

" Wait a minute!" said Lori.

" Is something wrong?" asked Elrond.

Lori looked at Legolas and said,

" Wrong hand buddy!"

Legolas gave her the left hand and they went on with the ceremony. About five minutes after that, Elrond declared,

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Legolas did kiss her. He landed one on her, leaning her back and everything.

They left Elrond's study in hopes that they could get some sort of sleep.

The next morning everyone met in the courtyard ready to leave. They then left about an hour later and traveled very far, in silence. Knowing Lori, she couldn't take it, so she struck a conversation with Merry and Pippin.

" So where ya'll from?" asked Lori.

" The Shire," said Pippin.

" Shhhhhhh! You don't know her," said Merry.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Lori."

" I'm Pippin." He nudged Merry.

" I'm Merry."

" Well, now that were off on a good start, what do you do in the Shire?"

" We farm, farm, there is much farming in the Shire," said Pippin, " Where do you come from?"

" Mirkwood," said Lori.

" Why doesn't the other elf talk much?"

" He's not the talkative type in a serious situation," said Lori.

" I beg to differ," said Legolas.

" You dare differ with me! I will send my wrath on you," said Lori pointing a finger at Legolas.

" Once you figure out what your wrath is," mumbled Legolas.

" I heard that you nut cake!"

" Your elf is not very graceful," said Boromir to Legolas. Legolas was walking in front of Boromir. Legolas immediately stopped and looked at Boromir and said,

" She is cunning more than men, she is swift, and she is graceful beyond your eyes. If we are to travel on this journey together then know one thing; if you ever insult, tease, or look at her the wrong way I will hurt you." Then Legolas turned and walked, leaving Boromir stunned at what Legolas said.

" Ohhhhhhhh, you are on his bad side now," said Lori.

" It is best not to say anything about the elf he loves," Aragorn said to Boromir.

Lori noticed that Frodo was walking in silence the whole time, she couldn't stand that. So she went to go talk to him.

" What up?" she said.

He looked at her strangely.

" Ohhh, you're not quite accustomed to my speech… um… how are you?"

" Fine. Thank you."

" So, are you also from the Shire?"

" Yes I am," he said, " Where are you from?"

" A place called Mirkwood," said Lori.

" I have never heard of that place. Though, I haven't heard of any of the places that we are going to," said Frodo.

" It's pretty land until you get around the big volcano, then it's just icky!" said Lori.

" Is it true what Boromir said, about the air there?" he asked.

" If you're asking if the massive army of Orcs need some deodorant then yes."

" What is that?"

" Um… I'm sure you'll find out later," said Lori as they kept walking.

* * *

A/N Okay. I know what all of you are thinking; why doesn't she tell Gandalf what is going to happen and get over with? Well she can't tell them because she doesn't want anything to go out of sequence and have everything rewritten and wrong! I guess what I'm trying to say is that she doesn't want to rewrite things. This way it will be funner! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN UPDATING! I've had a lot of trouble with English , and I was grounded. WHITNEY! Call me! NOW! or I will hurt you Monday in English! 


End file.
